Une soeur cachée
by Sabou
Summary: D'abord un peu l'enfance de Naruto, ensuite quand il annonce deux bonnes nouvelles , tout le monde le prend plutôt bien, mais depuis ces nouvelles, Sasuke se conduit bizarrement quand il est seul avec Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD)

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez moi vos impression please !!!

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'histoire commence par une nuit d'été, une jeune fille hurlait dans une cabane loin du village, ça y est deux enfants voient enfin le jour.

Le premier enfant naît, fut un garçon prénommer Naruto Uzumaki et une fille Sayoko Uzumaki. Leur mère fut enchantée d'avoir deux enfants mais triste par la mort de son mari. Mais un lourd secret fut scellé au petit garçon, un secret lourd à porter qu'il pourrait se rendre compte d'ici quelques années.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

Les deux enfants grandirent ensemble avec leur mère. Tous les deux avaient maintenant 3 ans et on voyait déjà leur différence de caractère.

Naruto, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père le 4ème hokage mort à sa naissance, c'était un petit garçon aux yeux bleus azur ou pétillaient tout le temps la joie de vivre, même si la plupart des habitants du village le haïssait, mais presque jamais un regard triste ou avec des larmes au yeux, ses cheveux était de couleur blond paille et en bataille, un sourire toujours joyeux, trois marques de chaque côté de son visage sur ses joues, son teint était hâlé, il était mince, toujours à courir à droite à gauche, si on le voyait pour la première fois, on pourrait le prendre pour un hyperactif, jamais personne ne l'avait vu triste ou pleurer ne serai-ce qu'une fois à part sa mère et sa petite sœur jumelle qui le connaissait trop bien, et même par cœur.

Sayoko, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son père, c'était une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds presque blanc aux reflets d'or, ses yeux couleurs lilas clair, un regard ou montrait de la tristesse mais aussi de la joie, un sourire sur son visage était extrêmement rare, mais elle offrait ces moments rares avec son grand frère et sa mère, un teint un peu plus claire que Naruto, son caractère était plus clame, réserver et d'une timidité maladive, elle était vraiment très proche de Naruto, ils restaient tout le temps ensemble avec leurs ami(e)s.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Sayoko devenait de plus en plus faible, plus maigre et un peu pâle, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup sa famille.

- Ca va ma puce ?

- Oui, maman, je vais bien ! souria Sayoko pour la rassurer un peu.

Mais cela ne convainc pas sa mère ni Naruto.

Deux semaines plus tard, sa mère emmena Sayoko voir un médecin. Quand elles rentrèrent à midi, avec un regard remplit de larme pour leur mère, elle alla mettre au lit une Sayoko encore plus faible que le matin, afin qu'elle se repose convenablement. Quand elle redescendit, elle vit Naruto triste assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers qui montait à l'étage au-dessus. Elle descendit à sa hauteur, s'asseya à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer, elle l'embrassa gentiment sur la tempe et sur son front :

- Elle est malade Sayoko ?

- Oui, mon cœur, je vais devoir partir avec elle dans un centre pour qu'elle puisse guérir, il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle soit de nouveau sur pied !

- Et moi pendant ce temps je serais ou ?

- Dans le village, Iruka s'occupera de toi et de ta sœur pendant mon absence, et ainsi que dans le futur, car maman aussi est très malade !

- Quoi… T'as pas le droit de tomber malade, les mamans elles sont jamais malade ! lui dit un petit Naruto au regard triste et la prenant son visage dans ses petites mains

- Tu as tort, même les mamans tombent malade, et moi ma maladie ne peut se guérir, je vais mourir dans pas longtemps tu sais ! lui dit cela en sentent que des larmes venaient mouillés ses yeux et sa gorge se noua.

- Le petit garçon serra sa mère de toutes ses forces en essayant de retenir encore ses larmes.

- Pardon de te laisser tout seul sans ton père, sans ta petite sœur et sans moi

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs

- Moi non plus, je veux restait avec toi et ta sœur mais je suis très malade

- Alors moi je vais habiter chez qui après ?

- Tu seras chez Iruka

- Vous partez quand toutes les deux ?

- Demain… Nous partons demain, mais je te promets de te téléphonais tous les jours et quand je ne serais plus là, une autre personne te téléphonera pour t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle !

- Et… Et Sayoko aussi elle mourra ?

- Non elle pourra s'en sortir elle !

- Et elle reviendra au village après, enfin me retrouver chez Iruka quand elle sentira mieux ?

- Oui, elle reviendra quand elle sera guérit, mais elle ne voudra pas que tout le monde au village sache qu'elle est de retour, tu sais comment elle est timide elle non ?

- Je sais, c'est amusant de la voir rougir à chaque fois qu'une personne lui dit bonjour !

- Oui, c'est trop mignon, mais il faudra la cacher un peu au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à aller dehors à nouveau !

- …

- D'accord mon petit ninja adoré ?

- Oui, maman, je t'aime tu sais, jamais je ne t'oublierais !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ! Oh avant que j'oublie, j'ai offert le même cadeau à ta sœur tient c'est pour toi !

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit paquet cadeau orangée et le tendit au petit garçon qui le prit dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir et voir le cadeau que sa mère lui offrait.

- Ouah c'est vraiment très beau ce collier !

- Non c'est pas un collier, mais un pendentif en forme de larme, comme cela tu ne m'oublieras pas et quand tu ne veux pas pleurer car je te manque trop, tu regarderas ce pendentif en pensant à moi et il pleurera pour toi !

- Merci maman c'est vraiment très beau, tu me le mets s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sûr !

Elle prit des mains le pendentif, le mit autour du cou de Naruto.

Il était de couleur bleu azur, ce qui allait très bien avec les yeux du petit garçon.

- Et Sayoko, qu'elle couleur elle a eu ?

- Elle a eu couleur lilas, cela ira mieux avec ses yeux non ?

- Oui, ça devra lui allait très bien et je vois qu'on peut l'ouvrir ?

- Oui, mais tu l'ouvriras qu'après ma mort, et de toute façon si tu essayais avant, j'ai fait un jutsu qu'il puisse ouvrir par vous qu'après je ne suis plus là !

- T'as pensée à tout maman !

- Et oui, c'est ça le rôle des mamans, elle pense à tout, et je sais que toi et ta sœur vous êtes tous les deux d'une curiosité incomparable !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! bouda Naruto

- Ca va me manquer quand tu boudes tu sais ! souria tristement sa mère

- Maman pleures pas !

Il la serra dans ses bras et tout deux se mirent à pleurer. Ils restèrent comme ça tous les deux jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, quand Naruto s'endormit dans se bras, elle le prit doucement, et alla le mettre au lit, le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle partit de la chambre après l'avoir regarder un long moment, se décidant enfin à aller préparer les valises. Elle commença à préparer trois valises une pour elle, une pour sa fille et une pour son fils, qui d'ici une année devrait vivre définitivement chez Iruka, son futur tuteur. Elle se désola de laisser Naruto ici, alors qu'elle et Sayoko partirais toutes les deux à l'autre bout du monde.

Le lendemain, Iruka arriva un peu avant l'heure prévue. Ils allèrent tous les quatre à l'aéroport, qui bien sûr fut Iruka qui conduisait. Les adultes étaient devant et les enfants derrière, tous les deux se serrèrent par la main ne voulant laisser partir l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent, Iruka alla enregistrer les valises, laissant la famille Uzumaki réunit pour la dernière fois. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard, et les vit installer sur un banc, il se dirigea vers eux, s'installa à gauche de Naruto et regarda l'heure du départ, ils leur restaient encore 30 minutes, le temps qu'ils traversent les nombreux couloirs sans se perdre.

L'heure fatidique arriva à grande vitesse (c'est fou ça non ? quand on veut que le temps passe plus longtemps il passe plus vite et si on veut qu'il passe plus vite, il passe plus longtemps). Devant les portes de l'avion, Naruto serra sa mère de toute ses forces pour la dernière fois, et Sayoko fondit en larme dans les bras de son grand frère, mais celui-ci, son que personne n'entende à par a sœur, murmura à son oreille :

- T'as intérêt à guérir vite compris ?

- Oui, grand frère !

- Toi maman je t'aime énormément ! pleura Naruto avant de retourner dans les bras de sa mère pour la serrait à nouveau

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils, ou plutôt mon ninja adoré !

En pleure, elle quitta à contre cœur son fils, lui fit de grand signe de main, tout en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Sayoko aussi lui fit de grand signe de main, mais elle pleurait tellement que sa mère fut obliger de la prendre dans ses bras. Naruto, quant à lui pleura dans les bras d'Iruka en faisant de grand signe à sa mère et sa sœur. Iruka le tint dans ses bras et fit lui aussi de grand signe d'adieu.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Poemsinks:** Voilà, voici mon premier chapitre de mon premier fanfinc, s'il vous plaît mettez ce que vous en pensait, car si c'est bien je mettrais la suite sinon ben tant pis... 

**Naruto:** Quoi tant pis, et pourquoi ma petite sœur part déjà dans le premier chapitre !?

**Sayoko:** Oui, pourquoi je dois déjà partir !?

**Poemsinks:** T'inquiète pas, tu reviendras dans pas longtemps

**Naruto:** J'espère car sinon je démissionne !

**Sayoko:** O.o

**Poemsinks:** _prit une corde, attrapa Naruto, l'attacha à une chaise:_ Comme ça tu ne pourras pas bouger

**Naruto:** Argh! Au secours Sayoko, c'est une sadique c'te scénariste !

**Sayoko:** C'est marrant !

**Poemsinks et Naruto:** O.o

**Sayoko:** Quoi !?

**Poemsinks:** T'es sensé être timide et tu trouves ça marrant !?

**Sayoko:** Je peux retrouver mon vrai caractère en dehors du scénario !

**Poemsinks et Naruto:** O.o

**Poemsinks:** Mais je suis contente, j'ai fait une longue première partie !!!

**Naruto:** Ouais ben au lieu de suivre les cours d'assistante médicale, tu fais ta fanfic, ce n'est pas bien ça !!!

**Poemsinks:** Continue à m'énerver, je te jure que dans le prochain chapitre je te ferais mourir !

**Naruto:** D'accord je me tais !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD)

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez-moi vos impressions please !!!

**_Une soeur cachée_**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**11 ans plus tard**_

Cela fait 10 ans que Naruto perdit sa mère et que sa sœur était encore à l'hôpital. Il avait maintenant 14 ans, il est encore plus vif et plus turbulent qu'avant, et peut être encore plus, depuis 3 ans il était devenu un ninja, bien sûr un gennin mais un ninja quand même, faisant partit de l'équipe 7, son sensei était un jounin et se prénommer Kakashi Hatake, un homme plus tôt grand, avec des cheveux gris argenté, un masque cacher la moitié de son visage, un bandeau frontal recouvrant son œil gauche, et une de ses particularités, à part lire des livres adultes, c'est qu'il était toujours en retard et ses excuse n'avait ni queue ni tête. Naruto n'était pas seul dans cette équipe, il y avait deux coéquipiers.

Sakura Haruno la première coéquipière de Naruto, est une belle jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbon de taille mi-longue, des yeux de couleur verte, comme toutes les filles, elle était folle amoureuse de son autre coéquipier en détestant Naruto, mais au fil du temps, elle le considéra comme un frère maintenant.

Sasuke Uchiwa était le deuxième coéquipier de Naruto, est un garçon plutôt solitaire n'aimant pas trop la compagnie des autres, à part de son équipe, il savait très bien que Sakura était folle amoureuse de lui et que Naruto avait un petit faible pour elle, son regard ténébreux faisait craquer les filles, ses yeux d'un noir intense exprimaient de la solitude dont il souffrait en silence et une envie de vengeance, ses cheveux bruns était relevé en arrière et deux mèches longues lui cachant un peu son visage, il souriait rarement, à part pour se moquer de Naruto bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui était pour eux tous un jour de congé, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Tous les trois avaient rendez-vous avant de retrouver les autres au parc. Sasuke et Sakura attendirent 1 heure avant que Naruto arrive en courant.

- T'aurais au moins pu prévenir que tu arriverais en retard, ça fait au moins 1 heures que Sasuke et moi t'attendons !

- Désoler, mais j'étais heureux pour une chose c'est tout !

- Heureux ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ca Sakura, tu le sauras en même temps que les autres !

Souriant gaiment, il partit devant ses deux amis surpris, Sakura se ressaisit vite et le rejoignit rapidement, Sasuke quant à lui, il réfléchissait tout en les rattrapant

_Mais pourquoi est-il__ heureux et pourquoi veut-il nous dire une bonne nouvelle qui le rend heureux, à tout le monde ?_

- Sasuke, tu te dépêches ? cria Sakura, qui avec Naruto était déjà bien loin de devant lui

- Heu… Oui, j'arrive !

Il les rattrapa facilement et ils partirent tous les trois pour le rendez-vous. Quand ils arrivèrent au parc sous le plus grand arbre, ils virent tous leurs amis assis par terre à les attendre.

Il y avait Kiba Inuzuka avec son chien Akamaru, Hinata Hyûga et Shino Aburame qui formaient tous les trois l'équipe 8 avec Kurenaï comme sensei.

Il y avait aussi Ino Yamanaka, Chôji Akimichi et Shikamaru Nara qui formaient tous les trois l'équipe 10 avec Asuma comme sensei.

La dernière équipe de leur village était composé de Rock Lee, Neji Hyûga et de Tenten avec Gaï comme sensei.

Et l'équipe de Suna no Kuni former de Gaara du désert, Kankurô et de Temari.

Quand ils virent qu'enfin l'équipe 7 arrivait, ils se retournèrent vers eux

- Eh ben… Vous en avez mis du temps ! fit remarque Kiba

- On a du attendre que Naruto arrive ! leur répondit Sakura

- Oh ça va, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé

- Et pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ? rétorqua un Shikamaru exaspérer par cette discussion

- Car j'ai reçu deux bonnes nouvelles !

- Vas-y dit-nous les bonnes nouvelles ! supplia Ino, qui tout le monde le savait, elle était curieuse de nature et bien plus que Naruto

- Ben demain…

- …

- Je vais partir et…

- Et… Vas-y maintenant, nous fait pas languir encore plus maintenant que t'es lancé ! dit Gaara en se relevant du sol pour se diriger vers Naruto

- Je vais partir m'entraîner à fond durant deux ans !

- C'est… C'est vrai ? questionna une Sakura toute étonnée, qui depuis qu'il était arrive en retard c'était un peu calmer à la nouvelle de celui-ci

- Et Iruka ton tuteur est d'accord ? demanda Hinata, bien sur la plus timide de tous fut dévisager par tout le monde et commença à rougir

- Ben au début il a dit non, mais avec la deuxième nouvelles il a dit tout de suite oui !

Sasuke qui suivait à peine la discussion fut surpris car cette annonce soudaine du blond et Sakura remarqua son air absent mais ne lui dit rien pour ne pas que tout le monde lui pose des questions

_Pourquoi il doit partir ? Et pourquoi je réagis de cette façon à cette annonce ?_

- Et la deuxième nouvelle ? rappela Shino

- Ah oui ! Je vais chercher quelque chose qui me tient extrêmement à cœur ! leur répondit un Naruto perdu dans ses pensés, ce qui était rare de le voir ainsi.

Sasuke encore plus surprit par la deuxième nouvelle, tourna son regard sur Naruto et remarqua dans ses yeux bleus azur un regard perdu dans le vague et se demanda

_Qu'est-ce qu'il doit aller chercher ?_

Son cœur se serra un peu et fut étonné d'être dans cet état envers son ami.

Pourquoi était-il triste pour le départ de Naruto, ainsi que la chose auquel il tenait tant.

- C'est quoi ce que tu dois aller chercher ? demanda Temari faisant retomber sur terre un Sasuke perdu dans ses pensés

- Ah ça, c'est mon secret ! lui répondit Naruto lui faisant un clin d'œil envers une Temari choquée par sa réponse, tout en prenant le pendentif en forme de larme de couleur bleu azur comme ses yeux.

Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Naruto y tenait tenant tant et ne laisser personne voir ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur.

Toutes les filles se levèrent avant les garçons et serrèrent Naruto dans leurs bras pour lui souhaitait bonne chance, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Sasuke qui en fut même jaloux, il détourna son regard pour ne pas exploser devant tout le monde.

_Et __pourquoi devrais-je exploser alors que les filles le serrent dans leurs bras pour lui souhaitaient bonne chance, pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?_

Après les filles se furent au tour des garçons qui se levèrent à leur tour afin de serrer la main de Naruto.

Quand tout le monde partit chacun de leur côté, l'équipe 7 partit s'entraîner un peu dans les bois. Ils restèrent à s'entraîner plusieurs heures. Quand ce fut l'heure, qui était déjà très avancé, Sakura était partit depuis longtemps, avant elle avait dit bonne chance à Naruto en le serrant des ses bras et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue quant à Sasuke lui, il s'était mis exprès de dos à eux pour ne pas voir Sakura l'embrasser sur la joue. Naruto fut un peu surpris par ce que Sakura lui avait fait, mais se ressaisit vite en allant un peu ranger leur fruit de l'entraînement. Il commença à ranger quand

- Pourquoi tu parts t'entraîner durant deux ans et chercher ce que tu tiens tant ? c'était Sasuke qui daigna engin à lui parler pour la première fois depuis le matin.

- Ben j'ai envie d'être plus fort et d'apprendre de nouvelle technique c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi tu veux aller chercher ce…

- Ce… ?

- Enfin cherche ce à quoi tu tiens tant !

- Désoler Sasuke mais je ne peux pas te le dire, car je lui ais promis que je me tairais, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit prise pour cible de raillerie et aussi pour pouvoir la protéger des gens qui lui voudrons du mal…

- La protéger ? Sasuke fronça un sourcil quand Naruto compris enfin la gaffe qu'il avait commis, il se mit une main sur la bouche, la retira après un instant, se retourna et d'un regard suppliant demanda à Sasuke

- S'il te plaît ne dit rien, je lui avais promis, je t'en prie Sasuke ne dit rien !

- …

- Sasuke je t'en prie ! le supplia Naruto baissant sa tête pour en même temps il dévier son regard, car il commençait à rougir un peu de la façon dont Sasuke l'observer

- C'est promis je ne dirais rien !

- Merci !

Naruto soupira d'un soupir de soulagement avant de se remettre à l'œuvre, Sasuke resta encore un instant à l'observer, mais l'observé sentit un regard sur lui et se retourna

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hein… Heu… Non rien !

- Pourquoi tu me regardes alors

- Pour rien

Naruto le regarde un instant avant de se remettre à ranger. Sasuke s'avança lentement et discrètement vers lui et dit

- Naruto je voudrais te dire quelque chose

- Ben vas-y dit ! lui répondit Naruto tout en se retournant

Sasuke l'observa un instant encore, s'avança d'un pas, quant à Naruto, il se recula d'un pas, se retrouvant coincée par un arbre et un Sasuke qui l'observer toujours. Lentement, Sasuke leva ses bras et les tendit de chaque côté du visage de Naruto afin de plaquer ses mains sur l'arbre, la tête de Naruto se retrouva entre les deux bras de Sasuke, il s'approcha de Naruto, qui bien sûr était un peu plus petit que lui, doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto qui fut surpris de ce que le brun faisait, mais bizarrement il ne le repoussa pas.

Une minute passa et Sasuke se recula lentement et fixa Naruto avant de se rendre compte de son geste, se recula d'un geste vif et rougit en balbutiant

- Euh… Je… Je suis… Je suis désolé !

Naruto le regarda balbutier tout en rougissant lui-même. D'un coup sans savoir pourquoi Sasuke s'enfuit, laissant un Naruto seul et déboussoler. Il le regarda s'éloigner en courant, porta son index et le passa sur celles lèvres là ou Sasuke l'avait auparavant embrassé. Il rougit de plus belle, ranger les dernières affaires qui restaient et partit chez lui le plus vite possible.

Quand il fut de retour chez lui, Iruka était dans la cuisine, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée quand il remarqua que le blond était désorienté.

- Naruto ça vas ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui… Oui, je vais très bien. Je vais préparer mes affaires et je viens manger ! répondit Naruto avec un sourire pour ne pas que son tuteur ne s'inquiète pour lui.

- Bon ce sera prêt dans 30 minutes !

Naruto partit en direction de sa chambre, tout en préparant son sac, il repensa à sa journée, d'abord quand il eut annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis, ensuite quand ce fut à Sakura de le féliciter et pour finir le baiser que Sasuke et lui avaient échangé.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?_

- Naruto c'est prêt, à table !

- J'arrive, je me lave les mains avant ! cria Naruto depuis sa chambre

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se lava les mains et vit son reflet dans le miroir, en repensant au baiser, il rougit, mais sortit tout de suite se baiser de son esprit, enfin pour l'instant seulement. Il descendit les escaliers et rejoint Iruka dans la cuisine, prêt et n'attendait plus que Naruto pour pouvoir manger. Celui-ci s'installa à table face à Iruka et commença à manger en silence

- Alors et ta journée ?

- Ah… Euh… C'était bien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Naruto ?

- Oh rien, je t'assure !

- Arrête de mentir, tu sais ne pas mentir et tu le sais très bien !

- Bon… Quitter le village me fend un peu le cœur et d'un autre côté j'ai peur de la retrouver et de sa réaction face à moi

- Elle t'aime tel que tu es et j'espère que tu deviendras fort par la même occasion pour que tu puisses la protéger comme tu le dis tout le temps ! souria Iruka essayant de lui remonter un peu le moral

- Oui, tu as raison Iruka, merci !

Après le repas finit, Naruto débarrassa la table la nettoya tandis que Iruka faisait a vaisselle, l'essuya et la rangea. Pour finir la soirée, ils se mirent un film comique, ils le regardèrent jusqu'à la fin (c'est logique un peu non ?) Quand le film se termina il était 23heures passé. L'heure à laquelle Naruto décida d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir réussir à se lever tôt le lendemain.

« Bip bip bip bip bip »

- Mmmmmh…!

Une main sortit de sous la coquette pour éteindre le réveille qui sonnait depuis un moment déjà, Naruto sortit du pays des rêves et chercha à tâtons le réveille, mais ne le trouvant pas, il se leva d'un coup, regarda ou le réveille était poser et le vit sur le bureau un peu plus loin que son lit. Il se leva à contre cœur, en quelques enjambés, il éteignit son réveille indiquant « 6h30 ». Il observa sa chambre, quelques habits traînant un peu par-ci par-là. Elle était assez grande sa chambre, un double lit placé en-dessous de la fenêtre, sa table de chevet à côté du lit son bureau était face à son lit, l'armoire à côté du bureau contre le mur, et de l'autre côté du bureau une bibliothèque remplit de livres et de babioles, tout était de couleur pin foncé. Son sac était prêt, mais lui pas trop, encore endormie, il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda la montre de la cuisine et vit l'heure marqué « 7h35 » il allait devoir partir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Quand l'heure du départ arriva, il partit avec Iruka à l'entrée du village. Un homme les attendait déjà, quand il les vit, il se dirigea vers eux en tendant sa main pour serrer celle d'Iruka

- Salut petit ça vas ? questionna un grand homme aux longs cheveux blancs, à la carrure imposante, il faisait un peu peur à voir quand même.

- Oui, je vais bien Jiraya !

- Presser de partir ?

- Trop ! Tout en sautant de joie sur place

- Alors dit au revoir à Iruka et au village !

- Je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse !

Iruka le serra dans ses bras, Naruto se dégage après une minute, il s'éloigna un peu et fit un dernier signe de main à Iruka. Il resta planté sur place un instant et regarda un son village, avant de se retourner et rejoindre Jiraya qui était déjà en route

- C'est partit pour deux ans d'entraînement… !!!

_**A suivre…**_

**

* * *

Sayoko : **"profite du spectacle" 

**Naruto : **Ok! Dis moi pourquoi je dois déjà partir et pas Sasuke et pourquoi ma sœur soit** pas **venu dans ce chapitre ?

**Sasuke : **"ne s'en mêle pas"

**Poemsinks : **Parce que t'es censé retrouver quelque chose

**Naruto : **Oh, je vois, mais j'espère que je me ferais mon Sasuke ?

**Sasuke : **O.o

**Poemsinks : **Eh bien oui… Et… Non

**Naruto : **QUOI JE TE DÉTESTE ?! DONNE-MOI LE SCÉNARIO !

**Poemsinks : **"court"

**Naruto : **SI TU FAIS UNE DEATH FIC, JE TE JURE QUE…

**Poemsinks : **"court toujours" Je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux !!!

**Sasuke : **Naruto calme toi un peu

**Sayoko :** O.o

_Et après les gens se demandent pourquoi je reste mince. C'est parce que je me fais poursuivre par des fragments de mon imagination._


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yoko pour l'instant seulement

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez-moi vos impressions please !!!

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 3**

Ils marchaient tous les deux d'un pas serein quand

- Dites Jiraya sensei ?

- Mmmh… ?

- Vous allez m'apprendre quoi comme technique ?

-T u verras bien !

- Roooh… Ce n'est pas juste !

- 14 ans est toujours à faire le gamin de 4 ans !

- Désoler d'être comme je suis !

Lui tirant la langue, il dépassa Jiraya et se mit à bouder dans son coin. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant 2 heures de temps dans un silence de plomb. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans le centre ville. C'était une ville immense (imaginer un peu comme les villes de Tokyo ou de New-York) des grands magasins illuminant certains articles exposés sur la devanture de la boutique, beaucoup de voiture circulait maintenant, ils étaient arrivés à l'heure ou tout le monde finissait son travail pour rentrer chez soi.

- Wooouuuaaahhhooouuu !

- Oh ! Naruto c'est juste une ville ! fit remarqué Jiraya ironiquement

- Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de m'extasier devant tout ça, par rapport à notre village, ici ça doit être le paradis !

- Il a quoi notre village ?

- Ben… Comment dire, disons que c'est un petit village pommé on peut dire ça, on a la télévision, la ligne téléphonique, heureusement, et rarement des voitures, tandis qu'ici y a de tout ce que l'on veut, du petit marchand d'orange jusqu'au grand super marché ! dit-il tout en se grattant le derrière de son crâne un peu gêné par sa propre réponse

- Te gêne pas, ce n'est pas un paradis ici, y a que des pervers, des pédophiles, des voleurs, et j'en passe !

- Vous êtes leur chef au quoi ?

- …

- Ben ouais quoi, vous dites ça comme si vous connaissiez les rues du centre ville !

- On peut dire ça comme ça !

- …

- Bon si on allait chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit, car demain on va devoir se lever très tôt pour traverser la ville en direction de la forêt

- D'accord, mais avant on de trouver un endroit pour dormir, je meurs de faim MOI !

- M'en serrais douté tient !

Et sur ce ils partirent tous les deux à la recherche d'un fast-food. Ils en trouvèrent un pas loin d'un hôtel, pour être plus exact juste en face du fast-food, tous les deux s'installent sur à une table libre, attendirent le serveur qu'il vienne, après 3 minutes, il arriva et prit les commandes et quand il fut assé éloigner Naruto retenta sa chance avec un Jiraya d'un peu plus de bonne humeur

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire les entraînements ?

- Mmmh… !

- Vous allez m'apprendre quoi ?

- Alors là, comme je te l'ai déjà avant, tu le sauras en heure et en temps voulut ! tout sourire face à un Naruto un peu dépité

- Allez au moins un indice !

- Bon, je vais te dire un indice pour ton entraînement !

- …

- On ne prendra ni voiture, ni train, ni avion, ni bus rien, à part si on doit prendre un bateau pour traverser la mer, mais on fera tout nos trajet à pied ! lui répondit Jiraya avant d'être pris d'un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait Naruto

- Non… C'est pas vrai, vous dites n'importe quoi je parie ! répond Naruto toujours sous le choc ne croyant pas ses oreilles

- Non… C'est la pure et stricte vérité !

Sans pouvoir continuer, car le serveur arriva avec leur commande, Naruto ne dit plus rien et regarda son bol de râmen qu'il avait commandé avec un verre d'eau quant à Jiraya, lui avait aussi un bol de râmen et une bière, Naruto n'aillant droit car étant encore mineur, mais au bout d'un certain temps, Naruto ne put s'empêcher et lui dit la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début

- Vous croyez qu'elle me reconnaîtra et que moi je la reconnaîtrais ?

- Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, tu devras trouver ta réponse seul à ta question !

- Vous avez surement raison sensei ! en baissant un peu la tête

- Heu… Dit moi ou est la dernière destination que tu sais de ta sœur ? questionna Jiraya pour changer de sujet en voyant le regard triste chez Naruto

- En France, mais c'est loin d'ici n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, très loin ! En avion il faut au moins 10 heures de vol, alors imagine à pied !

J- e parie que vous aviez tout prévu pour que nous marchions que prendre un transport en commun !

- Moi ?... Au grand jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de faire cela ! essayant de garder une tête d'étonner mais eu des difficultés à garder la tête en voyant que Naruto lui lancer un regard noir

- Vous êtes un sadique doublé d'un pervers, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit ?

- Euh… Attend que je me souvienne, oui, on me la déjà dit mais Tsunade avec utiliser des mots encore pire que toi ! lui répondit en frissonnant un peu à l'invocation de ce souvenir

- C'était si terrible que ça ?

- Si je te dis que j'aurais préféré me battre avec une armée d'Orochimaru, tu me croirais ?

- Ah… Ok, je comprends !

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger, il était « 20h30 », ils se levèrent, payèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel, pour prendre une chambre pour la nuit, qui était juste en face du fast-food. Après que Jiraya s'enregistra pour une chambre double, il prit les clés que lui tendait le réceptionniste, ils allèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, Jiraya mit la clé dans la serrure, l'ouvrit et vit une petite tête blonde lui passer devant pour aller sur le lit qui se trouvait proche de la fenêtre et s'y tomber dessus pour pouvoir se reposer, Jiraya, lui il alla vers le lit près de la porte, quand il fut installer, il s'endormit vite tout comme Naruto.

Le lendemain ils se levèrent, payèrent la note de l'hôtel, mais ils avaient quand même pris le petit déjeuner, et ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre la prochaine ville. Et ce manège dura une année, en visitant les villes, Naruto devenait de plus en plus fort, car il apprenait en même temps de nouvelle technique. Après un an de marche, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Paris en France pour aller l'accueillir. Ils étaient arrivés juste 5 minutes à l'avance, pour une fois.

« 14h00 » sonna, toujours pas là !

« 14h30 » sonna, toujours pas là !

- Mais ou est-elle bon sang !

- Un peu de patiente Naruto !

Quand Naruto voulut répliquer, il la vit enfin. Elle était juste en-dessous de la grosse horloge du hall d'entrée. Il alla vers elle d'un pas hésitant, posa une main sur son épaule et la fit se tourner en face de lui. Elle avait sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et c'était retournée pour voir à qui appartenait cette main. Après 10 ans d'absence, elle revit enfin son grand frère qui se trouvait face à elle, un sourire sur son visage. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et lui sauta au coup et fondit en larme, le serrant de toute ses force ne croyant pas que c'était lui, croyant qu'elle rêvée comme toujours. Naruto la serra à son tour et laissa deux ou trois larmes coulait sur ses joues heureux de la revoir depuis tout ce temps.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ma petite Sayoko !

Elle se détacha de lui toujours les larmes aux yeux et fit un hochement de tête de haut en bas pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, Naruto sécha ses larmes et celle de sa petite sœur par la même occasion. Jiraya les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, il se mit à observer les jumeaux, et fut stupéfaits de voir qu'ils ressemblaient à leurs parents étant jeunes. Oui, la petite Sayoko, qui avait grandit depuis car elle n'est plus petite, ressemblait atrocement à sa mère. Ses yeux couleurs lilas étaient remplis de larmes de joie, ses lèvres fines formait un sourire magnifique à faire fondre sur place, sa peau pâle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux ainsi que de ses cheveux couleur blond presque blanc aux reflets dorée, qui étaient à mi-cuisse, ils ont vachement grandit en 10 ans quand même, en la voyant on la prendrait pour un ange descendant du ciel, seulement si elle était habillée au blanc, hélas aujourd'hui elle était toute de noir vêtu. Elle avait des baskets noir-gris, une mini-jupe noir que ses cheveux dépassait largement la hauteur de la jupe, sur la jupe une ceinture avec des chaînes dessus (façon gothique un peu lol XD) un pull noir transparent qui lui dénudé les épaules et les manches de ce même pull était bien trop grande pour elle et remarqua par la même occasion qu'à l'avant gauche il y avait un bandage, un top noir moulant qui montrait son nombril. Et pour parfaire leur ressemblance, tout deux portait un pendentif identique à part la couleur qui changeait. Le pendentif de Naruto était de couleur bleu azur, qui contrastait très bien avec ses yeux et Sayoko l'avait de couleur lilas, la même couleur que ses yeux. Quand il avait vu sa jupe, il avait remarqué la maigreur de son corps.

_Elle est bien trop maigre pour une jeune fille de son âge_. Pensa-t-il

Naruto qui était face à lui ressemblait étrangement à son père, s'il les avait vus maintenant pour la première fois il les aurait pris pour leurs parents.

Lorsque Naruto prit enfin conscience de comment était habillée sa sœur, il prit sa veste et la mis sur les épaules de celle-ci tout en regardant autour de lui pour voir qui avait vu sa sœur habillée de cette façon. Plusieurs garçons les regardaient d'un air qui ne convenait pas trop pour Naruto.

- T'es devenue une bien jolie jeune fille, je dois le reconnaître, mais s'il te plaît ne t'habille plus comme ça d'accord ?

- Ah ah ah ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ça fait que 5 minutes que tu la vois que déjà tu veux empêcher les garçons de s'approcher d'elle ! rigola Jiraya

Mais Sayoko, elle cela l'amusa un peu, même après si longtemps de séparation, il continuer de vouloir la protéger, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse enfin se débrouiller seule.

- Heu… Bonjour, vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki ?

- Heu… Oui, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Yoko Mitsumi, je suis la directrice de la jeune Sayoko !

Elle était ni trop belle, ni trop moche, juste ce qu'il fallait, mais elle avait l'air vraiment jeune, entre 20-25 ans, ses yeux de couleurs noisette me fixait intensément avec un sourire, ses cheveux châtains clairs, qui était vraiment court et relevé en l'air à l'aide de gel.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Jiraya, je suis l'accompagnateur de ce jeune homme !

- Bien nous allons juste finir de signer quelques papiers avant de pouvoir la laisser partir, il était temps n'est-ce pas Sayoko ? Après tout ce temps à l'hôpital, il était vraiment temps je trouve ! Bon allons y maintenant alors !

Sayoko fit un hochement de tête affirmatif et suivit les trois autres qui étaient déjà partit. Ils allèrent dans un café qui était qu'à 2 minutes de la gare. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du café, Yoko sortit ce qu'il fallait pour que Jiraya puisse signer, tandis que Sayoko et Naruto restaient tranquille. Elle tendit les papiers et un stylo à Jiraya et il signa. Après 5 minutes de silence, juste le grattement du stylo sur le papier, retendit à Yoko, pendant que celle-ci vérifier le contenu des papiers.

- C'est tout ok, elle peut désormais vous suivre ou vous irez !

- Super, on va super bien s'amuser !

- Oui, mais juste avant de partir voici quelque chose pour toi Sayoko ! dit-elle tout en sortant de son sac un sachet ou il y avait plusieurs boîtes de médicaments

- C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Naruto perplexe de voir autant de médicament

- Ceci appartient à Sayoko, j'ai tout mis leur utilisation, et quoi faire en cas d'urgence sur cette feuille de papier que tu vois dans le sachet, ce sont des médicaments pour ses crises, la seule chose, elle doit les prendre tous les matins, c'est obligatoire, et il faut que tu les aies toujours sur toi, car je sais que Sayoko ne voudra jamais les prendre avec elle ! dit avec sérieux une Yoko un peut inquiète

- D'accord, je les prendrais toujours avec moi ! dit-il tout en prenant le sachet pour le mettre dans son sac à dos.

- Oh et avant que j'oublie, cela fait 10 ans qu'elle ne parle pas du tout !

- Ne vous inquiété pas, je ferais tout pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau parler ! dit un Naruto hyper content d'avoir retrouvée sa sœur

- Je n'en doute pas du tout ! souria Yoko à Sayoko

Sayoko fut surprise de la réponse de son grand frère, mais fut émue à la fois, à partir de maintenant elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui si elle avait le moindre problème. Tous les quatre se levèrent, une dernière fois elle serra la main à Jiraya et à Naruto, quand ce fut le tour à Sayoko, elle prit dans ses bras lui disant de faire attention à elle et de bien travailler en cours.

- Alors si jamais il y a le moindre problème, je vous donne mon numéro pour m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de nuit !

- Pas de problème ! dit Naruto en prenant le numéro et le mettant dans le sachet avec les médicaments

Ils partirent tous les trois à droite tandis que Yoko partait dans l'autre direction. Ils refirent le même trajet que l'aller, ils s'arrêtèrent parfois pour dormir dans un hôtel, ou dormir à la belle étoile, et aussi pour pouvoir manger. Naruto continua quand même l'entraînement, même Sayoko essaya une fois, se révélant être une très bonne élève, et Jiraya lui promit, que lorsqu'il rentrerait au village, Naruto irait l'amener à l'hokage pour qu'elle puisse l'entraîner afin d'être une ninja médical. Ce trajet dura une année comme pour l'aller.

Quand ils virent les portes des l'entrée du village, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de sa sœur et de vouloir courir, il regarda Jiraya une fois et lui autorisa de faire ce qu'il voulait, alors Naruto courut le plus vite possible et Sayoko fut obligée de le suivre car il lui tenait la main. Ils couraient tous les deux dans les rues du village, et beaucoup de monde se retourner sur leur passage pour voir la beauté de la jeune fille.

Pendant que Naruto courait dans les rues, un jeune brun était comme à son habitude, assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre. Il réfléchissait encore et encore de Naruto et lui, et de leur baiser échanger la veille du départ du petit blond. Parfois il lui arrivait de porter son index sur ses lèvres pour être sur que cela avait été vrai. Lentement il baissa son regard sur une jeune fille aux cheveux rose qui courait en hurlant

- NARUTOOOOOOOOO !

Quand elle le vit, elle le serra si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer, Sayoko, elle regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, tenant toujours la main de son frère.

- Salut Sakura tu vas bien ? demanda Naruto après que la concernée le lâcha pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement

Le brun faillit tomber de son perchoir en entendant la voix qui avait répondu à Sakura. Oui c'était lui, il était enfin rentré, il avait reconnut la voix qui lui avait manqué depuis 2 ans. Doucement, il descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre les personnes qui étaient au pied de l'arbre dans lequel il réfléchissait depuis ce matin. Quand il vit Naruto tenir la main de la jeune fille blonde, son sang commença à bouillir, alors il reprit son air froid et hautain et lui lança

- Rentré baka ?

Naruto était un peu vexé par ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, mais quand il voulut le rejoindre pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui, il remarqua que sa sœur lui tenait toujours la main, alors il se dirigea vers Sakura, lui demanda si celle-ci accepter de prendre la main de la blonde, Sakura parut surprise de la demande du blond, mais voyant son regard suppliant ne put résister, alors elle prit la main de la blonde et Naruto lui promit de la présenter après, la blonde le regarda paniqué mais il lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiétée, car il était toujours à côté d'elle. Ensuite il se retourna, fit face à Sasuke, qui était plus grand que lui d'au moins 10cm alors que sa petit sœur était plus petite d'au moins 5cm, il prit une grande inspiration, s'avança et tendit ses bras et les enroula autour des épaules de Sasuke, sous les regards surprit de sa sœur, de Sakura et d'un Sasuke ne sachant comment réagir sur le coup.

- Salut à toi aussi Sasuke, toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué comme tout le monde dans ce village !

_**A suivre…**_

**

* * *

Poemsinks : **Bon vous savez que Sasuke est toujours distant et est un peu androgyne. Mais il est carrément beau. J'ai donc décidée de lui donner l'occasion de ce décrispé un peu… 

**Sasuke : **"gloups" tu comptes faire comment ?

**Poemsinks : **En te travestissant !! (Ah vous m'aviez vue venir XD) et voilà ! Sasuke en zolie lycéenne

**Sayoko :** O.o

**Sasuke : **Non mais ça vas pas !

_**Suite à des problèmes techniques, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'interrompre notre discussion**_

**Sasuke : **"prends le téléphone et compose le numéro de Naruto" Ouais au fait Naruto… Il nous faudrait une nouvelle scénarise pour la suite. L'ancienne...? ... Elle… Euh… Est tombé d'une falaise par mégarde "smile"

**Naruto : **"soupir" Sasuke… Tu ne peux pas pousser l'auteur dans un précipice juste parce qu'elle… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, cette fois ?

**Sasuke : **Elle a tentée de me travestir en une jeune lycéenne

**Sayoko :** O.o

**Naruto : **… Je… Je vois… Je comprends mieux alors… Hum… Une mini jupe hein ?... Il y a des photos ?

**Sasuke : **"serre tellement fort le téléphone qu'il le brise en mille morceaux"


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD)

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez-moi vos impressions please !!!

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 4 **

Les deux jeunes demoiselles ainsi que Sasuke furent surpris de l'attitude du blond. Au bout de trois minutes, Naruto le lâcha enfin tout en lui parlant

- Alors Sasuke, tu vas bien depuis tout ce temps ?

- Euh… Oui… Enfin je crois !

- Tu crois ?

- Non mais ça vas pas ou bien Naruto ? scanda Sakura après le choc

- Je vais bien oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- T'as pris Sasuke dans tes bras !

- Et alors ? C'est mon ami non ?

- Bon d'accord c'est peut être ton ami, mais ça surprend !

- Là elle n'a pas tort Naruto ! confirma Sasuke après s'être remis du choc

- Bon ok, vous deux je vous prendrais plus dans mes bras, par contre toi je te prends volontiers ! mimant le geste à la parole tout en souriant

- Naruto ! Sakura regarda un instant le jeune fille blonde et hésita de lui demander, mais finalement lui demanda quand même

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui cette fille et pourquoi elle porte ta veste ?

- T'es jalouse ?

- Non, mais elle n'a pas parlée depuis que tu es arrivé !

- Je vous le dirais après quand tout le monde sera la, comme ça je n'aurais pas à répéter plusieurs fois qui elle est, mais en attendant, je dois aller voir Tsunade-baba, alors à plus ! il reprit la main de Sayoko et partit rapidement voir l'hokage du village.

Sakura et Sasuke furent surpris que le Naruto qu'ils connaissaient, ait un peu changé. Mais ils furent vite rejoint par plusieurs personnes, les deux partirent avec eux, Sasuke, ayant du mal à supporter les filles (on se demande pourquoi XD) resta un peu en retrait.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et cette fille, qui sait bon sang, en plus je ne supporte pas qu'elle lui prenne la main, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de lui, quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de dire là, je suis jaloux parce qu'une fille soit avec Naruto ?_

- Bon Sasuke t'es à la traîne là !

- Oui, j'arrive Sakura ! Pfffff… Pire qu'une mère poule celle-là !

Et tout le groupe partit pour aller préparer une super surprise pour un certain blond. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tsunade, Sayoko montrait ses talents de ninja médical et un peu de ce qu'elle arrivait à faire pour le combat, tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant une année avec Jiraya et Naruto. Après sa démonstration, l'hokage se leva et alla vers elle.

- T'es vraiment douée tu le sais ça ? T'es bien la digne fille de ta mère, aussi douée pour la médecine que pour les combats, on pourrait dire qu'elle c'est réincarner en toi !

- Pourquoi ma mère serait réincarnée en Sayoko ?

- Car toi tu as les capacités du combat du côté de ton père, et ta sœur les capacités médical du côté de ta mère et un peu de combat du côté de ton père !

- Sans oublier votre ressemblance frappante avec eux ! dit Jiraya qui venait d'entrée dans le bureau par la fenêtre

- Et t'es gonflé toi, depuis quand on rentre dans mon bureau par la fenêtre ?

- Depuis que si je te demande de te voir tu dis non et aussi parce que tu m'y as interdit de rentré par la porte, faut bien que je trouve une autre solution !

- J'ai mes raisons

- Oh vous deux, on est là nous ! s'interposa Naruto car les deux sannins faisait comme si les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- Pardon Naruto, on sait un peu emporté ! s'excusa Jiraya

- Ben on dirait un vieux couple tous les deux ! ricana Naruto

- Tais-toi ou je t'en colle une qui te fera voler à travers le village ! menaça une Tsunade vraiment très en colère

- Euh… D'accord, mais une question !

- Vas-y pose là ta question ! répond Jiraya en fermant la fenêtre derrière lui

- Pourquoi vous dites que Sayoko et moi ressemblons à nos parents ?

- Ta sœur, elle elle ressemble à ta mère et toi bien sur tu ressemble à ton père ! lui répondit Tsunade après s'être un peu calmée

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Et oui, bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai des tonnes de paperasse, alors va falloir que je m'y mette et vous que vous partiez ! soupira l'hokage en regardant les papiers qui jonchait son bureau

- Pas de problème nous y allons tout de suite ! Vous deux allez poser vos affaire et venez me rejoindre sur l'aire d'entraînement n°9

- Oui Jiraya sensei ! et tout deux partirent poser leurs affaires

- Tu avais raison Jiraya, ils leur ressemblaient vraiment, j'avais l'impression de les revoir en face de moi !

- J'ai l'impression moi aussi de les revoir ! souriant un peu tristement en se remémorant son passé avec les parents des jumeaux.

- Bon toi aussi va falloir que tu te sauves !

- Ok, à la prochaine alors !

Et à son tour il partit comme il était venu soit par la fenêtre.

Naruto et Sayoko marchaient tranquillement dans les rues pour rentrer. Beaucoup de passants se retournaient pour mieux admirer la jeune fille qui été passée en cous de vent avec Naruto. Ils purent admirer la beauté de celle-ci à leur guise. Quand les deux jeunes arrivèrent chez Iruka, il sortit en trombe et bouscula les jeunes, reconnaissant Naruto il l'aida à se relever et voulut aider Sayoko, mais il avait faillit lâcher son sac en voyant la ressemblance avec sa mère, alors ce fut Naruto qui l'aida à se relever. Il leur dit de s'excuser, mais qu'il était déjà en retard pour son cours à l'académie, mais promit qu'ils se parleraient tous les trois ce soir. Naruto entra à l'intérieur suivit de Sayoko. Il monta les escaliers et l'invita à le suivre, il l'amena dans sa chambre posa ses affaires, et alla dans la chambre d'en face, il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Sayoko en lui disant que c'était sa chambre.

Un lit pour deux personnes était placé sous la fenêtre, à côté se trouvait une table de chevet ou une lampe était posée avec un réveille, en face du lit, il y avait le bureau, tout proche du lit se trouvait une grande armoire tout était de couleur blanc laquée avec des touches de rose par-ci par-là.

- J'espère quelle te plaît, on ne savait pas trop tes goûts, on alors moi et Iruka on a demandé à des filles de notre âge les goûts ! dit Naruto tout en lui tendant un petit ours en peluche de couleur rose. Ca c'est pour toi, je sais au moins une chose sur les filles, je sais qu'elles aiment beaucoup les peluches !

Sayoko fut heureuse de sa nouvelle chambre et pour l'ours en peluche qu'elle confirma par un hochement de tête affirmative.

Tranquillement ils se préparèrent, au moment de partir, Naruto se souvint des médicaments, au plus grand malheur de Sayoko, il prit un sac pour y mettre ce qu'il fallait, le mit sur ses épaules et partirent tous les deux rejoindre Jiraya. Ils leur avaient fallut 30 minutes pour pouvoir y aller, car tout les villageois voulaient savoir qui était cette jeune fille qui accompagner Naruto, au bout du compte ils arrivèrent enfin. Comme il n'y avait encore personne, ils s'installèrent à même le sol en attendant. Sayoko qui avait chaud à cause de la veste voulut l'enlever mais Naruto lui avait dit non, il ne voulait pas que le pervers de service puisse ce rincer l'œil, surtout comme elle est habillée aujourd'hui, alors à contre cœur elle la garda sur elle. 5 minutes passèrent quand ils entendirent du bruit dans les buissons, d'un même mouvement ils se levèrent, Naruto pris deux kunaïs et en donna un à Sayoko pour qu'elle puisse se protégé.

- Pourquoi vous mettez-vous en garde tous les deux ? parla une voix que Naruto connaissait que trop bien

- Kakashi sensei ?

- Tout juste, c'est bien moi !

- Alors les autres ne doivent être très loin !

- Encore une fois t'as juste ! il détourna son regard et fut surpris de voir les deux jeunes ressemblaient à leurs parents

- …

- Mignonne ta petite…

- Naruto ! On est trop content de te revoir ! dit Ino qui avait sautée au cou du blond les renversant tout les deux au sol.

- Et grosse truie tu vas le lâcher oui ?

- T'es jalouse grand front ? lui répondit Ino en se relevant pour faire face à une Sakura en colère

- Moi jalouse ? Non, mais t'as pas vue que tu l'étouffais !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Ino ! dit Naruto se relevant en étant aidée par Sayoko. Aïe tu m'as fait mal ! il se massa la tête qui avait durement touché sol.

- Désoler, mais j'étais contente de te revoir après tout ce temps !

Et il vit que tout le monde, et même les trois ninjas de Suna, était là et même Gaï sensei, l'éternel rival de Kakashi. Il serra la main à tous, même à Sasuke, et les filles, elles préfèrent le prendre dans leurs bras, et quand tout cela fut fait, Kakashi posa la question que tout le monde voulait demander

- Comme je te disais, mignonne ta petite amie !

- … Ah, ah, ah ! Elle ma petite amie ? Naruto fut pris d'un fou rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme pour répondre

- Quoi ce n'est pas ta petite amie ? répondit un Kankurô intéresser

- Et non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est beaucoup plus que ça ! Mais avant de vous la présenter, je vais vous présenter à elle ! Alors pour commencer, il y a Neji Hyugâ, Rock Lee et Tentent accompagner par leur sensei, Gaï Muto. On continue avec la cousine de Neji, Hinata Hyugâ, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka accompagné de son chien Akamaru. La suite avec Chôji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara et la miss qui m'a fait tomber au sol, Ino Yamanaka. Après il y a Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa, tous les trois sommes sous les ordres de Kakashi, et on finit par l'équipe de Suna composé de Kankurô, de Temari et de Gaara du désert.

- Alors qui sait ? demanda Ino la plus curieuse de tous

- C'est ma… ma petite sœur !

- QUOI ?

- Ma petite sœur !

- Mais elle est trop mignonne pour être ta petite sœur !lui répond Kankurô en essayant de la regarder sous tous les angles possible

- Je dois comprendre quoi là ?

- Euh… Rien laisse tomber !

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant c'est l'heure de la fête ! rappela Tenten

- Quelle fête ?

- Ben la fête que l'on a faite pour toi, pour ton retour au village ! répond Sakura

- Et ouais, allez en avant la musique ! dit un Lee super exciter

Quand la musique fut mise, tout le monde, ou presque, dansèrent. Naruto parla avec Kakashi sur la ressemblance avec leur parent. Sayoko se tenait à côté de Naruto et regarda tout le monde s'amuser. Certaines personnes se trouvaient au centre pour danser, d'autre étaient au buffet pour pouvoir manger (qui parmi tout le monde mange tout le temps ?) et d'autre encore restaient en retrait et parler avec leur amis. D'un coup elle sentit être observée, elle chercha des yeux qui pouvaient bien la regarder, et elle découvrit enfin deux yeux de couleur turquoise. C'était Gaara du désert qui l'observait, quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il détourna son regard en rougissant et à son tour elle rougit aussi.

_Il est mignon quand il rougit !_ pensa-t-elle

Tout d'un coup, sa vue se fit trouble, elle porta sa main sur sa poitrine, elle commença à faiblir, elle s'agrippa à la manche de Naruto et tomba sur le sol, mais sa chute fut ralentit par Naruto, qui l'aida à s'appuyer contre un arbre sous le regard de Kakashi. Il prit son sac dans ses mains et chercha les médicaments qu'il fallait mais ne trouvant pas, il demanda à Kakashi s'il pouvait aller chercher Sakura, il accepta son poser de question, il trouva Sakura avec Hinata et Ino, les deux se disputaient et la timide les regardait sans savoir quoi faire, il prit Sakura par le bras et l'amena vers Naruto. Elle se mit à genoux près de Sayoko et Naruto, prit le sac des mains du blond, prit la liste, la lut rapidement et trouva le médicament pour Sayoko, elle lui donna avec le verre d'eau que Kakashi avait préalablement pris en allant cherche Sakura, quand elle eut pris le médicament avec l'eau, elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais pas assez pour pouvoir rester debout, alors elle resta assise au sol. Naruto remercia du fond du cœur Sakura. Quand elle fut éloignée, il pensa

_Heureusement que personne n'a rien vu._

Mais c'était faux, deux jeunes avaient vus ce qui s'étaient passé (je vous laisse devinez qui XD). 5 minutes après, Kankurô vint voir Sayoko et lui posa une question

- Tu voudrais danser avec moi ?

- Non elle ne veut pas, alors laisse la tranquille !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé, mais à ta petite sœur !

- Elle ne veut pas !

- Elle a une bouche, qu'elle le dise elle-même !

- Non, elle ne peut pas !

- Et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ? demanda Kankurô commençant à s'énerver

- Elle ne peut pas parler ! répondit Naruto en haussant la voix, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde les observer

- Ah ouais et depuis quand ?

- DEPUIS 10 ANS ! hurla-t-il

- …

- Euh… C'est vrai ça ?

- Bien sur que c'est vrai, t'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'elle est là, elle n'a pas dit un mot ?

- Ben je pensais qu'elle était timide c'est tout !

- Ben non elle ne l'est pas ! dit Naruto en baissant la tête

- Et Naruto, t'inquiète pas on l'aidera à pourvoir parler ! réconforta Sakura qui était venu se mettre à côté de Naruto

- Ouais, elle a raison, on fera tout pour y arriver ! répliqua Tenten

Sayoko fut surprise de la réaction de tout le monde qui avait réagit comme son frère, Kakashi qui était encore à côté d'elle remarqua son regard étonner, il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui expliqua

- Notre village est un peu spécial, on s'entre-aide coûte que coûte, c'est la devise de ce village ! il lui souria sous son masque pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiété.

Sayoko souria et fut surprise d'une chevelure blonde la serre tout en disant qu'elle était trop mignonne quand elle souriait, car elle ressemblait à un ange ou à une poupée, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, alors elle souria à nouveau et cette fois Gaara put voir son sourire et cru fondre sur place en voyant ce sourire illuminer se visage. Sasuke, lui ne la regardait pas, depuis le début de la fête, il regardait une autre personne, quand celle-ci sentit qu'on l'observer, détourna son regard et tomba sur les yeux de Sasuke qui détourna sa tête en rougissant, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il reprit son observation sur Naruto et vit que celui-ci lui souriait tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet que le brun rougisse encore plus.

Quand ce fut une heure avancé, plusieurs personnes décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentré, et demain rendez-vous ici pour ranger un peu le bazar causé par la fête. Naruto et Sayoko rentrèrent accompagnés de Sasuke et de Sakura. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout de ce qui lui était arrivé durant deux ans avec l'entraînement je Jiraya. A l'entrée du village, Sakura dut prendre la direction de droite, elle salua les trois autres et partit, quant aux autres, ils continuèrent tout droit. Après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant chez Iruka, la lumière était allumée encore. Ils restèrent plantés là tous les trois, Sayoko remarqua qu'elle gênée un peu, alors elle prit le sac de son frère, fit un signe à Sasuke pour lui dire bonne nuit, et monta les escaliers. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent seuls, ils n'osaient se parlés, Naruto lui garder la tête baisser et Sasuke le regardait et finit par dire

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille ?

- D'accord, je vais juste prévenir Iruka

- Ok, je t'attends ici !

S'appuyant contre la palissade de la maison en face de celle de Naruto, il vit que celui-ci était à la porte et disait à Iruka qu'il rentrait un peu plus tard. Il descendit et rejoignit Sasuke, qui s'était redressé pour le rejoindre au bas des escaliers. Tout deux partirent au parc pour trouver un coin tranquille. Arriver, ils allèrent sous un grand chêne, et Naruto vit avec surprise une balançoire, quant à Sasuke, qui s'avait qu'il y avait une balançoire, ne fut pas étonné, il s'y installa, tandis que Sasuke, comme à son habitude, s'installa sur la branche au-dessus de lui.

_Ca a vraiment changé en deux ans ici !_

Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence quasi-total, seul la balançoire grinçait un peu. Quand ce fut insupportable, ce fut Sasuke qui parla le premier

- Tu y as repensé ?

- Penser à quoi ?

- A… A ce baiser ? lâcha Sasuke tout en rougissant et murmurant la fin de sa phrase mais que Naruto entendit quand même

- …

- …

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Euh… Pour rien !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras ?

- …

- …

- Ca m'a un peu surpris je l'avoue et… J'étais content ! en rougissant en plus que ce qu'il pouvait

- … !

Naruto leva sa tête et vit que Sasuke était rouge, il commença à rire, Sasuke qui l'entendait rire, baissa sa tête brusquement ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il tomba sur Naruto (me demandais pas comment il a put faire pour tomber sur lui, alors qu'il aurait du tomber à côté de lui) et tombèrent tous les deux en arrière, pour Naruto ce fut pour la deuxième fois de la journée, sur le sol en se frappant durement sa tête. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit les yeux noir profond l'observer, il comprit que Sasuke était sur lui et lui dessous Sasuke. Sasuke regardait les yeux de Naruto, le clair de lune les faisait illuminés, les cheveux du blond étaient étalaient sur le sol, ce qui faisait que son visage était découvert, il pouvait ainsi mieux l'observer. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérait, doucement il baissa son visage sur celui de Naruto, fermant les yeux, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine quand…

_**A suivre...**_

**

* * *

Sasuke: **Pourquoi t'arrête toujours ou ça devient intéressant entre Naruto et moi !?! 

**Naruto:** C'est vrai ça, pourquoi !?!

**Poemsinks:** Pour le suspens

**Sasuke: **Ben nous on n'aime pas trop le suspense surtout quand un truc d'importe nous arrive, alors change un peu la fin de tes chapitres !!!

**Poemsinks:** Continue comme ça tu auras des problèmes dans les prochains fics

**Sasuke : **Bon je me tais alors !!!

**Naruto:** Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur toi !?!

**Poemsinks:** Car j'y ai passée toute la nuit et vous critiquer encore et… Et… _les larmes coulent sur ses joues_

**Sayoko:** Et je pense que ce n'est pas tout, tu t'énerve pour un rien, tu pleures pour un rien, je crois que tes copines te disent bonjours !!!

**Naruto:** Ses copines !?!

**Poemsinks:** Oui, tu as raison Sayoko, laisse tomber Naruto, c'est des problèmes de filles, et en plus vous zêtes méchants toi et Sasuke, ouhin ouhin ouhin !!!

**Naruto:** Des problèmes de filles !?! Ah... Ok je vois et d'accord on se tait, on ne dit plus rien promis !!!

**Sasuke: **Désolé, promis on ne dit plus rien !!!

**Poemsinks:** Yes, ça marche à tous les coups la jeune fille en pleure pour que les mecs se taisent et arrêtes de critiquer

**Sayoko: **Et ils se font avoir ces deux là


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD)

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez-moi vos impressions please !!!

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 5 :**

- SASUKEEEEE !

Quand ils entendirent une personne qui appeler le brun, la tête de celui-ci était posé dans le creux du cou en maudissant cette personne. Au même instant la personne arriva juste quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient relevés. Quand elle les vit par terre, un sourcil se fronça

- Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre tous les deux ? demanda une demoiselle blonde

- … Naruto ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il préféra se lever

- Euh… Je vous dérange peut être ?

- T'as devinée ça toute seule Ino ? Ou il a fallut que tu ailles suivre des cours ? répliqua Sasuke avec colère tout en se relevant

- Alors pourquoi étiez-vous assis par terre tous les deux ?

-Ca te regarde ce qu'on fait ?

- Oh ! Aller Sasuke répond à ma question !

- Je ne te répondrais pas, pourquoi tu m'as appelée

-Oh ! Tiens tu avais oublié ta veste à la fête ! Ino tendit la veste à Sasuke qui lui lança un regard noir

- T'aurais pas pu attendre de me la donner demain ?

- Non, je voulais te voire ce soir mon Sasuke !

- D'abord je ne suis pas TON Sasuke, et deuxièmement tu m'énerve !

- Euh… Je crois que moi je vais y allé, alors à demain ! déclara Naruto après un instant de silence

Et sans demandé son reste, il partit en courant, entendit encore un court instant les deux voix derrière lui qui hurlait cette fois, et au carrefour tourna à droite et il ne les entendait plus. Rempli de colère envers cette Ino de malheur, il rentra chez lui et il trouva sa sœur et Iruka assis sur le canapé à regarder « Résident Evil » un film d'horreur (trop la classe, c'est le film que je vois en ce moment même sur TF1 lol XD), quand ils me virent, Iruka me demanda si je voulais bien me joindre à eux, je répondis oui et m'assois à la gauche de ma sœur, après le film nous avons encore parler plusieurs heures, enfin plutôt Iruka et moi, Sayoko écrivez sur une feuille de papier ses réponses à nos questions. Iruka fut le premier a remarqué qu'il était vraiment très tard et que le lendemain nous allons devoir nous lever vraiment très tôt.

Après s'être passé les nerfs sur Ino pour les avoir déranger alors que lui-même et Naruto devaient parlés de chose extrêmement importante (lol on se demande quoi XD), il rentra chez lui furax. Arriver devant le grand portail de la demeure principal des Uchiwa, il remarqua qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée

_Super il est allé se coucher, comme ça je n'aurais rien à lui expliquer sur la soirée._

Il mit longtemps à trouver la bonne clé pour rentrer (ben oui si on n'allume pas la lumière, c'est un peu dur de trouver ce que l'on veut dans le noir lol), il put enfin rentrer chez lui. Toujours sans allumer la lumière, il retira ses chaussures et suspendit sa veste. Quand il voulut rejoindre les escaliers, il se frappa le genou contre la commode (vous avez remarqué quand on ne veut pas faire de bruit on en fait mais si on veut faire du bruit on n'en fait pas, c'est bizarre non ?) Sasuke dut retenir un cri, mais la lumière s'alluma et une silhouette descend les escaliers.

- Sasuke c'est toi ? un jeune homme apparut et lui fit face, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke, à quelques détails près, il avait les cheveux plus long, ses yeux ne montrait pas la froideur comme ceux de son petit frère, et il était plus sociable.

- Non, c'est le pape, bien sur que c'est moi ! dit-il

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ça va, me suis juste fait mal mais ça va passer !

- Pas étonnant que tu te fasses mal si tu laisses la lumière éteinte !

- C'était pour ne pas te réveiller !

- Oh que c'est gentil ça, mais ça a raté !

- J'avais remarqué, pas la peine de me le préciser !

Sasuke se dirigea vers le salon en boitant légèrement, s'affala sur le canapé, mit un bras sur ses yeux, il entendit que son grand frère venait lui aussi au salon pour s'installer sur le fauteuil.

- Alors t'as soirée ?

- Tu t'intéresses à ma vie toi maintenant ?

- Ben je suis ton grand frère quand même !

- Tient donc et depuis quand Itachi Uchiwa se considère comme un grand frère à mon égard ?

- Depuis que le petit avorton qui est couché sur le canapé est né ! lui répondit Itachi d'un air moqueur

- Ah ah ! Très drôle ! tout en lui jetant un coussin en pleine figure

- Je plaisante ! il le reçu et le lui renvoya

- … La soirée c'est bien passé merci !

- Toujours pas copine ?

- La ferme avec ça !

- Pourquoi tu préfères les mecs ?

- Tais-toi !

- De toute façon aime qui tu veux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entend pas là ?

- Rien, juste que depuis la mort de nos parents, t'es froid, distant, associable et j'en passe !

- Ca m'est égal !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu peux aimer fille ou garçon, ça m'est égal, t'as le droit au bonheur toi aussi !

- T'es un drôle de grand frère toi !

- Je sais, et j'essaye de faire tout pour le rester ! souria Itachi face à un Sasuke surpris

- Bon moi je vais me couché, je suis crevé ! baillât un instant et partit pour allé se coucher

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Itachi !

Et il se retrouva seul dans le salon, toujours couché, il commença à réfléchir, petit à petit ses pensées se dirige vers un certain blond. Leur premier baisé dans la forêt, quand Naruto l'avait pris dans ses bras à son retour au village, et quand il avait faillit l'embrasser au parc avant qu'Ino n'arrive pour les déranger, et tout d'un coup une chose lui revint en mémoire, quand il se remémora de tout ces détails, jamais Naruto ne l'avais repoussé, jamais, ce qu'il savait c'est que le blond rougissait en le voyant et parfois lui fait des sourires

_Je me demande si lui aussi ressent la même chose que moi ?_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé du salon.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé brutalement, il reçut un sceau d'eau glacée sur le corps, il tomba sur le sol trempé et gelé,

- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE, C'EST GELÉ ! hurla Sasuke à son frère qui était au-dessus de lui avec le sceau

- Je sais que c'est gelé, mais ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller mais comme tu te levais pas, il a fallut utiliser un autre moyen ! se moqua Itachi

- Ce n'est pas marrant, je suis trempé maintenant !

- Tant pis pour toi, maintenant dépêches-toi, il y a trois personnes qui attendent à l'entrée !

- Trois personnes ? Comment sont-ils ?

- Il y deux jeunes demoiselles, une aux cheveux roses bonbons et l'autre c'est une blonde aux yeux lilas et un petit blondinet les accompagnes !

- …

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, t'aurais craqué pour une des deux filles ? lui murmura Itachi tout bas pour ne pas que les trois invités ne puissent entendre la fin de la conversation

- Non… Mais de quoi je me mêle !

- Non, aucune des deux te plaise à voir ta tête, alors le petit blondinet ?

- Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde ! lui répliqua le brun qui se sentit rougir

- J'ai raison alors ! Bon maintenant va prendre ta douche avant que tu n'attrapes froid ! souria Itachi fier d'avoir trouvé la personne qui faisait chavirer le cœur de son petit frère

- Je reviens, je vais prendre ma douche ! prévint Sasuke en passant devant eux

- Toujours le même, venez dans le salon, je vais vous préparer du thé en attendant !

- Euh… Oui on arrive ! répondit Sakura émerveillée par la beauté du grand frère de Sasuke

- Alors voilà l'équipe de mon cher petit frère ?

- Oui, il y a moi Sakura Haruno, mon coéquipiers Naruto Uzumaki et la jeune fille qui nous accompagne n'est autre que la petite sœur de Naruto, elle s'appelle Sayoko Uzumaki ! répondit rapidement Sakura tout en montrant qui était qui

- Mmmh… Pas mal le petit blondinet ! souria Itachi quand il vit Naruto

- … ! les trois jeunes furent surpris par la réflexion de leur aînée envers Naruto

- Bon asseyez-vous les jeunes, je vais préparer le thé et je reviens !

Il s'en alla à la cuisine laissant les trois jeunes s'asseoir sur les canapés. Quand il revint, il tendit une tasse à chacun et s'installa sur le rebord du fauteuil, là ou Naruto c'était installé. Après 10 minutes de silence, Itachi ne tint plus et posa la question

- Alors c'est toi !

- Moi quoi ? demanda Naruto ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il voulait en venir

- Toi qui a réussit ou personne, ni moi-même avions réussit !

- Réussir à faire quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent ! il prit entre son pouce et son index, le menton du blond et s'approcha, leur visage à quelques centimètres

- Lâchez-moi… S'il vous plaît ! demanda Naruto surpris par ce que faisait Itachi

- Sinon quoi ?

- Rejoins l'enfer espèce de pédophile ! Sasuke étant arrivé, lui envoya une droite qui le fit voler à travers la pièce

- Voyez-vous ça, mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux le petit frère !

- La ferme ! dit Sasuke en sentant le rouge lui montait aux joues

- Euh… Si on y allait ? demanda précipitamment Sakura, ne voulant pas que la discussion ne s'aggrave

- Bonne idée ! dit Naruto surpris par la réaction de Sasuke face à son grand frère

- Viens Sayoko !

Quand tous les quatre furent dehors, Sakura et Sayoko qui étaient devenues amies allèrent un peu plus en avant laissant les deux garçons ensemble. Lorsque la fille aux cheveux roses bonbons se retourna pour voir les garçons, elle vit que Naruto rougissait au côté de Sasuke et vice versa. Elle fut un peu triste, mais avait compris ce que ressentait le brun envers le blond (les filles sont plus douées dans ce domaines que les arçons, désoler à vous les garçons . ). Sayoko remarqua que son amie avait un regard triste, elle regarda derrière et compris le regarde de Sakura, elle avait compris les sentiments des deux derrières, elle aussi les avait compris, car durant l'année passé ensemble, Naruto n'avait pas arrêté de parler de la personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et quand elle le vit pour la première fois à son arrivé dans ce village et lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke pour la première fois, elle le reconnut de suite avec les descriptions de son grand frère. Elle détourna son regard et se posa sur Sakura qui elle aussi leva sa tête pour lui faire face. D'un sourire elle comprit que Sayoko savait les sentiments pour les deux, et lui souria à son tour, elles se promirent intérieurement tout en hochant la tête pour que l'autre comprenne qu'elles pensaient à la même chose, elles feraient tout pour que les garçons puissent être ensemble.

Sasuke regardait du coin de l'œil Naruto. Il voulait savoir s'il allait bien avec la scène ou Ino était apparut hier soir, mais il fut surpris de le voir rougir. Naruto quant à lui, il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder Sasuke, il se sentait gêné

_Mais il est trop mignon, bon même s'il est plus grand que moi !_

_C'est moi qui est eu cette pensée ?_

Et il rougit encore plus. Alors ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il leva ses yeux vers Sasuke et le vit rougir lui aussi, de le voir ainsi était rare et il se mit à rire. Le brun l'entendit rire, baissa son regard pour savoir pourquoi il riait, et lui aussi se mit à rire. Après 2 minutes, ils réussirent à se calmée et ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence

- Alors Ino ne t'en veux pas trop ?

- Ben oui elle m'en veut, mais je m'en fiche, je sais que maintenant elle m'en veut plus, hélas les ennuis continueront ! soupira Sasuke

- Mmmmh… !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Sasuke voyant la tête de Naruto s'assombrir

- Oh… Non… Rien, laisse tomber ! répondit précipitamment Naruto

Peut être un peu trop vite pensa Sasuke mais ne dit rien. Quand il eut envie de poser une question, il fut interrompu par une personne qui c'était accrocher à son cou et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Naruto d'abord surpris, ensuite, sans savoir pourquoi, une grande colère monta en lui envers la jeune fille qui tenait le brun dans ses bras. Sayoko qui entendit ce qui se passait derrière, se retourna et vit une blonde qui s'appelait Ino qui tenait Sasuke par le cou et que Naruto en colère s'avança vers les jeunes filles. Ne voulant pas le lâcher, ils décidèrent de continuer leur chemin malgré qu'Ino soit au cou de Sasuke. Naruto lui marchait avec Sakura et Sayoko, laissant le brun se débrouillait seul.

A l'entrée du village, Ino laissa à contre cœur partir son Sasuke avec les trois autres, car elle-même devait rejoindre son équipe avant d'aller aider les autres à nettoyer, Sakura se mit à sa hauteur laissant Naruto et Sayoko ensemble un peu plus loin devant

- Alors tu l'aimes ? demanda Sakura

- Qui ça ?

- Ben Naruto voyons ! lui souria Sakura satisfaite de la réaction du brun confirmant ce qu'elle savait déjà

- Moi, aimait Naruto ? Bon peut être en tant qu'ami mais pas plus ! répondit Sasuke sans trop réfléchir

- Pourquoi tu as dit pas plus si ce n'est que ton ami ?

- … ! je me suis fait piéger

- Alors j'avais raison, tu l'aimes bien plus qu'en amitié n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment t'as devinée ?

- Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, enfin plutôt côté filles, les garçons n'ont rien remarqués !

- …

- Tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, si je lui dis comment il réagira ?

- Si tu lui dis pas, tu ne pourras pas le savoir, si tu veux je peux lui demandée qu'est-ce qu'il pense de toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, fait ce que tu veux ! commençant à s'énerver

- Il lui fit signe de se taire et continuant leur chemin dans un silence de plomb.

- Ils arrivèrent enfin, tous le monde étaient là, et commencèrent à tout nettoyer ce qui leur avaient fallut plus de 3 heures après la pagaille causer.

Quand tout fut en ordre, ils se séparèrent, l'équipe n°7 accompagné de Sayoko dut rester sur place, car leur senseï devait les rejoindre d'ici 5 minutes. Ils restèrent debout et le soleil frapper fort, Naruto ayant marre de rester sous cette chaleur, alla se mettre sous un arbre, à l'ombre, il fut rejoint 5 minutes après par les jeunes filles qui se mirent chacune d'un côté de Naruto, Sayoko à droite et Sakura à gauche. Sasuke quant à lui, il se mit sur une branche au-dessus des trois autres, là ou il pourrait surveiller ses amis et l'air d'entraînement. Une heure passa, toujours aucun signe de leur senseï, il baissa les yeux pour voir ses amis, et les vit endormit tous les trois, Naruto au milieu avec les têtes des filles sur ses épaules, il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ne fit rien pour les séparer. Il sentit une personne ou plutôt le chakra de cette personne s'approché, il vit que c'était Kakashi, quand celui-ci vit les trois endormies au sol, et un Sasuke éveiller, lui fit signe de la main faisant comprendre qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

Le voyant partir, il colla son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur Naruto. Ses quelques mèches blondes sur son visage, ses paupières fermaient sur ses yeux bleus azur, les trois marques à peine visible sur le visage et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes firent pour Sasuke une envie irrésistible de goûter à ses lèvres qui devaient être douce et sucrés à la fois, des scènes pas très catholique lui vinrent en tête, il détourna son regard, se secoua pour se changer les idées, il rebaissa à nouveau son regard vers le blond, le vit légèrement bouger et ouvrir ses paupières. Naruto regarda un instant ou il se trouvait, sentit un regard poser sur lui, leva la tête et vit que c'était Sasuke qui l'observer, il lui fit un sourire avant de se rendormir, le brun était devenu rouge tomate.

Il reposa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, et ferma un instant ses yeux un moment, ne sentant pas une personne s'approcher vers lui, mais il sentit un souffle proche de lui, ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son ami Naruto, surpris de le voir ici, lui demanda en chuchotant

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te dire pardon !

- Mais pourquoi ? se demandant pourquoi il voulait lui dire pardon

- Ben depuis ce matin, je ne t'ai pas parlé ! déclara Naruto tout en détournant son regard et ses joues devinrent rouge

- …

- Et… Et je voulais… Voulais te dire pardon… Naruto fut stopper car l'index du brun poser ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer

- Ce n'est rien, moi non plus je ne supporte pas… Quand les filles te prennent dans leurs bras ! lui avoua Sasuke en rougissant un peu

- …

- Naruto… Tu sais… Enfaite je voudrais te dire quelque chose… Masi je ne sais pas par ou commencer… hésitant sur ses paroles

Naruto le regarda et attendit qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait, mais n'arrivant pas à lui parler, Sasuke le regarda un instant, et lentement il décolla son dos et se rapprocha de Naruto, le blond recula un peu, mais oubliant qu'il était sur une branche perdit l'équilibre et ce fut le brun qui dut le rattraper, il le ramena vers lui en le rapprochant de lui, leur visage à quelque centimètre. Sasuke rapprocha son visage et scella ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto, au début le blond fut étonner, mais se laissa faire en fermant ses paupières pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur baiser.

Après un long moment d'échange, Naruto rougissant tellement ce qui fit rire Sasuke. Il se sentit vexé et bouda, le brun remarqua qu'il boudait, alors il prit Naruto dans ses bras, le mettant de dos contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond pour pas qu'il tombe, lui aussi mit son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre pour avoir un appuie, afin de ne pas tomber. Naruto était content d'être comme ça sur Sasuke, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de brun, lui souria et s'endormit. Le brun le regarda dormir un instant tout en le gardant contre lui et un sourire remplit de tendresse ce fit sur son visage.

Quand Kakashi revint, il trouva d'abord les jeunes filles au sol, leva la tête pour vois ou se trouver Naruto et le vit dans les bras de Sasuke, tous les deux endormit, il souria en voyant cette scène, il les réveilla d'abord, et Naruto oubliant qu'il était sur une branche se pencha et tomba sur les filles qui se réveillèrent à leur tour. Tous les quatre debout face au senseï, les deux jeunes hommes rougissaient légèrement, et les deux jeunes filles, une Sakura énervée contre Naruto et une Sayoko à moitié endormit.

- Alors les jeune, fatigué ? les taquina Kakashi

- Mmmh… ! tous les quatre lui répondirent en même temps

- Euh… D'accord, je ferais mieux de me taire !

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir et être arriver en retard Kakashi senseï ? questionna Sakura après s'être un peu calmer

- Ah, oui ! Ben enfaite l'hokage veut que nous allions à Suna ! répondit Kakashi

- Et pourquoi faire ? demanda Naruto pressé par la futur nouvelle mission

- Apporter des informations capitales au kazekage !

- C'est tout ! fut la seul réponse de Naruto

- Non, car nous devrons restés un temps indéterminé avant de pouvoir rentrer !

- Et pourquoi devrons nous attendre à Suna ? interrogea Sakura

- Honnêtement je ne le sais pas du tout Sakura !

- Et nous partions quand ? demande Sasuke en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arriver de leur senseï

- Dans trois jours !

- Et pour Sayoko ? demanda Naruto un peu inquiet de laisser sa petite sœur seul avec les médicaments

- Je sais pourquoi elle doit rester avec toi, c'est pourquoi Tsunade a accepté qu'elle nous accompagne !

- Super, tu entends ça, tu vas pouvoir voir ton grand frère en mission !

- Ouais c'est ça, il arrive surtout à faire échouer les missions ! Je te préviens Sayoko, Naruto est trop nul !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis doué et ferais tout mon possible pour être le plus grand de tous les hokage, alors la ferme

- On verra bien en mission comment tu te débrouilleras !

- Sakura, Naruto ça suffit tous les deux, bon alors sur ce…

Et il partit dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les quatre autres sur place. Au bout d'un instant décidèrent de rentrés. Arriver à l'entrée, ils se séparèrent de Sakura qui devait continuer à droite et eux continuer tout droit. Marchant depuis un moment, ils arrivèrent devant chez Naruto et Sayoko. La demoiselle rentra la première après avoir dit au revoir d'un signe de main à Sasuke. Le blond resta un instant planté devant son équipier, Sasuke lui prit les mains et embrassa le front de Naruto qui rougit un peu. Au moment de vouloir lâcher les mains, il fut surpris que le blond c'était redressé sur ses pieds et l'embrasser tendrement, ne voulant être séparé tout de suite, il prolongea le baisé encore un peu.

Au même instant, Iruka passa devant la fenêtre, il vit à l'extérieur deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, que bien sur il les connaissait, il esquissa un sourire

_Enfin, il était temps que c'est deux se mette ensemble, après les années qu'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre, et qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments_ pensa-t-il

En se retournant il vit que Sayoko aussi regardait par la fenêtre et elle souriait pour son frère qui avait enfin trouvé le bonheur !

_**A suivre...**_

**

* * *

Poemsinks:** Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre pour le chapitre 5 ' !!! 

**Sasuke:** Il était temps quand même !!!

**Naruto: **C'est vrai j'avais trop hâte de savoir la suite !!!

**Sayoko:** Moi e3n tout cas je la trouve pas mal !!!

**Poemsinks:** Quel virement de situation tout d'un coup, vous êtes doux comme des agneaux !!! Pourquoi !?! Vous avez un truc à me demander !?!

**Les trois : **…

**Poemsinks:** Allez-y accoucher, je ne mords personne à ce que je sache !!!

**Naruto: **/ Nous mordre non, mais nous tuer oui !!! \

**Poemsinks:** Une corde à la main et un tissue dans l'autre, attacha Naruto sur une chaise et le bâillonne !!! J'ai tout entendu, alors si tu dis encore une connerie je te jure que tu le regretteras !!!

**Les deux autres: **Gloups

**Poemsinks:** Vous, accouchez, dites ce que vous voulez demander !!!

**Sasuke :** Euh… Le chapitre 6 est prévu pour quand !?! Et pourquoi tu fais presque tous dans les arbres ou autour des arbres !?!

**Poemsinks :** … le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours et pourquoi avec les arbres, c'est parce que j'adore la nature !!! _Saute de joie_

**Les trois :** Elle est zarbe cette scénariste


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** poemsinks

**Titre:** Une soeur cachée

**Genre:** un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:** SasuNaru

**Perso:** Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD)

**Note:** c'est mon premier fanfic alors mettez-moi vos impressions please !!!

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Voici enfin le jour du départ pour nos amis. Comme toujours, leur sensei arriva en retard. Naruto était excité comme une puce, bougeant sans cesse, jusqu'à ce que Sakura, ayant marre de son comportement, le frappa d'un coup violent à la tête et gémit de douleurs. Sasuke et Sayoko les regarder sans un mot, Sayoko fut peinée de voir son frère ainsi et Sasuke ne voulait pas se mêler à eux, surtout qu'il avait un peu peur des réactions de Sakura s'il lui parlait gentiment. Quand Kakashi arriva, avec plus de 3 heures de retard, il vit la scène devant lui, un Naruto gémissant de douleur, une Sakura énervé et les deux derniers impassible face à tout ça. Ils purent enfin partir, le blond recommença à s'excité pour un rien, énervant encore plus la jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui donnant un deuxième coup, Kakashi ne fit rien, sachant le caractère du blondinet et de la jeune fille, il ne les arrêta pas le moins du monde

_Au moins ils mettent un peu d'ambiance dans l'équipe !_ pensa-t-il

Sasuke qui restait un peu en retrait, observant le blond, trouvant drôle d'énerver cette pauvre Sakura, mais il restait toujours impassible, ses pensées commencèrent à diverger dans des scènes euh…

_Arrêtes de penser à des trucs comme ça !_

Sayoko, elle regarder le brun du coin de l'œil, elle le vit observer le comportement de son frère, qui elle, soit dit en passant, avait pris l'habitude de voir Naruto ainsi, puisque durant 1 année entière, elle avait vécu avec lui 24h/24h. Elle souria devant un Sasuke qui rougissait, et devina qu'elles devaient être les pensées du brun, mais un nouveau cri les fit sortir tous les deux de leur nuage.

Sakura avait à nouveau frappé Naruto, mais cette fois le faisant voler plus d'un mètre. Le blond se releva comme s'il n'avait rien eu, cela ne surprit personne sachant que Kyuubi le guérissait des moindres blessures qu'il recevait. Cette fois Kakashi eut marre de leur dispute, alors il les sépara, les deux jeunes filles furent mise devant ouvrant la marche, Sasuke seul au milieu et Kakashi et Naruto fermant la marche.

Quand midi arriva enfin, tous se mirent à une tâche donné par leur sensei. Sasuke dut aller chercher du bois, Naruto de l'eau, et les filles commencèrent à préparer ceux qu'il fallait pour préparer le déjeuner. Les deux garçons arrivèrent rapidement avec du bois et de l'eau. Saskura qui était la seule à savoir cuisiner, elle mitonna un repas pour tous. Après un long moment d'attente, elle servit tout le monde, tous mangèrent sauf Naruto, s'excusant tout en leur disant qu'il n'avait pas très faim.

Ils se regardèrent mais ne firent aucune remarque. Sayoko, quant à elle, regarda son frère, cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il ne mangeait presque rien voir rien, personne n'avait encore remarqué qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids. Le blond brisa le silence en s'adressent à son sensei

- Puis-je vous posé une question ?

- Mmmh…!

- Quand arriverons-nous à Suna ?

- Pfff… T'es vraiment décevant Naruto, le trajet dure 3 jours ! répondit Sakura à la place du sensei

- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit de demandé, tiens qui est le nouveau Kazekage depuis mon départ ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ?

- Je te rappelle que durant deux ans je m'étais pas là, alors va falloir que je me remette à niveau question nouveauté !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, mais en tout cas, tu le sauras le jour de notre arrivé à Suna ! lui souria malicieusement Sakura

- Ok !

- …

- Quoi ? remarquant que tous, à part Sayoko, le regarder étonné

- Tu ne demandes pas plus ? D'habitude tu fais un cirque pas possible pour assouvir ta curiosité !

- Ben faut croire que j'ai changé c'est tout Sakura !

Ils l'observèrent encore un instant avant de finir leur repas et de repartir. La jeune sœur du blond se remémora leur tête étonné par le comportement de Naruto qui avait énormément changé d'après ses coéquipiers, alors elle n'essaya même pas d'imaginer comment il devait être il y a deux ans en arrière.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, comme l'avait décidé Kakashi, jusqu'au soir. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils s'arrêtèrent pour pouvoir dormir la nuit. Les garçons durent à nouveau aller chercher l'eau et le bois et les filles durent préparées le repas, quant à Kakashi, il installa les sacs de couchages pour la nuit, ils dormiraient tous à la belle étoile (essayer de planter une tente de campement dans du sable, et ensuite venez me dire si c'est si simple ou non de planter une tente).

Quand Sakura finit de préparée le repas et que tous était autour du feu en rond à manger, à part Naruto qui refusa encore une fois de manger, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien

- Qui fera le premier tour de garde ? demanda soudain Kakashi

- Moi je veux bien ! se proposa Naruto

- Je prendrais la relève après ! intervint Sakura

- Moi je prendrais le troisième tour de garde !

- Ok Sasuke, et moi je prendrais le dernier tour de garde, toi Sayoko, puisque t'es pas un ninja, tu pourras dormir tranquille ! lui dit Kakashi en parlant à la jeune fille qui était restée discrète, elle hocha simplement la tête confirmant qu'elle avait compris

- La chance ! fit Naruto à sa sœur

- Tu n'as même pas encore commencé que tu te plains déjà ! commença à s'énerver Sakura

- Sur ce tout le monde au lit ! intervint Kakashi avant que cela ne puisse dégénérer

Naruto resta sur place laissant les autres se coucher. Il repensa à sa situation, le fait que depuis un mois il n'avait presque rien voir rien manger, et toussait tout en crachant un peu de sang, il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le blond regarda les alentours pour voir s'il y avait danger, mais rien, alors détournant son regard, ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur sa petite sœur jumelle.

Depuis son arriver au village, elle commençait à s'ouvrir petit à petit aux autres, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler, mais elle appris très vite le langage des mains pour pouvoir communiquer avec son entourage, Sakura avait elle aussi appris ce langage pour pouvoir plus facilement communiquer avec Sayoko. Ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur sa coéquipière Sakura, elle avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, étant devenue plus forte grâce à l'entraînement de la vieille ou plutôt de leur Hokage, et à ses côté, elle apprit même le ninjutsu médical. Continuant la course avec son regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur son sensei, lui il n'avait pas du tout changé, toujours en retard pour els rendez-vous, et lisait toujours des livres louche à son goût. Puis il finit par observer Sasuke plus longuement que les autres.

Lui non plus n'avait pas tellement changé, bon il était devenu un peu plus gentil avec lui quand ils étaient seul, sinon il restait indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, mais il aimait beaucoup ce côté là, lui seul savait comment se comportait le brun et cela l'enchanté d'être le seul à connaître cette personnalité et que Sasuke lui adressait des sourires, petits sourire certes mais des sourires quand même et rien que pour lui. Il observa plus attentivement le visage de ce dernier. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle avec la lueur du clair de lune, ses cheveux ébène lui retombaient en cascade sur le sol, ses lèvres donnèrent des idées pas vraiment catholique pour le blond. Il détourna rapidement son visage de Sasuke tout en la secouant et pensa

_Non, mais c'est moi qui est pu penser à ça ? Faut que j'arrête de penser à lui et même de le regarder sinon je ne pourrais plus répondre de moi !_

Jusqu'à la fin de son tour de garde, il essayait le plus qu'il pouvait de ne pas regarder le brun, mais cela étant difficile car pour pouvoir surveiller, il devait regarder dans cette direction, et par la même occasion il verrait Sasuke. Lorsqu'enfin Sakura vint lui prévenir que c'était à son tour de prendre la relève, en allant se coucher, il passa près de Sasuke, vraiment très près. Se couchant enfin, il s'endormit très vite.

Sakura surveilla à son tour les horizons. Tout comme Naruto, elle se mit à observer chacun de son équipe. D'abord elle commença par Kakashi, lui il n'avait vraiment pas changé à son goût. Ensuite ce fut le tour au de Sasuke, il était devenu moins distant qu'avant, mais il n'avait pas changé non plus. Elle regarda Sayoko, elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies en peu de temps, Sakura était contente d'avoir pue rencontrer une personne aussi gentille, aussi douce et serviable que la blonde, d'un certain côté, elle lui faisait parfois penser à Naruto, car elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, enfin ils se ressemblaient énormément tous les deux, elle se promit de leur demandait le lendemain.

Elle finit par regarder Naruto, lui il avait énormément changé en tout cas. Il avait grandit en deux ans, il était plus grand qu'elle, mais rester toujours plus petit que Sasuke, dont elle était folle amoureuse de lui auparavant, mais sachant les sentiments des deux garçons l'un envers l'autre, elle avait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec le brun, mais elle savait qu'ils ne feraient rien pour se mettre ensemble, il fallait les aider à les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour exprimer à tout le monde leur sentiment.

Le jour du retour du blond, elle avait remarqué que les cheveux de celui-ci avait poussé, ils étaient plus long qu'auparavant, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules maintenant, mais elle l'avait trouvé trop mignon, même maintenant elle le trouvait mignon. Elle souria dans la nuit sur cette dernière pensée, dire qu'avant elle ne l'aimait pas trop, mais maintenant tout avait changé. Après une longue observation du blond, elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke ensuite sur Naruto, et se dit qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble finalement, et elle préférait que ce soit Naruto qui soit avec Sasuke qu'Ino.

Mais leur relation serait d'un compliquer et difficile à accepter, l'un étant le dernier des Uchiwa dont tout le monde était persuadé qu'il donnerait un héritier ou une héritière, et l'autre étant le démon renard à neuf queue soit Kyûbi. En plus l'un était lumière et l'autre était ténèbres, mais même avec leur différence elle savait qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble à jamais. En plus beaucoup de monde disait que rien sur terre ne peut vivre sans son contraire ? Comme par exemple la nuit et le jour, les chiens et les chats, le feu et la glace ou encore l'amour et la haine.

Après une longue observation entre les deux garçons, elle reporta à nouveau son regard sur Sayoko. Elle avait été ravie de l'avoir rencontrée, depuis elle avait tout fait pour que celle-ci puisse ce sentir à l'aise dans leur village, et avait même appris le langage en même temps qu'elle afin de mieux pouvoir communiquer ensemble. Puis petit à petit ses pensées se concentrèrent sur la fête du retour de Naruto, elle avait remarqué durant toute la fête, une personne qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Cette personne en question était un jeune homme, pas n'importe lequel, un jeune homme qui était en rapport avec la mission, puisque c'était lui-même qu'il devait aller voir.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'une main était agitée devant ses yeux. Après un moment, elle fut secoué, d'abord surprise de retomber sur terre, mais finalement elle comprit vite, c'était au tour du brun de prendre le relai, alors elle se leva et alla se coucher tranquillement pour pouvoir dormir ce qu'il lui restait comme temps avant le départ du lendemain.

Sasuke s'installa à la place de Sakura, et se mit, tout comme les deux autres avant lui, à observer les alentours pour finir sur ses coéquipiers. Quand il vit Naruto dormir, il se remémora son passé. . Il se souvint qu'avant le blond lui était indifférent, jusqu'à l'entrée dans la même équipe et juste avant cela leur premier baisé, bien sur c'était sans le vouloir qu'il l'avait échangé, mais c'est à ce moment la que tout avait changé en lui, avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait au début pour lui, de l'indifférence et du mépris avait changé en autre chose qu'il ne savait pas mettre un nom dessus à l'époque ayant peur de se l'avouer, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il avait finit par accepter ses sentiments pour lui, il l'aimait !

Ensuite il se souvint de l'annonce du départ du blond et il ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire ce même jour, mais au lieu de lui avouer, il l'avait simplement embrassé. A son retour de voyage, il avait été jaloux de la jeune fille qui lui tenait la main, mais contente quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras, plus tard quand il sut que c'était que sa petite sœur, il avait exprimé sa joie intérieurement, bon à part quand il montra un peu plus son affection au blond lorsque les quatre jeunes s'étaient endormis en attendant Kakashi sensei.

Il l'observa un long moment, ses mèches couleur blond paille qui gisait sur le sol, son visage décontracter lui donnait l'air encore plus craquant, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte donna des idées pas vraiment en rapport avec la mission. Il détourna son regard en rougissant, vit que le feu commença à faiblir, alors il rajouta un peu de bois pur le raviver afin de ne pas avoir froid, car si la journée il faisait très chaud, le soir il faisait très froid.

Son regard se perdit dans les flammes ainsi que ses pensées. Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté dans cette même position, mais il sentit qu'on le secouait légèrement. Gentiment il sortit de sa torpeur, regarda autour de lui et vit que son sensei lui souriait sous son masque, lui montra son sac de couchage. Le brun comprit rapidement, c'était au tour de Kakashi de prendre la relève, il se leva céda sa place et se dirigea vers son sac de couchage, s'installa à l'intérieur, un dernier regard vers le blond et s'endormit.

Naruto fut le premier debout, Kakashi étant debout à cause de son tour de garde, le vit et lui souria. Le blond se dirigea vers son sensei pour lui demander s'il pouvait faire le petit déjeuner puisqu'il était debout autant s'occuper avait-il dit, il eut une réponse affirmative de son professeur et se redirigea vers son sac afin de pouvoir sortir ce qu'il lui fallait. Sayoko qui était à côté de lui, se réveilla en entendant du bruit, elle leva ses yeux vers lui et lui souria, son frère en fit de même et lui demanda si elle acceptait de l'aider un peu, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas au contraire, elle fut ravit.

Tout deux se mirent donc à la tâche, Sayoko, tourna simplement dans une petite casserole au-dessus du feu, ce qu'avait prévu le blond pour manger. Les deux derniers endormis se réveillèrent à l'odeur du repas, si dirigeant vers les trois autres qui étaient assis au tour du feu, s'installèrent avec eux et prirent l'assiette que leur tendait Naruto. Tous se mangèrent, sauf bien sur Naruto encore une fois il ne mangea pas.

- Mmm… C'est trop bon, qui à fait le petit déjeuner ? demanda Sakura

- Sayoko ! répondit rapidement Naruto

- C'est délicieux Sayoko, tu cuisines bien mieux que ton frère ! plaisanta Sakura

- Elle a raison ! soutint Sasuke

Sayoko leur souria tout en étant gênée, elle se retourna vers son frère qui ne mangeait pas, s'inquiéta sur son état et aussi pourquoi il avait dit que c'était elle qui avait fait le repas alors que c'était lui.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils rangèrent leur campement afin de pouvoir repartir. Ils prirent les positions de marche que leur sensei leur avait attribuée au début de la mission. Les deux jeunes filles ouvrant la marche, Sasuke au milieu et Naruto ainsi que Kakashi fermant la marche (je sais drôle d'ordre de répartition, mais désoler, ce sont mes doigts qui écrivent pas mon cerveau bouh !).

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kakashi après un long silence

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit !

- Leur dire quoi ?

- Que c'était toi !

- Moi quoi ? demanda Naruto de plus en plus perdu par les questions que son sensei lui poser

- Qui l'avait fait !

- Mais faire quoi ?

- Le petit déjeuner ! lâcha enfin Kakashi ayant marre de tourner en rond dans leur discussion

- Vous n'auriez pas pu me le demander plutôt ? râla Naruto

- Ca aurait été moins drôle !

- Ah ah ah ! Trop marrant, tenez je me marre encore tellement que c'était hilarant !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ! continua Kakashi comme s'il n'avait rien entendu de ce que le blond lui avait répliqué

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent c'est tout !

- Tu aurais du en tout cas !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ben, c'est parce que c'était vraiment délicieux ! dit tout simplement Kakashi à son élève

- Oh… Euh… Merci ! lui dit Naruto en rougissant un peu

- De rien, mais comment ce fait-il que tu cuisines bien ?

- Durant ces deux dernières années, c'est moi qui faisait les repas pour l'ermite pervers, ma sœur qui nous a rejoint un peu plus tard et pour moi !

- Ah ! D'accord, bon à partir de maintenant c'est toi qui fera les repas pour toutes nos missions futur et cela commence dès maintenant

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez là j'espère !

- Non, est tu as intérêt à ne pas faire exprès de louper tes repas à chaque fois, sinon tu ne feras plus de mission avec nous, tu resteras au village !

- Ce n'est pas sympa sensei, c'est du chantage ce que vous faites là ! s'indigna Naruto

- Non, je dirais plutôt un compromis !

- Ouais, c'est ça, mon œil !

- Alors c'est ok, dorénavant c'est pour toi la tâche des repas !

- …

Ne sachant que répondre, il se résigner à accepter. L'heure de midi arriva, au plus grand malheur de notre cher blond, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait. Kakashi les fit asseoir disant avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer

- A partir de maintenant, la corvée des repas sera attribué à…

- Sayoko ! fit Sakura tout excité par la nouvelle

- Euh… Non, ce sera Naruto !

- Vous savez le poisson le 1er avril et déjà passer ! dit Sakura déçue de la nouvelle

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas une blague Sakura !

- Si jamais, j'ai des pastilles pour les maux d'estomac ! avertit une Sakura choquée

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin !

- …

- Aller Naruto, on te laisse faire !

Grognant sur son sensei, il prépara quand même le repas, Sayoko souria en se disant

_Enfin grand frère va faire les repas, ça me manquait énormément !_

Elle était heureuse que Naruto fasse à nouveau les repas. Après 30 minutes d'attente, le blond tendit les assiettes à Sayoko, Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Les deux premiers servies, mangèrent tranquillement et tout sourire, mais les deux autres étaient un peu plus réticent du repas, mangèrent leurs premières bouchées lentement de peur que le repas soit immangeable, voir indigeste, mais leur crainte s'évanouir et furent surpris à la place

- C'est vraiment… ! dit Sakura

- Délicieux ! finit Sasuke

- Ou as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça !?! demanda soudainement Sakura

- Euh… Pour faire court, disons que durant ces deux dernières années, l'ermite pervers faisait brûler les repas et Sayoko ne sait pas cuisiner, alors c'est moi qui m'y suis mis à la tâche !

- Ben si elle ne sait pas cuisiner, qui a fait le petit déjeuner ce matin ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

- C'était lui qui l'avait préparé ! répondit Kakashi à la place de Naruto

- T'aurais du nous le dire ! répliqua Sakura reportant son attention sur lui

- Je ne voulais pas ! baissant la tête au sol

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Sakura laisse tomber et mange ! intervint Kakashi voyant que Naruto ne voulait pas en parler

- Ok ! soupira Sakura continuant de manger

- Tu ne manges pas Naruto ? remarqua enfin le sensei

- Pas faim !

- Mais ca fait depuis hier que tu ne manges rien !

- …

Kakashi reporta son attention à son repas, car Naruto était décidé à ne pas répondre, mais il ne remarqua pas que dans le regard, d'habitude rempli de joie, qui était parsemé d'un voile de tristesse que seul Sasuke et Sayoko le remarquèrent, bien sur Sakura, elle continuait de manger.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il avait un telle regard et Sayoko savait pourquoi, alors elle se leva, alla vers son frère, s'assoit à ses côtés, lui fit un mouvement du coude pour le faire réagir, le blond leva un peu sa tête et vit que sa sœur lui faisait un sourire, alors à son tour il se mit à sourire et releva complètement son visage tout souriant.

Le repas finit, ils se levèrent tous afin de pouvoir repartir au village de Suna pour achever cette mission. Le soir tomba rapidement, lis durent s'arrêtés afin de se reposer la nuit. Pendant que le blond préparer le repas, les autres firent du feu et installèrent les sacs de couchages proche du feu, pas trop près quand même, mais à une certaine distance afin de ne pas avoir froid cette nuit. Le repas enfin prêt, tous mangèrent avec appétit, tous sauf encore une fois Naruto

- Quand arriverons-nous au village ? questionna Naruto

- Demain enfin de journée, pourquoi cette question ! répondit Kakashi en mangeant tout en s'interrogeant sur le blond

- Pour rien, juste par curiosité !

- Naruto ?

- Oui Sakura ?

- Toi et ta sœur, est-ce que tu es sur que c'est ta petite sœur ?

- Oui, de 10 ou 15 minutes je crois non ? se tournant vers Sayoko pour lui demander confirmation, qu'elle confirma d'un hochement de tête affirmative

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas tout saisis là ? demanda Sakura voulant un peu plus d'explications, car elle avait l'aire perdue face à la réponse du blond

- C'est ma sœur jumelle, je suis né avant elle c'est simple à comprendre !

- Ta sœur jumelle ?

- Oui, tu ne vas pas répéter tout ce que je te dis quand même ?

- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas demandé !

- Ouais j'aurais du je crois !

- …

- Et une autre question encore !

- Quoi encore Sakura ! soupira Naruto

- … ! elle fut surprise que le blond soupire, alors qu'il était tout le temps en pleine forme d'habitude

- …

- Euh… Depuis le début de notre mission, tu n'as toujours rien mangé, t'es sur que tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais bien !

- … elle se leva, enleva de force le bandeau frontal du blond et posa une main dessus. Non tu mens, t'es brûlant !

- Lâche-moi, je vais très bien je te le répète ! s'énerva Naruto lui retirant de force la main de la jeune fille

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, t'es brûlant, t'es plus pâle que d'habitude et joues aussi sont brûlantes ! fit remarquer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

- Elle n'a pas tort Naruto, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher maintenant, je me débrouillerais avec les deux autres pour les tours de garde durant la nuit ! répondit Kakashi ayant lui aussi remarquer l'état maladif du blond

Il allait répliquer, mais il n'eut la force de rajouter autre chose, il se leva, se dirigea vers son sac de couchage, se mit à l'intérieur, et s'endormit aussitôt. Les autres l'observèrent et furent surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était endormit. Ce fut au tour de Sayoko d'aller se coucher, non qu'elle était fatiguée, mais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère, elle se mit dans le sac de couchage et resta à l'observer voir si cela allait empirer ou s'atténuer.

- Dites Kakashi sensei ?

- Oui Sasuke ?

- Vous pensez qu'il est tombé malade ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra ça demain !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup tu t'inquiète pour lui ? questionna une Sakura avide de savoir pourquoi

- …

- Ben alors tu attends qu'il neige ? demanda Kakashi lui aussi voulait savoir pourquoi

- Et toi Sakura, pourquoi tu t'es inquiétée pour lui avant ?

- Tu veux dire quoi pas là ?

- Qu'avant tu le considérais comme un raté, et maintenant tu t'inquiète pour lui ?

- Mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux notre cher glaçon ! taquina Kakashi

- N'importe quoi ! mais sans le vouloir il rougit un peu

- Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, ou plutôt comme mon petit frère, c'est tout, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, il a trop souffert avant, je veux que maintenant il soit heureux, il le mérite, je sais c'est égoïste ce que je veux pour lui, mais c'est comme ça et faudra vous y faire c'est tout ! souria Sakura

- …

- Et toi Sasuke, tu le considère comment ?

- Euh… il rougit à ses pensées et fut heureux que les deux autres ne puissent savoir ce qu'il pensait car il essayait de trouver une explication à la question de Sakura

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- … Pour rien !

- Aller Sasuke, dit le lui sinon elle te lâchera pas ! lui conseilla Kakashi soudain intéresser par la tournure que prenait cette discussion

- Me dire quoi ?

- Rien !

- Mais j'ai remarquée un truc toute seule en tout cas !

- T'as remarquée quoi ? demanda Kakashi

- Que Sasuke aussi avait beaucoup changé !

- Moi changé ? Dernière nouvelle, et donne moi un exemple alors !

- T'es plus gentil et attentionné avec Naruto !

- Et alors ça te dérange peut être ?

- Rien, oh et j'oubliais, en plus vous êtes bien plus qu'amis vous deux, aller avoue ! demanda Sakura avec un sourire

- … sans le savoir pourquoi il rougissa encore plus quand il entendit les paroles de Sakura, il savait qu'elle avait deviné juste, mais il ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle le sache, les seules paroles furent… Co… Comment ?

- Ben dans l'aire d'entrainement, lorsque que l'on a dut attendre Kakashi sensei… elle se retourna pour lancer un regard remplit de colère envers lui et reprit le court de sa phrase en se retournant à nouveau vers Sasuke… Je vous ai vu tous les deux, vous étiez sur la branche au-dessus de nous, toi j'ai remarqué que tu ne dormais pas vraiment, tu le regardais en lui caressant les cheveux alors que Naruto, lui par contre il dormait à point fermer !

- …

- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes enfin ensemble ? demanda Kakashi avec un regard remplit de curiosité

- … il rougit en plus que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer être possible (j'adore ce Sasuke qui rougit sans le vouloir quand les deux autres découvrent ses sentiments envers son blond favoris, je suis sadique avouer ? XD)

- A voir ta tête, je dirais que oui ! finit par conclure son sensei

- Je l'espère ! espéra Sakura

- Tu… Tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sur, je préfère que ce soit Naruto que cette truie d'Ino, mais attention, comme je te l'ai dit avant, je le considère comme mon petit frère, alors si jamais il pleure ou souffre par ta faute, je te jure que jamais plus tu ne pourras voir la lumière du jour compris ? menaça Sakura

- Promit ! dit Sasuke tout en déglutissant, et ayant peur de Sakura, car il voyait une lueur qu'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout dans le regard de sa coéquipière

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qui prend le premier tour de garde ?

- Moi ! répondis précipitamment Sakura

- Je prendrais la suite ! dit Sasuke retrouvant son habituel air renfrogné, mais ses joues restèrent un peu rouge après leur conversation (on se demande pourquoi XD)

- Ok, je finirais, bonne nuit vous deux ! dit Kakashi en se levant

- Bonne nuit sensei ! répondirent en même temps les deux autres

Sasuke laissa Sakura seule pour la première garde, il alla se coucher, un regard vers le blond et s'endormit. La nuit passa sans problème, les trois firent les tours de gardes toute la nuit. Le lendemain Naruto se leva en pleine forme, enfin c'est ce qu'il fit croire aux autres, il prépara le petit déjeuner, comme les autres jours de la mission, il ne mangea pas non plus. Après qu'ils eurent finis, ils partirent pour la dernière journée de marche. Ils prirent à nouveau la formation de marche prévue par Kakashi. (je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais pour ceux qui ont une mémoire courte, je vais répéter) Sayoko et Sakura, devant, ouvrant la marche suivit de Sasuke au milieu et de Kakashi et Naruto fermant la marche.

Le blond marchait tête baissé, car le pauvre commençait à avoir la tête qui lui tournait, il serra son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur, car celui-ci lui faisait mal, sa respiration ce faisant rare, il demanda dans un murmure que Kakashi fut obliger de tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Dans deux heures pourquoi ?

- J'en peux plus !

Naruto tomba à genoux se tenant sur une main, l'autre toujours à serrait son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur qui lui faisait bien plus mal qu'avant, et cracha du sang sur le sol.

Kakashi se mit à sa hauteur, le fit s'asseoir, puis il demanda si un des trois - qui étaient arrivés en courant ayant entendu le sensei crier le prénom du blond - voulaient bien être derrière lui pour pourvoir le maintenir en place, afin de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Ce fut Sasuke qui se proposa, enfin plutôt il fut forcé par Sakura qui l'avait poussé en avant, et comme Kakashi n'avait pas vu à ce moment là, mais juste deux secondes après, il crut qu'il s'était volontairement proposer et en plus Sakura était occupée à empêcher Sayoko, ayant peur pour son frère, de gênée les deux jeunes hommes.

Sasuke se mit accroupit derrière Naruto afin de le maintenir en place, tandis que le sensei sortit de l'eau pour faire boire le blond, il but juste une gorgé, mais n'arriva pas à boire plus, ayant mal à la gorge pour avoir craché du sang. Kakashi enleva le bandeau frontal de Naruto afin de vérifier si oui ou non il était brûlant, et ce qui fut le cas, il se leva se tourna vers les autres

- Je crois que Sakura avait raison ! dit tout simplement Kakashi

- Sensei comment fait-on alors ? demanda Sakura inquiète pour le blond

- Je vais le porter jusqu'à Suna, en plus on arrive bientôt alors ça va aller, mais juste que si toi et Sasuke pourriez prendre nos sacs ? risqua de demander Kakashi

- Bien sur qu'on va les prendre, moi je prends celui de Naruto ! dit précipitamment Sakura tout en prenant déjà le sac du blond que Kakashi lui avait ôté avant

- Et pourquoi ? question Sasuke surprit de sa rapidité

- Il est plus léger que celui de Kakashi sensei !

- Pfff… C'est ça, feignasse, bon je prends votre sac sensei ! dit-il tout en faisant le geste à la parole

- Merci beaucoup, allez y je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Les trois jeunes partirent déjà, Kakashi issa un Naruto à moitié endormit sur son dos et les rejoignit rapidement, tout en lui posant des questions

- Pourquoi Kyûbi ne te soigne pas ?

- Je… Ne… Je ne… Sais… Pas !

- D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas on arrive bientôt, on te soignera là-bas !

- …

N'entendant plus de réponse de la part de son élève, il tourna légèrement son visage sur le côté pour découvrir un Naruto profondément endormit, il souria et reporta son attention aux autres qui le regardait inquiet pour le blond. Quand il leva un bras leur confirmant qu'il allait bien, ils continuèrent de marcher, Kakashi dut vite replacer son bras afin de ne pas faire tomber Naruto.

Après deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au village de Suna. A l'entrée de celui-ci se trouver trois personnes, une qui avait un regard aussi froid que Sasuke au couleur d'un turquoise claire, des cheveux couleur roux virant au rouge, un kanji graver, ou plutôt cicatriser sur son front, signifiant le mot  Amour  et une peau de couleur pâle, à ses côtés se tenait une jeune fille qui enfaite était sa grande sœur, elle était blonde avec quatre couettes, ses yeux couleurs bleu virant vers le noir, une peau un peu plus bronzé que son petit frère, et de l'autre côté du roux, se tenait un jeune homme qui n'était autre que le grand frère du roux mais le petite frère de la demoiselle, il avait des yeux couleurs sombre, ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un foulard qu'il avait mis se sa tête, son visage était peinturluré de maquillage. Les trois personnes reconnurent de suite les marcheurs et ce fut de même pour les marcheurs qui eux reconnurent les trois personnes les attendant à l'entrée du village, qui n'était autre que Gaara, Kankurô et de Temari.

Sakura courut rejoindre son amie Temari afin de lui faire la bise, Sayoko arriva au côté de Sasuke et parut gênée, voir même elle rougissait face à Gaara qui lui tendait la main afin de lui souhaitait la bienvenue au village. Deux minutes après Kakashi arriva enfin avec une cinquième personne sur son dos, les trois de Suna s'interrogèrent du regard et ce fut Gaara qui prit la parole (profites-en, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Gaara parle le premier XD)

- Ou est Naruto ?

_**A suivre...

* * *

**_

**Poemsinks:** Enfin finit, j'en ai mit du temps quand même o !!!

**Sasuke:** T'es trop lente c'est tout !!!

**Poemsinks:** Vas faire les cours d'assistante médicale à ma place et dit moi si c'est si facile de faire les devoirs et leçons tout en écrivant la suite de ma fic ¬¬'

**Naruto:** Pourquoi doit-on y aller?

**Sayoko:** Pour savoir la difficulté du niveau scolaire pour cet apprentissage !!!

**Poemsinks:** Tous les jours des examens par la même occasion, alors je passe mon temps à étudier afin de réussir, ben ouais je m'approche du 5 de moyenne général (si jamais moi j'habite en Suisse, pas en France, alors si vous voulez savoir comment on fait les classes, envoyez moi un e-mail et je vous répondrais volontiers o) en plus je suis restée jusqu'à 5h30 pour finir ma fic alors soyez gentil avec moi !!!

**Naruto:** T'es trop gentille . !!!

**Poemsinks:** Je sais, je suis beaucoup trop gentille bouh !!!

**Sayoko:** En plus t'as pas de chance, t'as tous les jours des examens comme tu viens de le dire, et tu prends du temps en plus pour notre histoire !!!

**Poemsinks:** Je sais, mais je vous adore c'est pour ça que je prends du temps pour votre histoire, hélas pour les examens… T.T

**Naruto:** Moi j'ai une question en tout cas !!!

**Poemsinks:** Vas-y, j'essayerai de te répondre si j'arrive !!!

**Naruto:** J'ai quoi moi, pourquoi je suis tombé malade !?!

**Poemsinks:** Enfaite j'en sais rien, ce sont mes doigts qui écrivent et non mon cerveau, car il est périmé depuis longtemps, je dois bientôt allée me le faire remplacer XD !!!

**Naruto:** T'es trop taré comme miss parfois !!!

**Poemsinks:** Je sais, et j'en suis fière, n'est-ce pas mon petit cœur adorée !?! On est trop taré toutes les deux XD !!!

**Naruto:** Mais a qui est-ce qu'elle parle !?!

**Poemsinks:** A mon cœur adorée, elle se reconnaitra XD (dsl mais avec une amie on se trippe trop alors n'essayer pas de nous comprendre, sinon vous allez faire des ulcères au cerveau XD) loooooooooooooooooooooooooool o!!!

**Sasuke:** Naruto, ignore la, elle est trop zarbe de toute façon !!!

**Naruto:** Je crois que j'avais remarqué !!!

**Poemsinks:** Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool o !!!

**Sasuke:** Bon t'a finit de faire la taré avec ta copine et tu vas te mettre au boulot pour le chapitre 7 !!!

**Poemsinks:** Loooooooooooo… Bon d'accord, je vais m'y mettre !!! _Part fâcher contre Sasuke_

**Naruto:** Au moins elle t'écoute !!!

**Sasuke:** T'inquiète, comme elle fera le chapitre 7, nous on pourra rester seul les deux un moment !!!

**Naruto:** Super, et que va-t-on faire tous les deux !?!

**Sasuke:** _Les yeux pétillant de malice_ Surprise !!! Part avec Naruto on ne sait ou !!!

**Poemsinks:** Un 'tit com's pour m'encourager !?! Kisouxxx à tous o et toi aussi mon cœur loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool !!! _Et repart dans son délire avec son amour lol !!!_

(tu te reconnais j'espère !?! et n'oublie pas notre chanson :

Proout prout prout

Que je t'aimeuuuu

Viens ici mon petit ami !!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:**poemsinks

**Titre:**Une sœur cachée

**Genre:**un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Perso:**Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yukiko Midari

**Note:**c'est ma première fanfic alors mettez moi vos impressions et fermer les yeux pour les fautes d'orthographe mici d'avance !!!

# … # les gestes que Sayoko fait pour communiquer

_Italique pensé des __personnages_

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 7:**

- Il est sur mon dos!

- Pourquoi ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? l'interroge Temari remarquant enfin la présence du blond endormit sur le dos de son sensei

- On ne sait pas vraiment, il s'est évanouit il y a deux heures environ!

- Bon, suivez-nous alors, on va le poser dans une chambre pour qu'il se repose un peu mieux!

- D'accord! lui répondit simplement Kakashi

Tous suivirent la fraternité de Suna à travers les rues du village. Le trajet dura en tout et pour tout, 10 minutes dans une marche silencieuse, enfin ils arrivèrent chez leur amis. Temari et Kankurô laissèrent les invités entrer à la suite de Gaara dans une pièce plongé dans le noir. Le roux ouvra les fenêtres afin de pouvoir ouvrir les volets de la chambre pour laisser la lumière s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Quand enfin tout fut éclairé, les personnes qui l'accompagnèrent virent à quoi ressembler la chambre ou Naruto aller se reposer. Un lit fut installer à droite de la fenêtre, une table de chevet à côté, une armoire était à gauche de la pièce et un bureau placer à ses côtés. Tous les meubles étaient de couleur hêtre foncé.

Gaara se dirigea vers le lit, souleva les couvertures et d'une main invita Kakashi à déposer le blond, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, non pas qu'il était lourd, étrangement quand il dut le porter la première fois il y a de cela deux heures environ, il avait était surpris de la légèreté incommensurable de son élève, mais juste qu'il avait encore plus chaud avec lui sur son dos et le porter sous une forte chaleur n'était pas très conseiller, il le déposa gentiment sur le lit, le recouvrit de la couverture et un silence pesant plana dans la chambre. Ce fut l'argenté qui le brisa

- A qui appartient cette chambre?

- …

- Tu peux leur répondre Gaara! l'encouragea sa grande sœur

- C'est la mienne! répondit-il enfin

- Mais… Si tu lui cède ta chambre, ou dormiras-tu? questionna Sakura

- Ne t'inquiète pas, puisque je ne dors jamais, je peux bien lui laisser ma chambre le temps qu'il s'en remette!

- Oh, oui c'est vrai! J'avais oubliée que tu ne dormais jamais! s'excusa la rosée détournant le regard

Kakashi réalisa soudain que Naruto ne pourrait se sentir mieux s'il rester habiller de cette manière et en plus il avait les couvertures sur lui. Il prit l'initiative d'enlever lui-même la veste du blond, sous un regard de Sasuke lui faisant froid dans le dos. Quand il dé-zippa la fermeture, il enleva un bras à près l'autre et quand il voulut remettre la couverture sur lui (ben ouais il l'a enlevé juste avant, car enlever une veste par-dessus une couverture ce n'est pas vraiment très idéal ptdr XD), il suspendit son geste. Tous se demandèrent pourquoi il restait figer comme ça, alors un à un, ils s'approchèrent vers le blond et l'argenté et virent avec effroi que leur ami Naruto avec énormément maigrit. Sayoko recula lentement vers le mur, sachant que tous voudrais avoir des explications sur l'état de son grand-frère. Ce qui ne tarda pas, puisque la rosée se plaça devant elle

- Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état?

- # … #

- Sayoko, répond moi, ce ne peut pas arriver en ne mangeant rien durant seulement à peine 2 ou 3 jours, alors maintenant dit moi tout! menaça-t-elle

- # Depuis un mois, il ne mange rien, mais avant… # finit-elle par céder en commençant à lui expliquer le pourquoi quand elle fut interrompue par son amie

- Un mois? hurla la rosée, surprenant par la même occasion tout le monde ne savant pas ce que la jeune blonde lui avait révéler

- De quoi un mois? demanda Sasuke

- Continue, tu disais mais avant…! ordonna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'ayant rien entendu de la question poser pas son coéquipier

- # Cela fait un an qu'il ne mange presque rien, au début il sautait quelques repas seulement, mais ça à empirait, depuis un mois il ne mange plus rien # expliqua-t-elle

- Si longtemps que ça, et en plus il nous a rien dit et toi non plus?

- Sakura, quand daigneras-tu à nous traduire tous ce que Sayoko t'as dit, car nous avant pas le traducteur adéquat pour comprendre ses paroles! répliqua Temari ayant assez de rester planter au milieu de la pièce sans pour voir rien comprendre

- Ben… Comment vous l'annoncez sans trop vous secouez ou vous choquez!

- Commence peut être par le début, ce sera plus simple tu ne trouves pas? ironisa Kankurô

- Très bien! Alors si Naruto est dans cet état, c'est que depuis… Depuis un peu plus d'un an, enfin au début… Au début ça allait gentiment, il loupait quelques repas seulement, pas tous bien entendu, mais ensuite, ça empirait, il y a un mois, il a complètement arrêté de manger! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite

- Que … Quoi? Non mais il est malade? s'emporta le roux

- # Il est malade! # s'empressa d'ajouter Sayoko à Sakura qui traduisit à l'adresse de tout le monde

Tous soupirèrent à la révélation de la jeune sœur du blond, et personne n'osa dire un mot, ne sachant comment réagir face à son mal être. Sayoko observa les réactions de chaque personne présente dans la pièce, et son regard s'arrêta sur son sac à dos, d'un pas mal assuré, elle avança lentement.

Sakura fut la première à remarquer l'avancer de Sayoko, ensuite chacun leur tour ils la remarquèrent. Quand la jeune blonde prit possession de son sac à dos, elle se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, après avoir sortit quelques affaires, elle les rangea, relut le papier, se releva, se dirigea vers Sakura et lui tendit le billet. La rosée déchiffra l'écriture inscrite dessus

- Yukiko Midari! lut Temari par-dessus l'épaule

- Qui est-ce? interrogea l'argenté

- # Un médecin formidable #

- … Sakura? demanda Kankurô

- Elle dit que c'est un médecin formidable! traduisit-elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec ça? questionna Gaara

- # Appeler la (logique avec un nom écrit dessus et un numéro de téléphone, forcément c'est plutôt pour appeler que de faire joli sur la table du salon ou du bureau ptdr XD), elle nous sera d'une grande utilité, elle pourra nous aider pour Naruto! #

- T'en est sûr?

- # Oui Sakura, j'en suis sûr! # affirma cette dernière

- Sûr de quoi? demanda Sasuke

- Ben… D'après Sayoko, ce médecin pourrait nous aider à trouver ce que Naruto a!

- Tu attends quoi alors? Qu'il neige dans la chambre? Va lui téléphoner! intervint Temari

- D'accord, mais ou pourrais-je trouver un téléphone?

- Dans mon bureau!

- Merci Gaara, je reviens le plus rapidement possible!

- Pas de problème, en attendant, on reste ici!

Et sur ce, elle partit laissant les autres dans la chambre. Quelque instant plus tard, Kankurô partit à son tour, s'excusant de devoir aller réparer certaines de ses marionnettes. Temari quitta à son tour la pièce juste après Kankurô, afin qu'elle puisse prévenir les personnes adéquates pour préparer les chambres pour chacun ainsi que les repas.

Kakashi alla s'installa sur la chaise du bureau et sortit son livre afin de pouvoir lire un peu. Gaara se mit de façon à avoir son dos appuyer sur le mur, observant tour à tour l'argenté, le brun, la jeune blonde et son ami toujours endormit. Sayoko se mit à même le sol, appuya son dos au mur, replia ses genoux à sa poitrine les enserrant ses bras ou sa tête se reposa. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit au côté du blond, lui enlevant le bandeau frontal.

Sakura revint cinq minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit avec étonnement les gestes que faisait Sasuke face à son ami, qu'elle le considérait comme son petit frère. Sayoko assise à même le sol, son sensei à toujours lire son livre cochon d'après elle, et de Gaara contre le mur qui lui aussi les observer tous à tour de rôle. Et enfin son regard se posa sur le ninja le plus imprévisible qu'elle puisse connaître à ce jour, toujours endormit, un teint pâle, de la sueur perlait sur son visage, et respirer avec difficulté. Elle finit par ce décidé à aller vers son amie, s'assoit à ses côtés et lui parla en murmurant

- Tu es sur que la personne que j'ai appelé est normal?

- # Oui pourquoi? #

- Elle m'avait l'air vraiment surexcité!

- # Faut pas se fier à son comportement, (on se comprend U.U, moi je suis toujours hyper excité, je saute de joie partout, parfois j'ai du mal à rester calme sans rien faire, ptdr XD) elle peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais elle est vraiment géniale! #

- Je l'espère! ne remarquant pas qu'elle prononça ces paroles à voix hautes et que les trois autres garçons entendirent

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? lui fit remarquer Gaara

- Euh… Ben quand je lui ais expliquer le cas de Naruto, elle a sauté de joie disant qu'elle serait là, d'ici environ deux jours! répondit Sakura

- Sauter de joie? Tu plaisantes là?

- J'aurais bien voulut, mais elle l'a vraiment fait tout en gueulant «chouette»

- …

- En tout cas, elle nous adonné un conseille afin de pouvoir baisser sa fièvre!

- Qu'elle est ce conseille?

- On doit prendre une bassine d'eau froide avec un linge afin de lui appliquer sur le front pour le rafraîchir et on lui laisse un certain temps et on le change peut être chaque demi heure on va dire!

- Et tu sais le faire?

- Tu te fous de moi Gaara ou quoi?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Tu ne sais même pas faire un geste aussi simple que ça? Et en plus en tant que disciple de Tsunade, je suis bien obliger de savoir le faire, puisque c'est le bé abat pour tout le monde!

- Désoler mais moi jamais j'ai eu des gestes de ce genre à faire avant!

- Oh désoler j'avais oubliée, désoler encore une fois! s'excusa Sakura rejoignant les mains ensemble

- Mouais, mais juste une chose!

- Vas-y!

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand il s'est évanouit avant votre arrivée?

- J'ai essayée, mais c'est un peu compliquer de faire baisser une fièvre durant un trajet à pied (essayez-vous et dites moi si c'est si simple que ça XD)

- Je comprends!

- Je vais chercher une bassine!

- Alors suis-moi Sakura! intervint Temari qui revenait des cuisines

- Merci Temari! répondit simplement Sakura en se levant et suivant Temari

- Bien, moi je dois retourner dans mon bureau pour finir ce qu'il me reste à faire!

- Moi je vais dans ma chambre, je suis un peu fatigué avec la forte chaleur, et aussi que j'ai du porter Naruto, même s'il est très léger, avec la chaleur, j'avais l'impression de porter un sac à patatetrès lourd! précisa Kakashi suivant Temari après lui avoir demandé si elle acceptait de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre.

- Et toi Sayoko, tu préfères faire quoi? demanda Sakura

- # Je préfère rester ici! #

- Très bien! Et toi Sasuke?

- Je reste ici!

- D'accord, alors je reviens le plus vite possible avec une bassine d'eau et un linge!

- Oui!

Et elle partit laissant les trois derniers dans la chambre, enfin disons plutôt deux, puisqu'un ne peut pas trop bouger. Après un instant d'absence, elle revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait, elle donna à Sasuke, lui demandant s'il voulait le faire ou non, mais il ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase, que déjà il trempait le linge dans l'eau froide, l'essorer et tamponna le visage de Naruto, et le laissant sur le front de celui-ci.

Sakura se leva, laissant le brun s'en occuper seul, va vers Sayoko et remarque qu'elle s'est endormit, après s'être installer, elle pose sa tête sur celle de Sayoko qui elle-même avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de la rosée sans s'en rendre compte, et Sakura finit pas s'endormir elle aussi.

Gaara revint plus tard dans la soirée, apportant de quoi pouvoir manger et se désaltérer. Il entra, et la jeune blonde se leva enfin pour aller l'aider à porter ce qu'il avait dans les bras, elle rougit quand elle le frôla sans le vouloir, qui lui-même rougit aussi, Sakura ayant remarqué les rougeurs chez les deux jeunes, elle souriait discrètement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et de devoir des explications par la suite. Après avoir servit à tout le monde, Sayoko se réinstalla à la place qu'elle avait depuis son arrivé, la rosée se leva et se mit sur la chaise s'installant confortablement, ayant mal aux fesses à force de rester assise au sol. Le roux se dirigea vers Sayoko et s'installa à ses côtés, elle rougit encore plus, pouvant faire concurrence avec une tomate bien mûre, bien juteuse et bien rouge.

Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut finit son repas, elle remarqua que le brun n'avait toucher à rien du sien, elle se leva, prit des mains la bassine d'eau et le força à manger, ce qu'il répondit non à son ordre, mais elle lui expliqua calmement essayant de ne pas perdre son calme, que Naruto ne voudrais pas qu'il se nourrisse pas, alors il se résigna et se leva pour prendre la place qu'occupé auparavant Sakura et mangea son repas en silence observant les gestes de la kunoichi face au blond.

Cela dura durant deux jours, quand dans le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que Gaara, Sakura, Sayoko et Kakashi étaient tous dans la pièce, entendirent frapper à la porte, et que la personne fut autoriser à entrer par l'approbation de son maître

- Maître… Maître… Une femme… Est arrivée… Demandant… A vous voir… Le plus… Rapidement… Possible! haleta le ninja, preuve qu'il avait court pour annoncer la venue de la jeune femme

- Bien! ou est-elle alors?

- Euh… Comment vous dire… Ca!

- Me dire quoi?

- Ben enfaite… En venant ici… Je l'ai… Malencontreusement… Perdu! finit-il dans une petite voix

- Quoi? Comment est-ce possible de perdre des gens, d'habitude on perd des objets, mais les être humains…! s'étonna Sakura

- Je ne sais pas… Et ce n'est pas ma faute… Elle était derrière moi… Et quand je me suis retourné… Elle n'était plus là! se plaignit-il

- La faute de qui? questionna une voix féminine à la place de tous les autres personnes présentes

- Vous!

- Oui moi, je vais très bien et vous jeune homme?

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rester derrière moi comme je vous l'avais dit?

- Ben en vous suivant, j'ai vue un homme hyper méga mignon, bien plus que vous soit dit en passant, alors je suis allée vers lui pour lui parler c'est si simple que ça! répondit-elle tout joyeuse

- Et qui êtes-vous pour demander à vouloir voir le maître Kazekage? questionna Sakura

- Je ne sais pas tropet vous?

- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi? répondit la rosée excédée

- Non je vous assure que non!

- Bon, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? intervint Gaara avant que la discussion ne dégénère

- Un malade! Une jeune fille m'a appelé il y a deux jours, me prévenant d'un malade dans ce village!

- Oh, c'est vous Yukiko Midari?

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Non mais franchement vous le faites exprès la non? questionna Sakura commençant à sentir la moutarde lui venir au nez (expression: sentir venir la moutarde au nez signifiant, que la colère augmente à chaque seconde, qu'une colère apparaît peu à peu)

- De quoi?

- De rien vous rappelez!

- Mais c'est…

Son regard qui avait passé d'une personne à une autre, fixa un long moment sur Sayoko, et d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde, elle hurla en sautant au coup de la jeunette surprise de cette étreinte inattendu. La pauvre blonde ne put esquiver, elle fut rapidement étouffer ne pouvant pas s'échapper à cette embrassade, elle dut se résigner à supporter à nouveau ses marques d'affection comme autrefois.

Tous remarquèrent la jeune blonde qui commençait à s'étouffer dans des bras qui la serrait beaucoup trop fort pour on corps fin. Ce fut un raclement de gorge de la part de Kakashi qui ramena Yukiko sur la terre ferme. A contre cœur, elle lâcha Sayoko qui put enfin retrouver une respiration normal.

Sakura elle, elle détailla du regarde la nouvelle arrivante. Cheveux mi-long couleur châtain clair parsemé de quelques mèches cuivrées or coiffé dans le vent, ses yeux couleur noisette étaient entouré de lunettes rectangulaires à monture noir, et son corps était bien proportionner, tout ce qu'il fallait ou il le fallait. Ses habits paressés un peu trop pour un médecin, elle portait un top noir, sous un chemisier blanc attaché à la façon cow-boy (le fond de la chemise attacher ensemble), une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, en-dessous un leggings noir et des ballerines noir.

- Euh Yukiko, c'est bien cela? questionna le roux

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que mes parents m'ont appelé à ma naissance à ce que je sache!

- Quel âge avez-vous?

- … Dites donc petit curieux, ta mère ne t'aurait jamais appris qu'une femme ne révélait jamais son âge véritable, ni son poids, ni sa taille?

- Pourquoi? avez-vous honte de votre âge très chère demoiselle? se moqua Kakashi

- Et vous, si vous lisez ce genre de livre, c'est que vous n'avez encore trouvé encore personne avec qui…! mais elle ne finit jamais sa phrase remarquant que des jeunes les écoutaient

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout! répliqua l'argenté, rougissant du peu de visibilité de son visage, puisqu' un masque le cachait presque entièrement

- Vous êtes sûre que vous êtes un médecin? interrogea le roux sceptique

- Bien sûre que oui, et toi t'es sûr que t'es un mec?

- Oui!

- T'es sûr? Je peux vérifier?

- … tous rougirent à sa demande et ce fut Sakura qui parla la première

- Non, mais vous êtes vraiment folle! En plus d'avoir faillit étouffer Sayoko!

- Oh, je vois, elle ne vous a rien dit?

- Elle aurait dut nous dire quoi?

- Rien, rien du tout!

- Dites nous tout maintenant! (ben dis donc, ils prennent leur temps à papoter alors que Naruto est malade ¬.¬')

- Je lui ais sauver la vie, il y de cela onze ans maintenant, elle était vraiment très malade!

- … ils furent tous surpris par la réponse, et posèrent leur regard interrogateur sur Sayoko quand une voix les interpella

- Je vois que votre discussion de jeunes lycéennes à l'aire vraiment passionnante, mais pendant que vous papoter, il y a un malade qui souffre!

- Oh mince, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là!

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, dite-moi que je rêve, et dire qu'on doit laisser Naruto avec… Avec«ça»! s'énerva Sakura (parle pour toi, je te signale que tu parlais avec elle pendant un moment, l'empêchant de voir Naruto tout de suite)

- « Ca» comme tu le dis si bien, à un nom, maintenant beau brun, je voudrais que tu me cède ta place!

- … Sasuke se leva en lui laissant sa place toujours sous la surprise de l'appellation que le jeune médecin avait utilisée

- …

- Alors vous attendez quoi? fit remarquer Sakura s'énervant de plus en plus

- J'y vais c'est bon!

Yukiko prit son sac, sortit un stéthoscope, souleva un peu le t-shirt du blond, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre jaloux le brun, qui dut serrer les poings afin de se calmer au lieu d'aller fracasser le crâne du jeune médecin contre un mur. Quand elle releva le t-shirt un peu plus haut, tous virent avec effroi qu'il était tout aussi maigre que ses bras, ses côtes ressortant parfois lorsqu'il inspirait. Elle l'ausculta oubliant les autres personnes qui l'observer surpris de la voir aussi sérieuse alors qu'avant elle était excité comme une puce.

Après un long moment, elle se leva, palpa les jambes et les bras, ce qui eut pour résultat d'énerver encore plus le brun, Yukiko remarqua de très fines cicatrices sur le bras gauche ou il fallait se rapprocher à quelque centimètre, mais personne ne put voir, puisque sa tête cacher le bras, car elle savait que le blond ne voudrais surtout pas donner des explications sur ces marques. Elle leva enfin la tête, son regard se fixa sur Sayoko qui comprit vite ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, alors elle parle d'une voix assuré mais ou une pointe d'inquiétude se mélangeait

- Sayoko!

- # …? #

- L'as-tu toujours avec toi?

Tous les regardèrent surpris, ne sachant pas de quoi Yukiko parlait, essayèrent d'en savoir plus du côté de Sayoko, qui elle était à son sac, farfouillant une petite poche, et finit par en sortir un petit flacon, referma le sac, se dirigea vers Naruto et Yukiko en lui tendant le petit flacon d'une main tremblante, qui fut remarquer seulement par Kakashi qui préféra se taire voulant savoir à quoi ce flacon servirait. Yukiko amena le flacon vers la lumière afin de savoir si il en restait assez et fut contente de s'apercevoir qu'il restait plus de la moitié, et c'est que les quatre remarquèrent le liquide d'un bleu limpide. Le jeune médecin ouvrit à nouveau son sac, en sortit une seringue et une aiguille, de quoi pouvoir désinfecter, et se tourna vers le groupe

- J'aurais besoin de deux personnes qui viennent le maintenir afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger!

- Euh… D'accord, mais avant pourquoi doit-on le tenir? demande Sasuke

- Je vais lui administrer ce médicament directement dans l'organisme, et ce n'est vraiment pas agréable quand on pique la personne et qu'elle risque de bouger dans tous les sens… Enfin… J'ai besoin d'une autre personne encore!

- J'arrive! se dévoua le roux

- Merci, bon, alors vous lui tiendrais les jambes, ainsi que les bras, et moi je lui injecterais le médicament durant ce temps!

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur le lit afin de pouvoir empêcher le blond de bouger. Gaara bloqua les jambes quant à Sasuke, à califourchon sur lui, lui maintenait les bras ainsi que le torse. Yukiko prit plusieurs tampons (vous savez les petits carrés blancs que le médecin utilise pour avant ou après un vaccin par exemple, bien sur il imbibe de désinfectant avant lol) imbibé de désinfectant, elle purgea l'endroit ou elle prescrivait à piquer, sortit la seringue, en plaça l'aiguille au bout, prit la petite bouteille, et inspira 5ml du liquide d'un bleu limpide. Elle plaça le bout de l'aiguille sur la peau du blond, se préparant pour l'injection.

Sayoko qui connaissait déjà les effets engendrer de ce produit, commença à trembler de tous ses membres, Sakura l'ayant remarquée du coin de l'œil, la prit dans ses bras pour pouvoir la calmer, et la jeune fille regarda avec effroi ce que son frère allait subir.

Doucement, le jeune médecin pénétra l'aiguille à travers **les trois couches de peau** (1) atteignant enfin une veine, et finit par mieux placer l'aiguille (l'aiguille est petite ne vous inquiétez pas lol XD). Yukiko introduisit finalement le médicament, les deux jeunes ne s'attendant pas à une réaction rapide du blond furent surpris, mais réussirent à tenir bon, et durent même ressaisir leur prise. Naruto se tordit de douleur d'après ce que les autres pouvaient en juger, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure ou un filet de sang coula, gémissant de douleur, et son souffle s'accélérait. Yukiko qui avait prévu le coup, essaya de faire le plus rapidement possible, mais comme ce médicament exigé d'être introduit lentement, elle n'eut autre choix que de faire gentiment.

Après quelques secondes de souffrance pour le blond, il se calma gentiment, reprenant peu à peu une respiration régulière et repartit dans l'inconscience. Yukiko désinfecta à nouveau la peau du blond après avoir enlevé l'aiguille, et lui mit juste un pansement afin qu'il ne puisse tâcher de sang les draps, et lui essuya le sang qui lui coulait du coin des lèvres, après s'être mordu.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent sûr que le blond ne bougerais plus, Sasuke et Gaara le relâchèrent, tournèrent la tête vers Yukiko avec un regard qui demander des explications à la réaction du blond face au médicament

- C'est un médicament vraiment très fort et dangereux à la fois si on si prend mal et qu'on ne suit pas les instructions demander! Et en plus il y a aussi des effets secondaires! répondit-elle à leur regard menaçant

- Des effets secondaires? Comme quoi par exemple? questionna Sakura inquiète par son meilleur ami

- Mmmh… mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle prit rapidement la bassine d'eau, puisqu'elle l'avait entendu gigoter dans le lit, mit la bassine juste à temps au-dessus de la tête du blond qui lui s'était pencher par-dessus le lit voulant vomir

- … Yerk! fit seulement Temari dégouter de voir cette scène qui rentrer dans la pièce au même instant

- Comme ça par exemple! Ainsi que de forte fièvre et la perte d'appétit durant quelques jours, ou plus exactement jusqu'à son réveil, qui devrait durer environ une semaine!

- Et pourquoi il a réagit de cette manière? interrogea Sakura

- Quand on injecte ce produit dans les veines, on ressent une douleur proche de la brûlure, enfaite si tu veux, c'est comme si on brûler de l'intérieur!

- Mais… Mais c'est quoi pour un médicament? s'exclama Kankurô

- C'est moi qui l'ai créé, je l'ai fait pour sauver la vie de Sayoko il y a onze ans, et qui maintenant se porte comme un charme!

- Pourquoi en a-t-elle eu besoin?

- Je vois, tous les deux ne vous ont rien dit!

- Ils auraient du nous dire quoi?

-Leur mère est morte par cette même maladie, c'est **pathologique** (2)! Alors aucun risque de contamination, ne vous inquiétez pas!

- …

- Qu'avait-elle? interrogea Kakashi remarquant le malaise de tous les jeunes

- Un problème de santé! (tiens donc, on ne se serait jamais douté tout seul XD) Parfois elle cracher du sang ou vomissait ce qu'elle mangeait, s'affaiblissant de jour en jour tout en maigrissant à vue d'œil. Lorsque nous avions réussit à trouver la cause, c'était trop tard pour elle, mais à la même époque Sayoko commençait à avoir les mêmes symptômes que sa mère.

Depuis la mort de leur mère, j'ai tout fait pour trouver un moyen de l'aider, même si je n'avais que 16 ans à ce moment là, en plus je commençais à peine mes études de médecine, et un jour j'ai réussit à trouver un remède, et juste à temps cette fois. Je lui ai administré le médicament, puis 7 jours plus tard elle s'est sentit mieux.

C'est une maladie héréditaire, alors je me suis demandé quand Naruto aurait aussi la même chose que sa mère et sa sœur.

Mais à partir de maintenant il va être plus fragile que Sayoko, puisqu'elle l'a eut étant petite et lui il l'a eut maintenant alors il aura des séquelles sans trop importante, son corps sera beaucoup plus fragile qu'avant, même Kyûbi (on va dire qu'ils sont tous au courant lol) ne peut rien faire pour l'aider cette fois.

Il va juste falloir l'aider à supporter la maladie maintenant, ça va durer un moment avant qu'il ne puisse se rétablir complètement, 1 an, 2 ans, ou peut être plus, ça dépendra de sa motivation, et il ne devra être seul, on ne sait jamais, il peut faire une rechute, comme je ne sais pas si c'est plus dangereux qu'étant enfant ou adolescent! expliqua-t-elle sans être interrompu une seule fois

- D'accord, mais serait-ce possible de savoir ce qu'il a réellement? demanda Sakura

- A toi je peux te le dire, puisque que tu connais les termes médicaux, mais je te laisse te débrouiller pour expliquer aux autres ce qu'il a, mais à ta façon, afin qu'ils puissent comprendre!

- Très bien, dites-moi alors!

- Il a **une péritonite** (3), avec **une angine de poitrine ou angor **(4) si tu préfères, et tu rajoutes **l'hémoptysie** (5)!

- Tout ça? Mais ça fait beaucoup!

- Je sais, mais maintenant va falloir faire le plus vite possible pour dépasser tout ça, car à cause de la péritonite, il risque d'y passer!

- S'il vous plaît, serait-ce possible d'avoir une traduction à votre charabia je vous prie? demanda Kakashi perdu par les paroles compliquer

- Euh… Oui, je vous expliquerais plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ok Sakura, mais essaye avec des mots qu'on puisse facilement comprendre!

- J'essayerai!

- Sakura!

- Oui Yukiko?

- Tu devrais expliquer quand Naruto est éveillé, ainsi tu n'auras à déployer les explications qu'une seule fois!

- Bien entendu.

- Alors combien de temps devrons-nous rester? On ne pourrait pas partir et le porter sur mon dos? risqua à demander Kakashi qui lisait encore et toujours sont livre (il n'a pas d'autre occupation que de lire son livre pervers? o.O XD)

- Hors de question, en tant que médecin j'ordonne qu'il reste au lit pour son propre bien, car il a besoin de stabilité pour mieux récupérer, ensuite vous pourrez repartir, mais cette fois il faudra aller moins vite, puisqu'à cause du médicament, qui dure plus d'une semaine pour guérir, il sera un peu plus fatigué qu'avant et devra se reposer beaucoup plus!

- Pourquoi? interrogea Sasuke

- Il s'épuisera plus rapidement qu'auparavant!

- Je comprends!

- En plus, je serais du voyage!

- Quoi? Il est hors de question! s'exclama rapidement Sakura

- Je suis meilleure que toi en médecine moderne, ou plutôt en médecine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sans utiliser de chakra!

- …

- Euh… Très bien, vous viendrez avec nous! accepta Kakashi

- Bon en attendant, je vais faire le nécessaire pour votre séjour prolongé, et finir ce qu'il faut pour la fin de votre mission!

- Oui merci maître Kazekage, comme ça nous pourrons partir dès qu'il sera sur pied!

Et sur ces dernières paroles, tous reprirent leur train train quotidien mais toujours une pensée était avec Naruto. Une semaine passa ainsi, puis un soir, Sayoko était assise dans le couloir, dos au mur, ses genoux replier sur sa poitrine, qu'ils devaient supporter une tête enfouit entre les deux bras recroqueviller afin de pleurer en silence et devant personne. Yukiko qui eut voulut sortir pour pourvoir se rafraîchir, la vit au sol, elle s'en approcha gentiment, s'installa à ses côtés, resta un instant silencieuse et le brisa après un moment

- Ton frère ne te lasseras jamais tomber, il t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça!

- # … #

- Je vais t'avouer un truc qu'il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire!

- # … #

- Une fois, il m'a envoyé une lettre étant inquiet pour toi!

- # … # cette fois Sayoko releva la tête ou des larmes coulèrent toujours sur ses joues, mais prête à écouter

- Il disait, qu'il t'aimait très fort, qu'il était désoler de ne pouvoir être à tes côtés afin d'affronter ta maladie, qu'il aurait voulut entendre une dernière fois ta voix avant que tu ne décides d'arrêter de parler, alors c'est la qu'il a prit une décision, il m'a avoué qu'il attendrait, il patienterait longtemps que tu puisses reparler, même si cela devait durer des années, il attendrait d'entendrait ta voix.

Moi je pense que tant que tu n'acceptes pas tel que tu es, sans faire comprendre à ton grand frère qu'il a droit au bonheur et que tu lui montres que tues capable de te débrouiller seule et que tuas grandit depuis tout ce temps, il ne pourra vraiment être libre d'aimer une autre personne, il eut aussi que tu souris comme avant, en plus il a parier que si tu reparlerais, ce serais d'une petite voix toute timide au début!

- # … # des larmes coulèrent encor plus à l'entente de ces paroles

- Je crois que Sasuke l'aime, je voudrais que tu m'aides afin de tout faire pour qu'ils soient ensemble ces deux là, avec Sakura aussi, on lui demandera avant de partir, mais attention, si jamais Sasuke le fait souffrir, je ne donne pas chère de sa vie!

- # ... # un sourire apparut sur les joues ruisselant toujours de larmes

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, je vais juste prendre Sasuke avec moi, en prétextant une excuse, comme ça tu pourras être seule avec ton frère un instant, et oh, n'oublie pas la promesse que vous vous êtes faites étant tout petits! et elle lui fit un clin d'œil

- #… # Sayoko acquiesça et la remercia d'un hochement de tête tout en se levant

Yukiko se leva à son tour, entra dans la chambre, appela Sasuke pour cause d'avoir vue une araignée dans sa chambre (oui, oui, j'ai peur des araignées moi . ), soupirant, il se leva et la suivit sans rechigner, Sayoko entra à la sortit du brun, elle s'installa là ou le brun était assis juste avant. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues, et d'une toute petite voix, elle lui parla

- Ne me laisse pas… Toute seule… grand frère… Tu n'as… Pas le droit… N'oublie pas… Notre promesse… Que jamais…. Tu ne me laisserais… Toute seule… Et qu'on vivrait… Le plus longtemps possible! réussit-elle à parler entre deux sanglots

- J'ai gagné!

- … elle leva la tête, et vit Naruto lui sourire. De quoi… Tu parles?

- De mon pari… Et de ta voix!

- Ma voix?

- Une tout petite voix… Timide! articula-t-il difficilement mais dut s'arrêter de parler, ayant un mal de gorge terrible, attendit un instant et reprit d'une voix un peu étouffer et faible. Tu ne voudrais pas… Chanter ce que… Maman nous chantait?

- Oui, en plus je la connais par cœur, je me la chante parfois quand je suis triste! elle se leva du lit, afin de mieux pouvoir chanter et d'une voix très douce presque angélique, elle entama la berceuse de leur enfance

(Si jamais ce sont les paroles du générique de début du manga Fruits Basket en japonais avec la traduction en français, si je l'ai mise, c'est que le sens des paroles vont bien avec ma fic et je trouve cette chanson trop belle, et en plus tard, elle servira pour deux personne lol XD -)

Totemo ureshikatta yo _(J'ai été tellement touchée)_

Kimi ga warai kaketeta _(Tu étais en train de rire)_

Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de _(Avec un sourire tellement chaleureux)_

Haru wa mada tookute _(Le printemps était encore loin)_

Tsumetai tsuchi no naka de _(Dans la terre froide)_

Me fuku toko wo mattetanda _(J'attendais que les graines germent)_

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _(Par exemple, même si aujourd'hui nous souffrons)_

Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite ite mo _(Même si les blessures d'hier sont encore présente)_

Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukeru to _(Je veux cro__ire que je peux libérer mon cœur_

Umare kawaru koto wa ikeru kara _(Je ne peux pas me réincarner)_

Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara (_Mais je peux continuer et changer_

Let's stay together itsumo _(Restons ensemble à jamais)_

Boku dake ni waratte _(Ne souris qu'à moi)_

Sono yubi de nee sawatte (_Et caresse-moi avec ses doigts)_

Nozomie bakari ga hateshinaku (_Ce simple désir est toujours présent)_

Yasashiku shitai yo (_Je veux que les choses soient simples)_

Mou kuyamanu you ni (_Quittons finalement ensemble)_

Nageki no umi mo koete ikou (_Cet océan de pleurs et de chagrin)_

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _(Par exemple, même si aujourd'hui nous souffrons)_

Itsuka atataka na omoide ni naru _Un jour cela deviendra un souvenir chaleureux_

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara _(Si tu gardes tout ceci au fond de ton cœur)_

Koko ni ikiteru ga wakaru yo _(Je comprends le sens de notre existence ici)_

Umare ochita yorokobi wo shiru _(C'est pour connaître la joie de vivre)_

Let's stay together itsumo _(Restons ensemble à jamais)_

Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _(Par exemple, même si aujourd'hui nous souffrons)_

Itsuka atataka na omoide ni naru _Un jour cela deviendra un souvenir chaleureux_

Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara _(Si tu gardes tout ceci au fond de ton cœur)_

Koko ni ikiteru ga wakaru yo _(Je comprends le sens de notre existence ici)_

Umare ochita yorokobi wo shiru _(C'est pour connaître la joie de vivre)_

Let's stay together itsumo _(Restons ensemble à jamais)_

- On dirait que c'est maman qui chante! murmura-t-il à la fin

- Je… Je sais! acquiesça Sayoko baissant la tête en se rasseyant sur le lit

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux se rappelant de leur passé avec leur mère, quand doucement la porte s'ouvrit. Une ombre apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et se refléta au sol, cette même ombre les observa un instant. Une blonde souriant de joie avec de légère larme coulant sur ses joues et un blond tout souriant, cette ombre fut surprise que

- Naruto, tu t'es enfin réveiller? 

**_A suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_Poemsinks: **Pfouah… Enfin finit, je suis trop hyper méga contente -!!! 

**Naruto: **Tu en as mis du temps en tout cas, si tu as fait long, c'est que tu étais trop feignante pour écrire la suite!?!

**Poemsinks: **Le prenant par le col avec un magnifique sourire lui parle d'une voix dure et menaçante. Tu insinues quoi par là!?! Répète un peut si tu l'oses!!!

**Naruto: **Gloups… Euh non, c'est bon j'ai rien dit!!!

**Sasuke: **Laisse-le tu vas l'étouffer!!!

**Gaara: **Pourquoi je suis tout gentil dans cette fic!?! Et aussi pourquoi je m'inquiète pour l'autre débile!?!

**Poemsinks: **Mais c'est ton ami voyons, et je te trouve trop chouki quand t'es gentil, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas te faire tout mimi -!!!

**Sayoko: **J'ai enfin retrouvé ma voix, je suis contente o!!!

**Poemsinks: **Chouette non!?!

**Naruto: **Et moi je vais rester combien de temps malade encore!?!

**Poemsinks: **Ca dépendra de ton comportement envers moi en dehors de la fic -!!! Et en plus je n'ai toujours pas finit avec toi héhéhé!!!

**Naruto: **Tu as prévu quoi!?!

**Poemsinks: **Top secret défense, interdiction d'en parler ptdr!!!

**Tous: **Gloups…

**Sasuke: **Reviews sinon je pense qu'elle pourrait nous faire beaucoup souffrir!!!

**Poemsinks: **Ben sympa de votre part ¬¬'!!! Tout cela pour dire, que je vous ais fait une traduction des mots souligner en gras dans le texte afin pour que vous puissiez mieux comprendre ce qu'a Naruto, il m'en a fallut du temps pour faire les recherches, mais le plus long fut d'écrire la chanson en japonais avec la traduction en français, mais je suis contente de moi pour ce chapitre 7, en plus le chapitre 8 sera mis en ligne le 27 janvier 2008 -!!! Et pour finir je suis encore trop hyper supra méga giga super contente, car le 5 janvier j'ai fêtée mes 18 ANS o!!! XD

**

* * *

_Explications des termes médicaux:_**

**Les couches de peau:** (1)

1ère couche de peau: le derme

2ème couche de peau: l'épiderme

3ème couches de peau: l'hypoderme

**Pathologique:** (2)

La pathologie est une filiale de la médecine destinée aux études des causes et des symptômes des maladies

**Une ****péritonite:** (3)

La péritonite est l'inflammation du péritoine. La péritonite est une infection grave qui peut déboucher sur la mort si elle n'est pas traitée, car la surface péritonéale est supérieur à la surface corporelle; les conséquences locales et générales sont donc très rapides. L'infection provient d'une suppuration ou d'une perforation du tube digestif permettant à des bactéries d'atteindre le péritoine. En fonction des moyens locaux et généraux de défense, trois évolutions sont possibles: la guérison, l'abcès ou la péritonite

**Une angine de poitrine ou angor:** (4)

L'angine de poitrine ou angor (en latin angor pectoris "constriction de la poitrine") est une cardiopathie qui est le résultat d'un manque d'apport d'oxygène au myocarde, le plus souvent secondaire à une diminution du débit sanguin dans une artère coronaire (On parle de sténose coronarienne). Ce manque d'oxygène au niveau du cœur est appelé ischémie du myocarde. L'angine de poitrine est un symptôme commun de l'ischémie du myocarde. Il s'agit d'une manifestation courante d'une insuffisance coronarienne

**L'hémoptysie:** (5)

L'hémoptysie est un rejet de sang issu des voies aériennes sous glottiques, le plus souvent au cours d'un effort de toux. Ce sang est rouge, aéré, en quantité très variable en fonction des causes de l'hémoptysie. Ce symptôme peut témoigner de maladies sous-jacentes variées mais potentiellement graves, qu'il convient de ne jamais négliger: toute hémoptysie, quelle que soit son abondance, doit faire consulter un médecin au plus vite


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: **poemsinks

**Titre: **Une sœur cachée

**Genre: **un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple: **SasuNaru

**Perso: **Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yukiko Midari

**Note: **c'est ma première fanfic alors mettez moi vos impressions et fermer les yeux pour les fautes d'orthographe mici d'avance -!!!

_Italique pensé des __personnages_

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 8:**

- Yu… Yukiko? murmura Naruto assez fort pour que les deux demoiselles endentent

- Oui, c'est bien moi! Et toi tu te sens mieux?

- Tu… Tu es contente Yukiko? parla Sayoko d'une petite voix timide

- Oh, tu reparles à nouveau? s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Oui, c'est grâce à ce que tu m'as dit pour grand-frère qui m'a donné du courage!

- Je t'ai dit quoi?

- Yukiko m'a parler de ta lettre, celle ou tu dis que tu aurais voulut être près de moi, mais tu l'étais ne t'inquiète pas! lui souria-t-elle heureuse

- …?

- Tu étais avec moi en penser!

- Je comprends mieux! Et toi Yukiko, tu fais quoi ici? Je te croyais à l'autre bout de la planète?

- Moi?

- Oui toi, je n'ai pas demandé au pape à ce que je sache!

- Toujours autant d'humour toi!

- Euh… Je crois que je vais vous laissez tous les deux! dit Sayoko se levant du lit et partit rapidement hors de la chambre

- …

- Tu vas mieux Naruto?

- Oui!

- Ne ment pas, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- D'accord, je me sens faible, je n'ai pas assez de force pour bouger ne serais-ce qu'un bras!

- …

- Et toi dit moi ce que tu fais ici?

- Tu changes de sujet là!

- Je sais, répond à ma question maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- Oui, mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais ici, car normalement, si je me souviens bien, tu as des séminaires entre médecins à cette époque de l'année.

- Tu me connais, je déteste rester dans un hôtel enfermer avec que des vieux croûtons de médecins pour seul compagnie, en plus d'être pervers dès qu'ils voient une jolie jeune fille... Alors quand une certaine Saruka non… Sakaru…

- Sakura?

- Oui, merci. Bon comme je te le disais, quand elle m'a appelé pour me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé et bien sur que je devais venir en urgence, j'ai sauté de joie, puisque je pouvais échapper à ce séminaires stupides pour une bonne raison!

- En tout cas tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu.

- Toi oui! La preuve! sans prendre garde, Yukiko prit le bras gauche de Naruto et lui montra sa maigreur. C'est quoi ces marques sur ton bras? questionna-t-elle le plus sérieusement possible

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Oui, justement, ce n'est pas rien et j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter! Je suis médecin, et j'ai promis à ta mère de m'occuper de vous deux comme une grande sœur!

- …

- Naruto, explique moi je t'en pris! murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée

- …

- …

- Je… Je ne me rappelle plus, enfin je ne me rappelle plus très bien pourquoi je me suis fait ça! murmura-t-il à son tour

- Tu en es sur?

- Oui, même Iruka à essayer de me faire parler, mais il n'a pas réussit!

- Pourquoi a-t-il essayer?

- Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemar quand maman et Sayoko sont partis, j'en faisais à un point que je ne dormais plus la nuit!

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé? Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose?

- Oui, enfin pas grand-chose!

- Raconte-moi quand même.

- Je devais avoir ans les environs de 5-6 ans, il faisait nuit, et j'avais terriblement froid, et… Et… Et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens!

- Tu voudrais t'en rappeler ou oublier à jamais?

- M'en souvenir, car à cause de ce qui a dut m'arriver, je n'arrive pas à avancer dans le futur, sans avoir peur d'aimer une personne et de souffrir par après. J'aime ma sœur Sayoko, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aimer une personne, des sentiments bien plus fort que de l'amitié? (O.o il est devenu intelligent notre Naruto on dirait XD)

- Bien sur que tu as le droit, peu importe de ce qui a du t'arriver, tu as le droit d'aimer en amour Naruto, tu as le droit au bonheur, Sayoko, ta mère et moi-même voulons que tu sois heureux!

- Merci beaucoup, grande sœur! lui souria Naruto

- Je ne suis pas ta grande sœur, et ne pleures pas.

- Mais, je ne pleure pas!

- Tu mens! rigola-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur la joue du blond

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon Naru-chou! déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste qu'une grande sœur ferait (désoler, mais j'avais trop envie de mettre ce surnom là ptdr XD)

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon surnom! râla-t-il

- Pourquoi, moi je l'aime bien!

- Ben pas moi!

- Oh, Naru-chou tu n'es pas drôle sur ce coup là!

- …

- Naruto?

N'entendant toujours pas de réponse de sa part, se recula un peu afin de savoir la raison de son silence. Elle souria tendrement le voyant endormit dans ses bras, elle l'installa doucement dans le lit, l'embrassa sur le front, lui mit les couvertures jusqu'à hauteur du menton, enleva quelques mèches blondes

- On dirait un petit ange quand tu dors mon Naru-chou!

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois remarquant cette fois que la fièvre avait un peu diminuer depuis le début de sa maladie, elle sortit de la pièce et le laissa dormir toute la nuit interdisant toute visite.

Après avoir quitté la chambre de son frère, elle se dirigea vers celle de Sakura afin de pouvoir lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. A plusieurs couloirs de là, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi et Gaara étaient tous réunit dans le bureau de celui-ci, ils parlaient à tour de rôle proposant des idées pour la convalescence de leur ami blond, mais s'arrêtèrent de parler quand on frappa à la porte

- Entrée! autorisa Gaara

- … Sayoko ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire aux lèvres

- Pourquoi souris-tu? demanda Sakura ne remarquant pas que le roux rougit mais voyant que la jeune blonde rougissait, et se demanda bien pourquoi

- # Il s'est réveillé! #

- C'est vrai? s'étonna la rosée

- … signe affirmative d'un hochement de tête de la petite blonde

- Sakura… Traduction je t'en prie! soupira Gaara

- Euh… Oui désoler. En faite, c'est que Naruto s'est réveiller!

- Et peut-on aller le voir? questionna un argenté lisant toujours son livre

- … # Je ne sais pas, faut demander à Yukiko #

- Oui vous pouvez aller le voir quand vous le voulez! parla une autre voix arrivée dans la pièce

- Oh Yukiko, on ne vous à pas entendu entrer!

- Je suis trop forte! mais du se calmer sous un regard de reproche de la part de Sayoko. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui à?

- … hochement négatif de la tête de sa part et partit dans la chambre de sons frère

- Bon, ben si vous le souhaitez tous, on peut aller le voir!

- Très bien, allons-y! s'exclama la jeune rosée

Et tous la suivirent silencieux. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, Yukiko frappa à la porte et entra. Sayoko les vit entrer tour à tour, se leva et laissa sa place à Sasuke, qui s'asseya tranquillement pour ne pas le réveiller. La jeune blonde, bassine en main, se mit un peu en retrait afin que les amis de son frère puisse voir qu'il allait un peu mieux qu'auparavant. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, après un long moment, ce fut Sakura qui posa la première question

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dort encore?

- Le médicament fait encore son effet, il faut quand même du temps pour se rétablir, et s'il se sent mieux d'ici 2 jours, on pourra partir tranquillement dans votre village!

- D'accord! répondit simplement la rosée

- En tout cas, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est mignon quand il dort notre Naru-… mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que tous les regards se posèrent sur elle

Elle était tremper de la tête au pied, certain se demandèrent pourquoi elle était mouiller, mais un argenté remarqua la bassine d'eau au préalable rempli, maintenant vide et suspendu dans les airs au-dessus de la tête de la brune. Il fit remarquer à tout le monde la position de Sayoko. Ce fut Sakura qui brisa le silence, elle fut attrapée par un fou rire, se tenant le ventre. La blonde leur parla pour la première fois devant tout le monde

- Tu sais… Très bien… Qu'il n'aime pas… Qu'on l'appelle… Comme ça! fit remarqua Sayoko avec sa petite voix timide et de son bégaiement

- Mais tu... Enfin depuis quand tu parles? interrogea Sakura

- Oui… C'est grâce à… Ce que… Grand frère m'a dit!

- Il t'a dit quoi?

- C'est mon secret avec lui… Je suis désolée!

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est chouquette quand elle parle? interrogea Yukiko en pinçant les joues de la jeune blonde

- Euh je crois que vous lui faites mal! fit remarquer Temari entrant dans la chambre suivit de son frère Kankurô

- Pourquoi vous êtes trempé? demande celui-ci

- Elle lui a renversé la bassine d'eau juste avant qu'elle ne dise un truc par rapport à Naruto

- Ben pourquoi tu lui as fait ça? demande Temari

- Juste parce que j'allais appeler Naruto pas son surnom!

- Et c'est quoi ce surnom? demanda Kankurô

- C'est Naru-…

- Tais-toi! intervint une voix un peu ensommeiller

Tous observèrent leur ami enfin éveiller. Les jeunes filles, furent heureuses de le voir debout, chacune leur tour le serrèrent dans leur bras, ensuite ce fut au tour des garçons qui eux, lui serrèrent simplement la main. Quant à Sasuke, il était tellement heureux de le voir enfin éveiller, mais refoula le tout en lui, et laissa un visage impassible ce faire voir pour tous. Ce fut le dernier à serrer la main au blond, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils restèrent un moment à s'observer oubliant le monde qui les entoure. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Comme ils sont trognons tous les deux, le beau brun et Naru-…

- J'ai dit tais toi et va te changer rapidement, sinon tu vas attraper froid, et habilles-toi un peu plus décemment, parce que là on dirait vraiment une traînée!

- ... ce fut simplement la réaction face au blond qui donner un ordre à un adulte tout en la critiquant

- D'accord je vais me changer! fit-elle simplement partant en sautillant rejoindre sa chambre afin de se changer

- Mais… Vous lui obéissez sans rechigner? questionna Temari

- Bien sûr! répondit-elle simplement

- Tu nous explique pourquoi toi elle t'obéit, alors que depuis une semaine elle nous pourrit littéralement la vie avec sa stupidité maladive! questionna la rosée

- On la connait… Depuis 11 ans… Elle a promit… A notre mère de prendre… Soin de nous… Quand nous étions petits… Il avait déjà de l'autorité sur elle… Ben plus qu'avec… Sa propre famille… Elle a une grande admiration pour grand frère!

- …

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi elle t'admire? demanda le roux

- … Je vous le dirais en tant voulut!

- Très bien, mais en attendant on est content que tu sois enfin réveiller! s'exclama Sakura

- …

- En tout cas, Yukiko est vraiment trop bizarre! intervint Kankurô

- Je sais! et il repensa un peu à son passé, un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage après presque 2 semaines

- … To… Naruto?

- Euh… Oui Sakura?

- Pourquoi tu souris?

- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Tu voudrais manger ou boire quelque chose? demanda Temari

- … Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, et ni soif!

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, regardes toi, t'es trop maigre!

- … voyant que tous le détaillé du regard, il cacha discrètement ses bras sous la couette en le remontant un peu plus ayant une excuse de se geste

- Naruto? appela Sayoko qui fut la seule à remarquer ce comportement

- Oui?

- Rien… Rien du tout!

- Me revoilà, c'est un peu mieux comme ça? demanda Yukiko qui revint à cet instant même

- Bof, tu aurais pu trouver pire! la taquina Naruto

- Roooh, t'es pas sympa là! bouda Yukiko

- Je rigole, c'est mieux qu'avant oui!

- Chouette, mon petit Naru-…

- J'ai dit tais-toi à ce, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça! s'énerva Naruto se levant d'un coup du lit, mais qui dut se rasseoir aussitôt aider de Sasuke qui était le plus proche

- Fait un peu attention quand même, tu viens de faire une chute de tension, tu ne devrais pas te lever aussi vite après 2 semaines de mobilisation au lit, sinon la prochaine fois tu tomberas dans les pommes! parla calmement Yukiko en se dirigeant vers lui afin de l'examiner

- C'est bon je vais bien!

- Dis pas d'ineptie, couches toi et ne bouge plus!

- Humpf…

- Naruto, là tu imites Sasuke! lui fit remarquer Temari

- … se couchant comme Yukiko lui avait demandé

- Qui pourrait aller me chercher un peu d'eau et un petit truc à manger pour le blondinet?

- J'y vais! se proposa Temari

- Bon moi je viens avec toi, car j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire! déclara Kankurô en partant à la suite de sa grande sœur

- Moi aussi je dois y aller, mes affaires de Kazekage m'obligent! soupira le roux rejoignant son bureau

Quand la fratrie partit, Sayoko s'installa dos au mur comme le premier jour, Kakashi s'asseya sur la chaise du bureau, Sasuke toujours assis sur le lit et Yukiko au chevet du blond en train de vérifier le pouls de celui-ci.

Sakura quant à elle, elle était debout contre un mur à observer les deux jeunes hommes, le garçon qu'elle avait aimé, et l'autre dont elle le considérer comme sont petit frère. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour les deux, elle ne savait pas trop, mais elle les aimait et voulait leur bonheur comme elle se l'était promis, avec l'aide de Sayoko, quand le blond était revenu au village, et qu'elle eut découvert leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Ayant assez d'être debout, elle alla se mettre au côté de Sayoko et lui posa une question

- Dit, tu trouves comment Gaara?

- … ne s'attendant pas du tout à la question, elle se mit à rougir violemment

- C'est bien ce que je pensais!

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ben quand vous êtes dans une pièce, vous évitez de vous parlez, ou si votre regard se croise vous rougissez et je trouve trop mignon votre attitude!

- … C'est bon, ne dit à personne, et surtout pas à Naruto!

- Je sais, il voudra tout faire pour t'empêcher de le voir, il est beaucoup trop protecteur avec toi!

- Parle pour toi!

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Ben toi aussi t'es très protectrice avec Naruto!

- C'est bon hein, pour moi c'est mon petit frère, j'ai le droit de vouloir le protéger des personnes qui lui veulent du mal!

- Et de lui laisser ton ancien amour?

- Je sais, mais regarde les bien, on dirait qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, quand ils sont ensemble, on a l'impression que rien ne peut les arrêter, mais ils sont tellement coincés, qu'il va falloir les aider un peu durant le voyage de retour!

- Tu as raison, ils sont mignons ensemble et heureux comme jamais, et je te suis pour l'idée de les décoincée durant le voyage! avec un clin d'œil complice entre les deux jeunes filles, une voix les fit redescendre sur terre

- Tout est ok, demain on pourra partir sans danger, à moins que tu ne te sentes pas mieux?

- Ca va je vais bien, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort quand même!

- Bien sur que oui, tu as une péritonite qui peut dégénérer et même aller jusqu'à la mort!

- … Très bien, je me sens encore un peu fatigué mais je pense qu'avec une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux!

- D'accord, en plus tu pourras être rassuré, car je vous accompagne pour votre retour!

- Hors de question, plutôt mourir!

- Naruto, ne discute pas, je suis médecin et tu as encore une santé beaucoup trop fragile, normalement tu ne devrais même pas voyager, tu devrais attendre que tut te soit complètement rétablit, mais il faut que tu rentres, et en plus je dois être là pour si jamais tu fais un malaise!

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'appellerais pas comme ça promis!

- … Bon très bien! se résigna celui-ci tout en boudant

- Oh t'es trop mimi quand tu boudes!

- T'arrête oui?

- Oh, mais tu n'es pas drôle, bon je vais te laisser, je vais préparer mon sac, puisque tu ne veux pas que je sois là!

- Je t'accompagne Yukiko! s'invita Sakura

- Moi aussi! se décida Kakashi se levant à son tour

- J'arrive, moi aussi je viens avec vous! déclara Sayoko se levant à son tour aussi et adressant un sourire à Sakura qui elle aussi lui souriait

Et tous quatre partirent préparer leurs affaires. Quand les deux jeunes hommes furent enfin seul, tous deux évitèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Mais après un long silence pesant ce fut Naruto qui le brisa

- Je suis désolé si tu t'es inquiéter pour moi!

- Tu vas mieux quand même?

- Oui!

- …

- Quoi?

- T'es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis!

- Oh c'est bon arrête! rougissant encore plus

- Je ne peux pas trop m'en empêcher, je te trouve trop chou quand tu rougis, je dis seulement la vérité

- Arrête s'il te plaît!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je vais tomber dans les pommes si tu continues à me dire ça?

- Ne trouve pas d'excuse!

- En tout cas je suis désolé!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Ben à cause de moi vous vous êtes tous inquiéter, et même toi tu as du beaucoup t'inquiéter!

- Je sais, mais au moins maintenant tu vas mieux!

- Oui!

- Maintenant j'ai le droit de te poser une question?

- Ben vas-y!

- Pourquoi t'es aussi maigre que ça? Ta sœur est plutôt maigre, mais plus comme la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré, maintenant elle a un peu le même physique que Sakura, mais toi, personnes ne comprend pour tu as maigrit autant!

- Oh, tu mates ma sœur toi?

- Ne change pas de sujet!

- D'accord je vais t'expliquer. Au début, quand je mangeais quelque chose, je vomissais tout deux ou trois heures plus tard, et depuis deux mois je n'avais vraiment plus d'appétit, voilà tu connais toute l'histoire!

- Je comprends, mais maintenant, je pense qu'avec les autres, on va tout faire pour que tu te nourrisses comme avant!

- T'as écouté un traître mot que je viens de te dire?

- Oui, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aiderais ainsi que tous les autres, je suis sur qu'ils seront de mon côté et non du tien pour une fois!

- Merci!

- Ben pleures pas, t'inquiète pas on va te torturer pour que tu manges!

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure!

- Alors pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même!

- Aller arrête de pleurer!

Sasuke ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour consoler une personne, fit une chose qui lui revint en mémoire, que sa mère le faisait avec lui pour calmer ses pleurs, il le prit tout simplement dans ses bras tout en lui parlant avec des mots apaisant. Naruto ne sut pourquoi il pleurer ni du comment il avait pu se retrouver dans les bras de Sasuke en pleure et en s'accrochant à son t-shirt comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille loin de lui.

Temari arriva à ce moment là, avec un plateau de fruit et une grande bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'un verre. Les voyant tous les deux enlacés, elle préféra les laisser et partit en refermant la porte derrière tout doucement afin de ne pas les déranger.

Après s'être calmé, il relâcha gentiment le t-shirt qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, mais resta dans les bras du brun qui continuer de l'apaiser avec des mots. Sasuke sentit qu'enfin le blond se calmer, il le releva doucement pour voir s'il ne dormait pas, et effectivement il ne dormait pas.

Sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond, s'en rapprocha lentement, ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Naruto ferma à son tour les yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres sentant que Sasuke désirait aller plus loin. Quand il sentit que la langue du brun jouait avec la sienne, il oublia tout le reste, tout ce qu'il l'entourait, tout, il ne rester plus que lui et Sasuke dans la pièce.

Après un long échange baiser passionner et langoureux, ils furent obliger de se séparer afin de pouvoir reprendre de l'air. Sasuke était heureux d'avoir embrasse son blond sans être déranger pour une fois, il risqua un œil vers Naruto et il souria face à la scène devant lui. Un Naruto rouge de gêne mais ses yeux montraient tout le contraire, ils dévoilaient qu'il avait aimé cet échange.

- Euh… J'ai beaucoup aimé que… Que tu m'embrasses… Mais s'il te plaît… Tant que je suis malade… Ne fais plus… Rien… Je n'ai pas envie que tu… Attrapes ce que j'ai!

- Faut pas t'inquiété, Yukiko nous a dit à tous qu'on ne pouvait attraper ce que tu as car…

- Tu n'es pas contagieux! finit une voix féminine

- …

- Fallait pas vous arrêtez de vous embrassez juste parce que je suis là!

- Yu… Yukiko… Que fais-tu là? bégaya Naruto encore plus rouge qu'avant

- Je voulais te poser une question, mais je vois que ta bouche est occupée avec celle de ton beau brun!

- Et… Depuis quand… T'es là? risqua de demander Naruto devenant encore plus rouge qu'une tomate

- Mmmmh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Depuis les préliminaires et le baiser!

- …

- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux, surtout quand tu rougis mon petit Naru-chou!

- …

- Naru-chou? répéta le brun regardant le blond pour une réponse

- Oh mince, j'ai encore fias une gaffe!

- C'est avec ce surnom que tu n'aimes pas qu'elle t'appelle?

- Tu penses que tu pourrais aimer un surnom aussi ridicule que celui-là?

- Moi je ne le trouve pas ridicule, mais au contraire, je le trouve adorable!

- Tais-toi Yukiko, tu as assez fait de gaffe pour aujourd'hui!

- Très bien, mais au moins tu peux me dire super en une journée j'ai fait que deux gaffes par rapport à d'habitude!

- C'est quoi l'autre gaffe!

- Rien, je dois y aller je vous laisse bye bye! et sur ce elle partit en courant de la chambre

- Désoler pour sa stupidité s'il te plaît et ne dit à personne pour mon surnom compris? menaça le blond

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne je te le promets mon petit Naru-chou! ne put s'empêcher Sasuke de rajouter le surnom avec un sourire moqueur

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? fulmina Naruto

- Oh, aller au moins pendant qu'on est que les deux!

- …

- S'il te plaît!

- Bon, très bien, seulement en privée!

- Merci mon petit Naru-chou!

- Pourquoi «mon petit»?

- Ben tu plus petit que moi d'au moins 20 centimètre, et tu m'appartiens non?

- Ca je ne le savais pas par contre, et depuis quand je t'appartiens?

- Depuis maintenant! et il s'approcha du visage de Naruto et l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible, après un instant, il dut se résigner à contre cœur de le laisser pour pouvoir reprendre de l'aire

- …

- T'es vraiment trop adorable quand tu rougis comme ça! le taquina Sasuke

- C'est bon tu as finis de me dire des trucs qui me font rougir?

- Non, je ne fais que commencer!

- …

- Bon très bien! Oh je vois que Temari est venu, elle a apporté les fruits et l'eau!

- Tu… Tu crois qu'elle… A pu nous voir?

- Non, je ne pense pas, sinon on l'aurait entendu crier!

- Ok.

- Tu veux manger quoi?

- Rien.

- Naruto!

- Quoi, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim!

- Tu dois te nourrir maintenant!

- Je n'ai pas faim je te dis!

- Bois au moins l'eau alors!

- Très bien, un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

- Ben voilà ce n'est pas si compliquer que ça.

- Parle pour toi! murmura le blond

- Tu as dit quelque chose?

- Non rien.

- Tiens ton verre d'eau! lui tendit Sasuke

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien

- Quelques questions à te poser s'il te plaît!

- Vas-y!

- Ou sont-ils tous passer?

- Ils doivent être en train de préparer leur sac je suppose!

- D'accord. Il but une gorger et lui posa sa deuxième question. Qui est le Kazekage maintenant?

- C'est Gaara!

- … Ils ont bien choisis en tout cas! souria-t-il

- Ouais.

- Et on part demain d'après ce que Yukiko a dit?

- Seulement si tu te sens en forme pour marcher!

- Ok!

Et il but son eau en silence sous le regard de Sasuke qui observer les moindres fait et geste du blond. Quand il eut finit, le brun reprit le verre et le posa sur le bureau, puis commença le récit du temps ou il était endormit. Presque une heure passa quand Yukiko passa devant la chambre avec la porte entrouverte, elle ne résista pas et entra, voulant faire peur à son petit blond préférer, mais du se résigner car elle vit le plateau repas de Naruto encore remplit.

Après un long débat entre les deux, Naruto du se résigner à manger quelques fruits sous un regard furieux de Yukiko. Lorsqu'il eut enfin finit, avant de pouvoir dire le font de sa pensée, Yukiko lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds et parla la première

- Ben tu vois Naru-chou, les fruits ne t'ont pas mangé!

- T'as fini de te moquer de moi? Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant!

- Sasuke, Naruto est méchant avec moi! pleurnicha Yukiko

- Euh… Je crois que tu devrais le laisser tranquille, car je sens qu'il est encore fatigué!

- Bon très bien, je vois, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir vous deux! menaça-t-elle gentiment

- Pas de problème envoie nous la facture!

- Très drôle Naru-chou, mais tu vas le regretter! lui souria-t-elle

- …

- Bon moi j'y vais bye à demain les garçons!

- Oui, à demain Yukiko!

- …

- Elle est vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre cette fille!

- …

- Naruto tu réponds ou tu…

- …

- Tu t'endors très vite en tout cas! murmura-t-il car Naruto c'était rapidement endormit.

Sasuke se leva, lui mit les couvertures du mieux qu'il put, sans pour autant le réveiller. Il lui enleva les quelques mèches blonde sur son front, se demandant pourquoi après deux semaines de repos, il pouvait être encore fatigué. Il resta un moment à l'observer dormir, mais voyant la nuit arriver, il dut se résigner à aller au lit, mais déposa un rapide baisé sur le front de Naruto.

Le lendemain encore à moitié endormit, Naruto se leva aider de Sasuke, réussit à se changer ainsi que faire quelques pas, mais toujours aider de Sasuke bien sur. Tous deux rejoignirent le reste du groupe tant bien que mal, tous les attendaient impatiemment.

- Naruto?

- Oui Sakura?

- Tu es vraiment trop maigre, on voit plus qu'avant maintenant, en plus on n'aura même pas le temps de franchir les portes d'entrée du village que tout le monde te sautera dessus pour savoir ce que tu as!

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur expliquer ce que j'ai!

- Mais pourquoi moi? se plaignit-elle

- Tu es la disciple de Tsunade et tu es la seule à comprendre et à nous traduire les termes médicauxen français !

- T'abuse là!

- … lui souriant toujours, se tourna vers Gaara. Félicitation à toi pour ta nomination de Kazekage!

- Merci beaucoup Naruto! il serra la main que le blond lui tendait

- Aller à la prochaine.

- Oui, et revient quand tu veux!

Pousser par son équipe, il salua de la main une dernière fois la fratrie, mais fut ramener à regarder droit devant lui par le brun.

Ils marchèrent durant trois heures, les filles étaient toutes les trois devant ouvrant la marche, les deux jeunes hommes au milieu, et Kakashi fermait la marche lisant toujours son livre (à croire que les pages de son livre sont infinis XD) mais durent s'arrêter afin que Naruto puisse se reposer un instant. Sakura et Sayoko lui proposèrent un fruit qu'il refusa poliment, mais c'est sans compter sur l'acharnement des deux filles, du jeune médecin et de Sasuke. Il dut se résigner à manger la pomme qu'on lui avait proposée auparavant. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se releva avec peine.

Fatiguer d'attendre, Kakashi posa son sac au sol, et sans demander l'avis de quiconque, prit le blond sur son dos, sous les yeux menaçant de Sasuke lui promettant mille mort par son geste, mais l'argenté ne fit pas attention et montra d'un signe de tête son sac aux jeunes filles que seule Sayoko comprit et le lui prit.

Jurant en son for intérieur, Sasuke suivit le reste du groupe, se mettant derrière le blond et l'argenté, le surveillent de très près. Après quelques instants, Naruto ne put rester longtemps éveiller et s'endormit, la tête poser sur l'épaule.

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il fut surpris de se retrouver installer dans un sac de couchage et sous une tente. Il se leva, et sortit à l'extérieur. Il frissonna un peu, remarqua que la nuit était tombé, alors il se mit une veste sur ses épaules et rejoignit les autres autour du feu, qu'il les avait repérer auparavant.

- Salut bien dormit? lui demanda Sayoko

- Oui, vous êtes arrêté depuis longtemps?

- Depuis un moment! répondit Kakashi

- …

- Tiens mange! Yukiko lui tendit une sorte de compote dans une assiette

- Euh… C'est quoi?

- Ton repas que j'ai écrasé!

- Je te signale au passage que j'ai 16 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé pour manger de la bouilli!

- T'es malade et ton estomac ne supporte presque plus la nourriture!

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Quand on t'a posé au sol, tu as tout vomit!

- …

- Alors à partir de maintenant tu vas manger tes repas en bouillie et boire beaucoup d'eau jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à garder un repas plus de 24 heures.

- Ok, mais elle n'a pas l'aire fameuse ta bouillie!

- Mais je t'assure qu'elle est délicieuse.

- Tu l'as goûté?

- …

- Je l'aurai parié! Je préfèrerais mourir que de la manger!

- C'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne te nourris pas convenablement.

- Là elle marque un point Naruto, tu ferais mieux de manger sans rechigner! intervint Kakashi sentant la dispute arriver entre les deux

- Ne fais pas le bébé, et mange! répliqua la rosée

- Vas-y goûte toi-même! répliqua-t-il

- Ce n'est pas moi le malade, c'est toi alors mange et tais toi!

- Bon très bien je vais la goûter! il prit une petite cuillérée de la fameuse bouilli, à peine eut il en bouche qu'il la recracha d'un coup. Yerk c'est vraiment dégueu'!

- Arrête de te plaindre un peu Naruto… mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car le blond lui força à avaler de la bouillie qu'elle recracha aussitôt. Beurk il a raison, c'est vraiment horrible!

- Vous êtes vraiment méchants tous les deux, donne la moi, je vais la goûter! elle prit de force des mains de Naruto et la goûta la recrachant sitôt mis en bouche. Un point pour vous, elle n'est vraiment pas fameuse cette bouillie!

- …

- Ne fais pas le malin, tiens voici une pomme et une poire, alors mange et ne dis plus un mot sur ma bouilli!

- Je ne la mangerais plus alors?

- Non!

- Très bien!

Avec un sourire moqueur il prit les fruits que Yukiko lui tendit. Quand que le repas fut finit pour tous, enfin après que Yukiko et la rosée aient fait une scène au blond pour son simple repas, mais durent se résigner craignant que le blond s'énerve et perde à nouveau connaissance.

Ils restèrent un moment autour du feu à parler, à s'amuser et à rigoler de tout et de rien (sans blague Sasuke et Kakashi qui s'amusent avec les autres, un glaçon et un pervers c'est vraiment incroyable O.o). Mais durent s'arrêter voyant le blond endormit, la tête sur l'épaule du brun. Doucement, Sasuke le prit dans ses bras (penser à la façon princesse XD), sous le regard surpris, il partit l'installer dans la tente, le mettant dans le sac de couchage, il dépose un baiser sur le front et partit prendre le premier tout de garde.

Il resta au moins trois heures à son poste, quand ce fut le tour de Sakura, qui alla la réveiller, lui laissant sa place. Sasuke alla rejoindre sa tente ou le blond dormait toujours, ne voulant le réveiller, il fit le plus doucement possible. Maintenant qu'il fut couché, il pouvait contempler de très près le visage de Naruto. Après un moment d'observation, il se décida à le prendre dans ses bras, et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain ce fut Yukiko qui le réveilla, encore à moitié endormit, il lui demanda ou se trouvais Naruto, et une réponse lui vint hâtivement, il était dehors auprès de sa sœur et de Kakashi. Rassurer, il demanda à la brune s'il pouvait le laisser, le temps qu'il puisse se changer, ce qu'elle accepta sans rien dire pour une fois. Quand il fut changé, il sortit à l'extérieur et s'étira en baillant

- Bien dormit Sasuke? demande Sakura

- Oui et toi?

- Non, si tu entendais Yukiko ronfler tu me comprendrais!

- Je te plains, tu fais quoi avec toutes ces gourdes?

- Je vais les remplis d'eau dans la rivière, puisque j'ai finis de manger!

- D'accord, bon aller à plus!

- Sasuke attend!

- Quoi?

- Comment ça va avec Naruto?

- …

- …

- Pour l'instant, on y va lentement, mais maintenant qu'il est malade, il a peur que j'attrape ce qu'il a!

- Si je comprends bien, tu veux le laisser tomber?

- Non, je m'inquiète pour lui. (O.o pas possible, il s'inquiète pour une autre personne que lui-même)

- Je voulais juste être sur, tu sais comment je suis avec Naruto!

- Oui, une grande sœur chiante.

- Répète un peu ça!

- Je rigole, laisse tomber, bon moi je vais rejoindre les autres.

- Sasuke!

- Mmmh…

- On est tous au courant pour vous deux, alors ne vous cachez pas de nous, enfin je veux dire de Kakashi sensei, de Sayoko, de Yukiko et de moi-même, faites comme vous le voulez en notre présence si vous ne voulez pas que tout le village le sache, mais exagérer quand même pas!

- …

- Bon je vais remplir les gourdes!

- Sakura.

- Oui?

- Merci!

- De rien, juste je te demanderais un truc!

- …

- Ne le fais pas souffrir, et s'il te plaît aide le à guérir!

- Je te le promets!

- S'il le faudra, je te le rappellerais.

- Très bien, aller à plus!

Sur ce la rosée partit au bord de la rivière remplir les gourdes, quant à Sasuke, il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe, trouvant un Naruto souriant au côté de sa sœur, il lui souria tendrement. Sayoko le vit, donna un coup de coude à son frère, montrant d'un signe de tête Sasuke qui lui souriait, le blond lui souria à son tour et le brun s'installa à ses côtés.

_The end -, non je lol, à suivre…_

**

* * *

Poemsinks: **Et voilà, le chapitre 8 est terminer, maintenant vas falloir attendre un 'tit peu, le temps que je fasse le chapitre 9 -, mais je suis un peu triste ces dernier temps, car mon école ne veut plus de moi à partir du 1er février bouh… T.T 

**Sasuke: **Excuser là, l'école de veut plus d'elle, car elle est bien trop incompétente pour suivre les cours!!!

**Poemsinks: **Répète un peu si tu l'oses sale morveux!!! _L'étrangle_

**Sasuke: **Je rigoler alors arrête de m'étrangler

**Poemsinks: **S'ils ne veulent pas me garder, c'est tout simplement parce que l'état du Valais et l'association des médecins ne veulent pas me garder, car c'est pour eux une cause de perte de gain!!!

**Naruto: **Alors s'il vous plaît mettez lui des com's pour l'encourager, sinon avec sa déprime actuelle, elle serait capable de nous faire subir les pires souffrances!!!

**Poemsinks:** Bouh… T.T

**Sayoko: **Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour t'épauler!!!

**Yukiko: **Elle a raison, on sera là rien que pour toi!!!

**Kakashi: **Je te prête mon livre si tu veux!!!

**Poemsinks: **_Le regarde un instant et…_ D'accord!!! _Prend le livre que lui tend Kakashi et se_ _met à lire avec l'argenté lisant au-dessus de son épaule_

**Les 5: **Mince, on la perdu, il la pervertit!!! Bouh… T.T!!! Aller un 'tit com's pour la dé pervertir et l'encourager à faire une suite sans trop de souffrance!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:**poemsinks

**Titre:**Une sœur cachée

**Genre:**un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Perso:**Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yukiko Midari

**Note:**c'est ma première fanfic alors mettez moi vos impressions et fermer les yeux pour les fautes d'orthographe mici d'avance -!!!

_Italique pensé des __personnages_

* * *

_Yaoiloveforever:_

Merci pour ta reviews, je fais du mieux que je peux entre mes cours d'assistante médicale (oui je fais des cours très compliquer et très dur T.T !!! mais pourquoi j'ai choisis cet apprentissage ¬.¬' !?! ah oui, c'est que ça me plaisait de faire ce métier !!!), parfois je reste jusque tard dans la nuit pour finir les chapitres !!! mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!!

_Estelle Uzumaki:_

Je te remercie énomement pour ta reviews, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle continuera à te plaire quoique je fasse à ce pauvre Naruto, je lol !!!

* * *

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 9:**

- Je veux descendre!

- Naruto calme toi, sinon je risque de perdre l'équilibre et nous tomberons tous les deux!

- En plus tu n'es pas encore assez en forme pour te déplacer tout seul! lui réprimanda la rosée

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je peux très bien marcher seul!

- Tu es beaucoup trop téméraire, mais si tu dis que tu arrives à marcher, autant que tu fasses le reste du trajet, de plus il nous reste environ 5 heures de route! dit tout simplement Kakashi en posant le blond au sol et allant chercher son sac des bras de Sayoko

- Merci beaucoup, je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir un peu les jambes!

- Oui tu peux, mais à la moindre goutte de sang qui sort de ta bouche, ou que tu vomisses ou encore que tu fasses à nouveau un malaises, tu te feras porter jusqu'au village et avec interdiction de rechigner, tu as compris? menaça Yukiko

- D'ac… D'accord! répond le blond surpris par l'attitude de la brune

- Bien, alors continuons! s'exclama celle-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé

Et tous reprirent la route dans l'ordre suivant. Yukiko qui fermait la marche avec Kakashi, tous les deux surveillait de près le blond. Sasuke au milieu marchait au côté de Naruto, lui aussi le surveillant du coin de l'œil, quant à Naruto, il avançait lentement sans remarquer les personnes qui l'entourent le surveiller de très près. Et pour les deux jeunes filles devant, elles parlaient toutes deux d'un air enthousiasme, peut être même un peu trop.

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures que Naruto marchait, mais peu à peu sa vue se troubla, sa respiration se fit rare pour ses poumons, n'en pouvant plus il tomba en avant, mais il fut rattraper de justesse par Sasuke, avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le sol. Après une brève discussion, il fut décider que Sasuke porterait Naruto jusqu'au village.

Ils arrivèrent au village peu à près le malaise de Naruto. À l'entrée, se tinrent deux gardes, lorsqu'ils virent l'équipe 7 arriver, ils furent surpris de voir un certain blond endormit sur le dos de Sasuke qui lui était ravi de l'avoir sur lui, mais n'en montra rien. Ils entrèrent dans le village en saluant les deux gares et déjà ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'hokage. Yukiko qui connaissait que trop bien les risques de la réveiller, laissa la rosée frapper et entrer suivit de Kakashi, de Sasuke et d'elle-même qui ferma la porte et se mit déjà sur le côté.

- Hum Tsunade? appela Sakura

- Mmmh…

- Naruto… Ne vas pas très bien! lui dit Kakashi

- Quoi? demanda très intelligemment Tsunade en se réveillant et lançant un regard meurtrier sur chaque personne de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose les yeux sur le blond endormit

- Je disais, Naruto se sent vraiment mal, alors voilà on est tous là, et avec un petit blondinet endormit sur le dos de Sasuke! répondit Yukiko avant tout le monde

- Oh, tu es là?

- Oui, c'est cool non?

- Ca dépend du pourquoi tu es ici et non à ton congrès!

- Sympa de ta part Tsunade!

- Merci Yukiko, bon mettez Naruto dans l'autre pièce, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Mettant en pratique ce que l'hokage lui ordonna, Sasuke alla dans l'autre pièce et mit Naruto sur le lit poser à l'intérieur, lui enleva la veste afin que Tsunade puisse l'examiner sans problème. Elle arriva deux minutes après, et si mit de suite à le consulter. Après plusieurs minutes, Yukiko arriva aussi et lui dit

- Il a une péritonite, avec une angine de poitrine ou angor, ça dépend de ton point du vue, et en plus il a une hémoptysie!

- Je vois, exactement…

- Ce que maman avait! termina Sayoko

- Tu parles à nouveau!

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut s'occuper, c'est Naruto le plus important maintenant!

- Je sais, je dois te parler Yukiko, suis moi, vous vous pouvez soit resté, soit partir vous reposez!

- Moi en tout cas je reste ici! déclara immédiatement Sakura et Sayoko d'une même voix

- Je reste aussi! dit Sasuke avec moins d'entrain que les jeunes filles

- Je vais vous laisser avec lui alors, moi je rentre me reposer un peu! répondit Kakashi en partant déjà

- Bien, surveiller le bien, je vous prie, nous reviendrons le plus vite possible! dit Tsunade en suivant Kakashi à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais prenant la direction de droite

- D'accord! répondirent les 3 jeunes

Sur ce, Tsunade et Yukiko partirent dans une pièce éloigner de celle ou se trouvait Naruto. Quand enfin elles trouvèrent une salle vide, elles entrèrent. Fermant la porte, Tsunade se retourna vers Yukiko

- Alors?

- De quoi?

- Yukiko, que fais-tu ici?

- Je m'inquiétai pour Naruto, c'est grâce à Sakura que je suis venu rapidement, mais j'ai peur!

- Peur de quoi?

- Tu te rappelles du médicament que j'ai réussit à créée pour Sayoko?

- Oui.

- J'ai administré le même à Naruto, au début il allait bien, mais tu as du voir son état maintenant!

- Oui, je l'ai vu

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va tout faire pour le sauver

- Il a quoi? parla une troisième voix surprenant les deux autres

- Sayoko?

- Oui, il a quoi Naruto?

- On ne sait pas…

- Arrête je ne veux pas qu'il…

- Non, il ne mourra pas, on fera tout notre possible pour le sauver! consola Yukiko

- Non, je ne veux pas que ça recommence! hurla celle-ci surprenant par la, Tsunade, la brune et les deux autres qui ne se trouvaient pas loin de la salle ou elles se trouvaient

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets!

- Tu avais dit la même chose pour maman, et regarde maintenant, elle est… mais sa phrase se termina en sanglot, sans le vouloir elle avait crié cette phrase que Sakura et Sasuke entendirent malgré les portes fermaient, là ils comprirent que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

- … Yukiko la prit dans ses bras et pleura avec elle, toutes ne voulaient pas le perdre

- Je vais vous laisser, je vais chercher Sakura et lui demander si elle peut nous aider

- Oui! murmura la brune

Tsunade partit les laissant toutes les deux, alla rejoindre la chambre ou les jeunes de l'équipe 7 se trouvait. Arriver devant la porte, prit une inspiration, frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse de leur part. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle remarqua Sasuke sur le lit près de Naruto et Sakura en larmes, alors elle comprit qu'ils avaient du entendre Sayoko crier.

- Sakura, je voudrais savoir si…

- Oui! répondit de suite la rosée, sans lui laisser le temps de finir la question

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demandais!

- Oui, vous vouliez savoir, si oui ou non j'acceptais de vous aider pour trouver un moyen de guérir Naruto, et je vous réponds que oui, j'accepte sans aucune hésitation pour vous aider!

- Très bien, alors suis-moi!

- … et Sakura partit en suivant Tsunade laissant Sasuke et Naruto seul

- Qu'as-tu Naruto! murmura le brun

- On ne sait pas! lui répondit une voix brisée

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Désoler, j'ai du te faire peur, Sayoko est partit se reposer, elle ne tenait plus le coup psychologiquement.

- …

- J'ai peur que Naruto meurt!

- …

- Oui, je te l'avoue, j'ai peur

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Que tu te prépares pour si jamais il devait…

- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, il a un rêve, et je sais qu'il ne s'avouera pas vaincu sans qu'il l'ait put atteindre son but

- Je sais, il veut devenir le plus fort de tous les hokages

- …

- Mais j'ai quand même peur

- …

- …

- Tu es quoi pour lui?

- Je n'ai pas compris Sasuke, pourrais-tu me répéter la question?

- Tu es quoi pour Naruto?

- Une grande sœur, je le connais depuis qu'il est né, j'ai une profonde admiration et de respect pour lui!

- …

- Je sais c'est un peu confus ce que je dis, mais pour moi il est tout. Je le considère comme mon petit frère, même s'il est mon cousin du 5ème degré du côté de son père qui est le neveu de l'oncle de la tante de ma mère, enfin je ne suis pas sur de notre arbre généalogique (dsl je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre un truc comme ça XD), il m'a sortit des enfers dans lequel j'étais plonger, alors que lui-même souffrait étant petit. Toujours à s'occuper de son prochain sans se préoccuper de lui-même, il va falloir que tu lui apprennes à s'occuper de lui avant les autres

- D'accord, mais explique moi, pourquoi tu l'admires?

- Quand sa mère est arrivé dans ma ville, j'ai tout de suite sut que je devais m'occuper d'eux sans savoir pourquoi, alors je me suis mise à la médecine, mais trop tard, leur mère est morte pendant que je m'occupais de lui fournir les soins nécessaire.

Ensuite Sayoko est tombé malade à son tour, mais j'étais perdu dans mes idées noirs d'avoir perdu une personne que j'admirais énormément, j'ai délaissé Sayoko. Un soir, j'ai reçu un appel de Naruto, me disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour sa mère, qu'il comprenait mon malaise, mais que si j'avais besoin de parler ou autre, il serait là rien que pour moi, alors j'ai pleurer, c'était la première fois qu'une personne me disait qu'elle était là pour si j'avais besoin de parler.

Alors j'ai tout fait pour sauver Sayoko, ce que j'ai réussit d'ailleurs, il m'a téléphoné quelque jours après la guérison de sa sœur, m'a féliciter, là j'ai compris, pour moi il représentait…

- Il est la gentillesse incarnée!

- Oui, elle est au-delà de celle de sa mère!

- …

- Alors depuis je m'occuper d'eux deux, bon c'est dur parfois, mais seul Naruto à de l'autorité envers moi!

- J'ai vu, sinon tu vas faire quoi pour lui?

- L'aider à guérir et le plus vite possible!

Ensuite le silence reprit dans la pièce, seule la respiration de Naruto rompait cette sérénité. Des heures passèrent, quand Tsunade arriva, elle entra dans la pièce, et vit avec surprise un brun endormit, tête poser sur le lit du blond tout en lui tenant la main. Face à ce spectacle, elle souria tendrement, mais se reprit de suite, car elle était la pour une toute autre raison, bien qu'elle aurait préférer les observer encore un peu plus longtemps. Elle toussota d'abord doucement, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle recommença mais cette fois un peu plus fort, cette fois une réponse vint. Naruto se réveilla en douceur lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit, ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut la lumière éclatante du coucher de soleil remplir la pièce ou les murs et les plafonds étaient d'un blanc immaculé.

_Ou est-ce que je suis? J'ai un de ces mal de tête, tiens je ne suis plus à Suna?_ (je pense qu'il a du demander ou il était placer la dernière fois V.V) _… Tiens y a Sasuke qui dort? En plus il me tient la main, bizarre, mais je ne peux pas le réveiller, il est mignon n'empêche quand il dort… A quoi je pense… Non, finalement c'est vrai, il est mignon comme ça!_

Il se releva du mieux qu'il put, ne remarquant pas que Tsunade était dans la pièce, il se mit à observer le brun endormit sur son lit. Ayant assez d'attendre, Tsunade se fit remarquer en toussotant encore une fois. Rougissant de gêne d'avoir été surpris à observer le brun, il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, remarquant que c'était «la vieille» qui se tenait près de la porte

- Salut, tu t'es enfin réveiller? chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas réveiller l'endormit

- La… La vieille? lui répondit très intelligemment Naruto

- 1 mois

- …

- 1 mois que j'attends que tu m'appelles à nouveau la vieille, normalement je devrais te mettre une raclée, mais je suis si contente que tut te sois enfin réveiller, alors pour cette fois je laisse tomber, la prochaine fois je te raterais pas tu entends? menaça-t-elle serrant les dents

- Euh… D'accord! Mais j'ai juste une question

- Vas-y!

- Ou on est?

- A Konoha (ben dis donc, il m'a fallut 9 chapitres pour enfin inscrire le nom du village, même si vous vous en doutiez, je ne sais pas comment vous réagiriez si je vous direz qu'il y aura un lemon seulement à partir du chapitre 20!?! Non je lol, je ne sais pas quand j'en mettrais un, alors un peu de patience;-))

- Très bien, et je suis…

- A l'hôpital!

- Yukiko va me tuer!

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- J'ai insisté pour faire le reste du chemin seul, sans aide!

- Je vois, en tout cas, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui t'examinerais, je vais tout expliquer, quand l'autre endormit se réveillera!

- C'est pour ça que tu es la?

- Oui! (aïe, moi je déteste les visite médicale, c'est toujours signe de mauvaise nouvelle parfois . )

- Très bien, attend 2 minutes, je vais le réveiller! le blond prit le vase ou des fleurs trônaient, les enleva, les déposa sur la table de chevet, et en versa le contenu sur la tête du brun qui se réveilla en sursaut (franchement, moi je me serais réveiller depuis le début des chuchotements ¬.¬', à moins qu'il était trop fatigué de veiller sur son petit Naruto XD)

- NON MAIS CA VAS PAS LA TETE? hurla celui-ci

- Désoler, mais je voudrais examiner Naruto, et ce n'est pas vraiment pratique sur tu es à moitié endormit sur son lit! répliqua Tsunade réprimant un fou rire

- Oh, tu es enfin réveiller Naruto?

- Oui, merci de t'être inquiéter pour moi…

- Mais c'est l'heure de sa visite médicale, alors si tu pouvais nous laisser seul s'il te plaît!

- Oui! et sur ce il partit de la pièce, heureux de voir son blond enfin réveiller, mais au lieu de fermer complètement la porte, il la laissa à peine entrouverte afin d'écouter leur conversation (curieux ca XD)

Quand Sasuke fut enfin sortit de la pièce, Tsunade commença son auscultation envers le blond, lui faisant faire tous les tests possible afin d'être sur de ne pas omettre un détail sur la santé de Naruto. A la fin de l'examen, elle prit place sur la chaise qu'occuper auparavant Sasuke. Elle réfléchit longuement à la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais finit tout de même par prendre la parole

- Naruto, tu ne pourras plus être ninja avant un long, voir un très long moment, tu es encore trop faible et beaucoup trop fragile pour te déplacer seul maintenant. Ton organisme se dégrade de jour en jour. Yukiko et Sakura font tout leur possible pour trouver un moyen de te guérir!

- Pourquoi? L'autre médicament ne peut pas faire l'affaire?

- Non, il est moins fort pour, dans les dosages de produit, c'est suffisant seulement pour les femmes, mais pour les hommes ce type de médicament ne marche pas, bon à part peut être durant deux trois jours, c'est ce qu'on va faire, on te le donnera tous les deux jours, pendant le temps de leur recherche!

- …

- Quoi?

- Ce médicament brûle!

- On est désoler, mais on n'a pas le choix, on ne veut pas te perdre, c'est tout!

- Très bien, alors pendant combien de temps je ne pourrais plus rien faire et ou est-ce que je vais passer ma convalescence?

- Combien de temps je ne sais pas, et pour ta convalescence, je ne le sais pas encore!

- Et si vous ne trouvez rien, qu'est-ce que je risque?

- Tu risques… Tu risques de mourir!

- …

- Mais je te promets qu'on fera tout notre possible pour toi!

- Je vous remercie pour vos efforts, mais s'il te plaît, je voudrais rester seul, je t'en pris! demanda Naruto avec une voix si triste qui fit fendre le cœur de Tsunade

- D'accord je vais te laisser!

Et elle partit, laissant Naruto seul. Sortit de la chambre, elle vit avec une surprise non dissimuler, un Sasuke livide, alors que d'habitude rien ne peux transparaître sur son visage.

_Est-ce qu'il a tout entendu?_ pensa-t-elle

Ce qu'elle lui demanda sans attendre, et reçu une réponse une affirmative. Après une brève discussion, elle repartit, quant à Sasuke, il entra dans la chambre. Avant d'entrée, il prit une longue inspiration, et ouvrit la porte. C'est avec étonnement qu'il ne vit pas le blond dans son lit, il le chercha partout quant il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Naruto sortit et fut stupéfait de voir que Sasuke soupira de soulagement

_Il s'inquiète autant que ça pour moi?_ se demanda-t-il

Mais ne put continuer, sa vue se troubla et ses jambes fléchir, avant de n'avoir put atteindre le sol, il fut rattraper par Sasuke. Il le souleva, mettant un bras sous les genoux et sous les bras (disons pour faire plus court façon princesse), le transporta jusqu'au lit et l'installa.

- Ca va mieux? questionna le brun

- Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas? demanda le blond un bras passer sur ses yeux

- …

- Répond moi!

- Oui!

- Au moins je n'aurais pas à te le dire moi-même

- Que vas-tu faire? Rester ici ou rentrer chez toi?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas pas rester ici, et encore moins chez moi, puisque Tsunade me dit que je ne peux rien faire seul, Sayoko est tout le temps à l'extérieur avec les filles du village, et Iruka toujours en cours avec les jeunes!

- Je vois!

- …

- Et si… Et si tu venais chez moi? demanda le brun en rougissant à chaque syllabe _C__e n'est pas vrai j'ai osé lui demander!_pensa Sasuke

- Euh… Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te gêner! _Il me demande d'aller vivre chez lui le temps de ma convalescence, je devrais dire oui ou non?_

- Non, si tu me gênerais, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé!

- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir avec Tsunade

- Très bien! En attendant, tu devrais te reposer!

- Oui!

Tsunade revint bien plus tard dans la soirée afin de vérifier si Naruto allait bien. Elle entra dans la pièce, pensant qu'il devait dormir, mais vit Sasuke à ses côtés à le fixer si intensément pour ne pas remarquer sa présence. Elle s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, ayant au préalable prit une chaise, se plaça correctement et resta longtemps à observer tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes. Ayant marre de ce silence pesant elle prit la parole

- Alors il va mieux, il n'y a rien eu depuis mon départ?

- Non, je lui ai juste posé une question, mais il voudrait voir avec vous avantde donner sa réponse !

- Dit la moi alors, je n'ai pas trop envie d'attendre toute la nuit!

- D'accord! Il m'a demandé si j'avais tout entendu, ce que je lui ai répondit que oui, alors je lui ai demandé s'il voulait ou non venir vivre chez moi! résuma sa conversation entre lui et le blond en rougissant à nouveau

- Merci!

- De quoi?

- Je voulais te poser la question, si tu acceptais ou non qu'il vienne chez toi, puisque Sayoko est dehors avec les jeunes filles et Iruka qui enseigne toute la journée à l'académie!

- Oui, et bien sur Naruto ne peut rester seul, si jamais il a besoin de quelque chose ou que son état empire!

- …

- Bon, je vais y aller, demain il ira chez toi!

- Ok!

- Bonne nuit et veille bien sur lui cette nuit!

- D'accord!

Et à nouveau elle partit laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls dans la pièce. Sasuke se remit à sa contemplation du blond

_Yukiko a raison, quand il dort, il ressemble à un ange! Je crois que dorénavant, il aura besoin de nous__ tous__, pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir et réaliser un jour son rêve, même si ça à l'aire irréalisable._

C'est sur ses paroles qu'il s'endormit, tenant à nouveau sa main, et sa tête posée sur le lit.

Le lendemain il fut réveiller, cette fois en douceur, sentant des caresses qui lui paraissaient agréable, faisant apparaitre un micro sourire (faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, c'est quand même Sasuke, le glaçon numéro 1 de Konoha). Il ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux pour découvrir un Naruto souriant. Sasuke se releva d'un coup rougissant d'avoir tant aimait les caresses du blond.

- Bonjour, enfin debout toi!

- Euh… Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- Assez pour savoir que quand tu dors t'es plus aussi froid que tu ne laisses paraître!

- Parle pour toi!

- …

- Je te signale, ainsi que Yukiko, Sakura, Sayoko, Kakashi sensei, Temari, Tsunade, Kankurô et Gaara, t'ont déjà tous vu dormir et pensent la même chose à ton sujet!

- …

- Ils trouvent tous que tu ressembles à un ange!

- Euh… Me… Merci, je ne… Ne sais pas… Quoi dire! bégaya-t-il rougissant de plus en plus à chacune des paroles du brun

- Tu ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant? ricana le brun

- C'est assez gênant d'entendre ça sortant de ta bouche, alors que normalement t'es froid, distant, associable, …

- C'est bon j'ai compris, ne me fais pas la liste complète je te pris!

- …

- Alors tu t'es décider ou non?

- A quel sujet?

- Si oui ou non tu viens vivre chez moi pendant que tu te rétablisses!

- Je t'ai dit hier que je verrais avec Tsunade!

- Justement, elle a eu la même idée que moi, alors maintenant c'est à toi de prendre la décision!

- Euh… Pourquoi pas? répondit le blond rougissant à nouveau

- D'accord, alors je vais préparer la chambre d'ami!

- Ok, je te rejoindrais plus tard!

- A toute à l'heure!

_J'y crois pas, j'ai dit oui, mon dieu, faites qu'il ne se passera rien de gênant chez lui!_ furent les pensées d'un certain blond aux yeux bleus azur

_Il a dit oui, maintenant va falloir que je calme mes ardeurs, sinon je risque de le violer à la moindre occasion!_ furent les pensées d'un certain brun aux yeux aussi sombre que les ténèbres

Voilà, ce fut le moment de départ pour Naruto, bien sur il était aidé de Sayoko qui portait un sac avec des affaires de rechange, et de Sasuke qui avait passer un bras du blond au-dessus de ses épaules et de son bras sur le bas du dos afin de renforcer un peu mieux sa prise, et bien sur, sans oublier une Yukiko qui bavardait à tort et à travers sans vraiment participer (alors on se demande vraiment pourquoi tu es avec eux ¬.¬').

_On pourrait passer inaperçu si Yukiko arrêtait de parler autant fort dans les rues de Konoha!_ pensa avec désespoir Sayoko feignant de ne pas la connaître.

Enfin ils furent arrivé, et avec la même penser pour les trois jeunes, être libérer du papotage de la brune. La jeune blonde demanda ou poser les affaires au brun qui lui répondit tout simplement de la suivre. La brune, elle resta au salon se mettant à son aise (ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça, ma quiche lorraine, tu te souviens d'une certaine personne ou plutôt d'une certaine vache sans gêne qui vient soit chez toi soit chez moi et qui fais tout sans demander la permission¬.¬' !?!) Arriver dans une chambre d'ami, Sayoko posa le sac au sol et partit rejoindre Yukiko afin de la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de dégâts.

Naruto demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit un instant, ce que le brun accepta, et l'aida à se placer sur le lit. Ils restèrent 5 minutes en silence. Sasuke lui était resté debout et le fixer intensément, quant à Naruto, lui fixait obstinément son regard vers le sol, sentant la concentration du brun sur lui. Le blond rougissait fac à cette attention particulière que Sasuke accepter de lui offrir rien que pour lui et personne d'autre n'avait eu, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, droit à la même attention (je ne sais pas si vous avez compris cette phrase, moi-même j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver pardonnez moi T.T)

- Naru-chou!

- …relevant la tête devenant rouge pivoine face à l'appellation

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'appeler comme ça!

- …

- On devrait descendre car elles nous attendent en bas! lui expliqua le brun en s'avançant vers le blond

- Oui, je me lève! mettant le geste à la parole

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Non merci, ça va aller… mais ce ne fut le cas qu'il tomba en avant rattraper juste attend par Sasuke

- C'est ça tu as faillit tomber avoue!

- Non, j'ai trébuché!

- …

- Qu…

Sasuke s'était mis à l'observer, et sans s'en rendre compte de ce que son corps faisait, il était entrain d'embrasser Naruto, avec une passion qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Naruto d'abord surpris, finit par céder et entrouvrit sa bouche afin d'approfondir leur baisé. Le brun s'avança faisant de ce fait reculer le blond vers le lit, il l'étendit et se mit à quatre pattes sur le blond tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Sasuke passa une main sous le t-shirt de Naruto, caressant le torse, bientôt il lui enleva le t-shirt faisant de même avec le sien.

Se retrouvant torse nu, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, Sasuke brûlait d'envie de pouvoir aller plus loin, quant à Naruto, il rougissait de timidité et de gêne face à son opposé. Le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, quant ils durent s'arrêter à cause d'un bruit étrange

_A__ suivre…_

**

* * *

Poemsinks: **Voilà le chapitre 9 finit, le 10 paraîtra d'ici le 16 février si tout vas bien -!!! 

**Sasuke: **…

**Poemsinks: **Quoi!?!

**Sasuke: **Pourquoi tu as arrêtée au meilleur passage!?!

**Poemsinks: **Je ne sais pas encore -'!!!

**Naruto: **Maintenant les lecteurs devront attendre deux semaines pour savoir la suite, et Sasuke et moi de même!!!

**Poemsinks:** …

**Sayoko: **Qu'est-ce qui y!?!

**Poemsinks: **Ca change quoi qu'ils doivent encore attendre!?!

**Sakura:** Tu as raison, attendre un chapitre de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera à rien U.U

**Poemsinks:** Merci Sakura -!!! En attendant, rendez-vous au chapitre 10 -!!!

(\/)

( '-' ) Petit reviews please - !?! 3

(")(")

**P.S.:** si jamais mon 'tit lapin, c'est mon surnom et ma signature - !!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur:**poemsinks

**Titre:**Une sœur cachée

**Genre:**un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Perso:**Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yukiko Midari

**Note:**c'est ma première fanfic alors mettez moi vos impressions et fermer les yeux pour les fautes d'orthographe mici d'avance -!!!

_Italique pensé des __personnages_

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 10:**

- Dit Sayoko, tu as pensé à prendre une caméra avec toi? demanda Yukiko avec un sourire imaginant les pires choses

- … fut la réponse de Sayoko qui s'était retournée faisant que tous ne voyait que son dos mais pas son visage qui était rouge de gêne

- Vous… Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? réussit à articuler le brun

- Non, seulement depuis 2 minutes! lui répondit la brune que son sourire rester intact

- …

- Vous savez que tous les deux vous êtes mignons dans cette position, si les filles de Konoha vous voyez comme ça, vous feriez fortune à coup sur!

- Arrête de dire des âneries! répliqua le blond se relevant après Sasuke

- Oh, n'arrêtez-vous pas pour nous quand même!

- Tu ne devais pas aller aider Sakura? répliqua Naruto

- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oubliée, désoler, je dois partir, tu viens avec moi Sayoko?

- Oui! répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigué au goût de son frère

- Aller salut vous deux, et continuer quand même!

- …

- Désoler pour elle encore une fois!

- Ce n'est rien Naruto, en plus tu devrais te reposer et manger quelque chose! dit-il simplement, mais évitant le regard du blond

- Ok!

- Je vais te préparer ça, alors tu voudrais quoi?

- Je dois de toute façon manger en bouillit, fais ce que tu veux!

- Je vais voire ce que je peux faire alors!

Ces sur ces paroles que le brun sortit de la chambre et laissant le blond seul qui s'était allonger sur le lit.

_Fichu Yukiko, toujours à apparaître au mauvais moment, en plus à cet instant précis ou on aurait pus aller plus loin!_ pensa rageusement Sasuke

Allonger sur lit, le blond regard le plafond, en repensant à la scène qui s'était dérouler juste avant l'arriver de Yukiko. Il aurait voulut aller plus loin.

_Raaaah, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle vienne au même moment!_ pensa-t-il, finissant par s'endormir de fatigue

Dans la cuisine, Sasuke s'évertua à préparer un repas que l'estomac du blond arriverais à supportait sans trop de difficulté. Alors il fit ce que tout bonne mère ferait à son enfant malade, une simple purée de carotte (miam c'est trop bon je vous assure -) accompagner d'une compote de pomme et banane (imaginer les compotes Andros, ptdr, j'ai envie de chanter la 'tite chanson de la pub; Andros, Andros, ça c'est fort de fruits!!! XD je n'ai pas pue résister dsl -). Après le repas fait, il appela Naruto depuis le bas des escaliers, lui intimement de descendre manger.

Aucune réponse ne vint, pour finir, il monta à l'étage pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Arrivant devant le pas de la porte, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement afin d'éviter le moindre stress au blond, d'après les ordres de Tsunade se rappela-t-il. Mais au lieu de le voir éveiller, il el vit endormit sur le lit. Il s'avança doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Arriver près de lui, il l'observa un moment. Voir ce petit être si turbulent d'habitude, endormit dans la position fœtale. Gentiment, Sasuke replaça une mèche dorée derrière l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Naruto.

Le blond ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ne se souvenant pas trop ou il pouvait bien être. Lentement il se redressa et vit que Sasuke se tenait au-dessus de lui, lui souriant tendrement, à la simple vue de ce sourire, le blond se mit à rougir fortement.

- Alors bien dormit belle au bois dormant? le taquina Sasuke

- C'est bon hein, tu n'es pas obliger de m'appeler comme ça! râla le petit blond

- Je plaisante, t'inquiète, bon viens le repas est prêt en bas!

- J'arrive!

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Je vais réussir tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Comme tu veux!

Le blond se mit debout péniblement, il sentit que ses jambes tremblaient, de peur de flanchée à nouveau, il accepta finalement l'aide de Sasuke qui lui souriait, heureux de pouvoir être très proche de Naruto sans rougir pour une fois.

Arriver à la cuisine, il l'installa sur une chaise, le servit ainsi qu'à lui-même, et tout deux purent manger dans la bonne humeur. Cela faisait longtemps que le brun n'avait vu un Naruto aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, depuis le jour qu'il fut tombé malade.

_Presque deux mois si je me souviens bien, cela fera bientôt deux mois que Naruto n'a pu être comme d'habitude!_ se souvint Sasuke

Aujourd'hui Naruto paraissait prospère d'être là à ses côtés, à rire, à parler, oubliant presque qu'il était malade. Réussissant à manger entièrement le repas sans vomir pour une fois, ni toussait à en s'arracher les poumons, ni cracher une goutte de sang. A la fin du repas, le blond demanda à son cher brun, s'il était possible de pouvoir regarder un film tranquille, ce qu'il accepta rapidement.

Naruto alla s'installer sur le canapé, laissant à Sasuke le choix du film. Après moult réflexion, le brun se décida pour un film comique, espérant aider Naruto, afin qu'il puisse oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu qu'il était malade. Il mit le film en marche, et tout deux s'installèrent côte à côte.

Naruto ria énormément du film, alors que Sasuke s'intéressait à autre chose, ou plutôt à une personne bien plus importante que le film. Depuis le début du film, il souriait, heureux de voir son blond apaiser après moult angoisse des derniers temps. Mais quand la fin arriva, il sentit sur son épaule, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sans vraiment regarder le film, une charge et un souffle régulier.

Lentement le brun tourna sa tête et vit avec surprise que le blond s'était endormit, la tête sur son épaule. Sans le vouloir le réveiller, il resta là sans bouger à l'observer dormir. Quand un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall d'entrée

- Je suis rentré! hurla une voix

Il tourna vivement son regard vers le blond afin de savoir s'il s'était éveiller, et coup de chance, il resta parfaitement endormit, ne voulant le réveiller il resta silencieux, priant pour que son frère, oui bien sur il l'avait reconnu, arrête de hurler dans toute la maison. Itachi continua son cheminement jusqu'au salon, espérant voir son petit frère seul et endormit, mais une autre vision lui fut offert.

Un Sasuke en colère, lui lançant des regards de haine pour avoir faillit réveiller son blond, quant celui-ci, il dormait la tête sur l'épaule de son petit frère. Itachi s'avança doucement vers eux sans faire de bruit cette fois, et se mit sur la table basse du salon, demandant des explications au jeune brun.

Sasuke soupira, et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il aurait les explications voulut après que le blond fusse installer dans la chambre d'amis. Comprenant qu'il faudrait attendre un moment, Itachi alla manger un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

Quand il vit son frère partir, il se retourna vers le blond, et le réveilla en douceur. Au bout de 5 minutes, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, tourna son regard vers le brun et lui souria. Sasuke lui conseilla de dormir dans sa chambre afin d'être mieux installer que dans le salon, il accepta sans discussion et avec l'aide du brun, il alla se mettre au lit.

Au bout de 15 minutes, Sasuke redescendit à la cuisine, rejoignant son frère. Quand il le vit assis à table, il s'asseya en face de lui et commença la fable de leur aventure. Enfin il termina son récit après 1 heure de parlote et des questions que poser Itachi à chaque fois, l'interrompant sans cesse.

- Je vois, alors il restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux?

- Oui, se sont les ordres de l'hokage elle-même, et en même temps je lui ai proposé de venir ici, puisque chez lui il est souvent seul, même si sa sœur et Iruka sont là!

- Tu t'inquiète pour lui?

- Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne?

- Non, mais je sais maintenant que tu ressens bien plus que de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas?

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? balbutia Sasuke rougissant à vue d'œil

- Ne mens pas, tu rougis des que je dis un truc sur ton blond!

- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'indigna-t-il

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je pourrais aller le voir et lui faire des massages relaxants, tu en penses quoi Sasuke? questionna Itachi faisant comprendre par la même occasion ses sous-entendus

- Ne le touche surtout pas! s'emporta le jeune frère

- Alors c'est vrai, tu l'aimes!

- …

- T'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferais rien, promit!

- …

- Enfin en ta présence bien sur!

- …

- Je rigole! dit aussitôt Itachi remarquant le regard noir que lancer son petit frère

- Tu as intérêt à le laisser tranquille!

- Ok, ok je ne ferais rien!

- Bon, je monte me coucher, bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit à demain!

Ce sont sur ces dernières paroles qu'il quitta son frère. Arriver devant sa chambre, il reporta son attention sur la porte entrouverte en face de la sienne. Il s'avança prudemment, entendant un souffle régulier et non un souffle perçant comme lorsqu'il dormait à Suna. Après s'être rassurer, il entra dans sa chambre, se mit le bas d'un training, se glissa sous les couvertures, et juste avant de s'endormir, il entendit des pas se diriger vers une pièce un peu plus loin de la sienne. Enfin rassurer sur ce point, il s'endormit bien vite.

Un bruit le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Naruto se redressa encore à moitié endormit, essayant de comprendre ce que disaient les paroles qui se rapprochaient de sa chambre. Lorsqu'enfin il vit le pourquoi de tout ce tapage. C'était en fait Sakura et Yukiko qui jacassait à propos, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, de son cas.

- Pourquoi vous gueulez à cette heure-ci? s'indigna le blond

- On voulait savoir si depuis hier tu n'avais pas fait de rechute! dit simplement la rosée

- Comme vous le voyiez, je vais bien et si j'avais à nouveau fais une rechute, Sasuke aurait été immédiatement prévenir Tsunade, vous ne croyiez pas?

- Que je peux être bêteparfois ! dit-elle se grattant l'arrière de son crâne

- Alors vous avez passé la nuit ensemble? lâcha d'un coup Yukiko, ne pouvant se retenir encore plus longtemps

- … il les regarda estomaqué du pourquoi de leur visite

- Yukiko!

- Ben quoi Sakura, c'est toi qui voulait savoir si oui ou non ils avaient finis par le faire, tu me l'as dit toi-même, juste après que je t'ai raconté ce que j'ai vu!

- … fut la seule réponse de Sakura qui rougit à vue d'œil

- … fut la même réponse de Naruto rougissant à son tour

- Il se passe quoi ici? intervint une voix

- Juste savoir si toi et Naruto aviez passé la nuit ensemble, Sakura voulait savoir à tout prix, et moi de même! répondit du tac o tac Yukiko

- Et tu en penses quoi?

- Ben je pense que vous avez du le faire, avoue!

- Tu as deviné juste! déclara Sasuke, se rapprochant d'un Naruto qui était devenu encore plus rouge qu'une tomate

- Mais…

Mais Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà le brun l'embrassa tendrement face aux deux jeunes filles rester muettes. Après un long moment, ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle. Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, de façon à ce que Yukiko et Sakura ne puisse voir son visage, quant à Sasuke, il les regarda souriant et d'un regard leur fit comprendre qu'elles devaient laisser le blond tranquille afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Ce qu'elles comprirent rapidement, puisqu'elles partirent brusquement.

Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elles, Sasuke releva la tête de Naruto, le regarda tendrement tout en lui souriant. Le blond rougit à la simple vu d'un beau brun souriant, alors que d'habitude il ne souriait guère.

- Tu leur as mentit pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de les faire croire c'est tout!

- …

- Quoi?

- Tu sais que maintenant elles vont plus nous lâcher, enfin surtout Yukiko! fit remarquer Naruto

- Pas grave!

- …

- C'est si grave que ça?

- Tu ne la connais pas autant que moi alors, je te souhaite bonne chance pour t'échapper de l'emprise de Yukiko!

- Tu m'aideras?

- Je ne sais pas! le taquina Naruto

- …

- Mais bien sur que oui, je t'aiderais, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Merci, et si on reprenait la ou on en était?

- Ah bon? On était à quelque part tous les deux? demanda Naruto perplexe de la question du brun

- Ben… Nous en étions resté là hier soir je crois non? questionna Sasuke mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du blond finissant par l'embrasser langoureusement

Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement sortant de lui. Quand il sentit que Sasuke voulait aller plus loin, il se laissa tomber en arrière (n'oubliez pas, ils sont tous les deux sur le lit -), ce faisant, le brun put se mettre à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Mais d'un coup Sasuke s'arrêta, se mit à la hauteur du visage du blond, et se rapprocha vers son oreille lui murmurant quelques mots

- Tu es sur de vouloir le faire?

- … Oui! murmura-t-il à son tour

Alors le brun reprit son ascension, lui prodiguant des caresses sur le torse, le faisant frémir à chaque passage. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke lui enleva son t-shirt effectuant de même avec le sien, les jetant tous les deux au sol. Lentement, le brun continua sa progression, s'arrêtant au cou, le suçotant par-ci, par-là, laissant par la même occasion de petites marques rouges.

Continuant son exploration, le brun arrive au niveau du ventre ou il remarqua le sceau, lequel sceller le démon renard en Naruto. Avec ses doigts, et dans une caresse aérienne, il refit chaque trait du sceau, ce qui fit frissonner le blond. Le brun continua son chemin, et buta contre un nouvel obstacle qui n'était autre que le pantalon.

Gentiment, il le retira avec son boxer, le découvrant complètement, remarquant au passage les rougeurs aux joues de son blond, il ne sut dire si c'était à cause de la gêne de se dévoiler entièrement ou du plaisir. Mais il se reprit rapidement, prenant en main le sexe dressé de Naruto, lui imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Quand il sentit que le blond allait bientôt venir, le brun arrêta tout mouvement, et se mit à hauteur du visage de son blond, ou il remarqua dans son regarde, d'après lui, de la frustration, ce qui le fit sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, Sasuke enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, le jetant à travers la chambre, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec les autres vêtements. Il présenta deux doigts à Naruto qui comprit ce qu'il comptait faire. Lentement il les prit en bouche, lui faisant les mêmes mouvements que le brun lui avait faits auparavant avec son anatomie _**(1)**_

Quand ses doigts furent assez lubrifier, il prit les jambes de son blond, les passa au-dessus de ses épaules et lentement, il introduisit un premier doigt. Face à cette intrusion, Naruto laissa une petite plainte sortir de lui, mais très bite il s'y habitua. Le brun introduisit le deuxième doigt, ondulant à l'intérieur de l'intimité du blond qui laissa échapper des gémissements.

Après qu'il le sentit détendu, il prit son sexe, et lentement l'introduisit dans l'intimité du blond qui crispa ses mains sur les draps. Remarquant ce geste, le brun se rapprocha de son visage et lui demanda d'une voix inquiète mais à la fois rauque

- Tu as mal?

- Oui… Mais je dois… Juste m'y habituer!

- Tu peux t'accrocher à moi! lui dit le brun, l'installant sur ses genoux

- Mais… Et si je… Te griffe?

- Ce n'est rien, tu es dans une situation particulière, alors si tu me griffes ce ne sera pas grave!

- D'accord… Aaaaah!

- C'est bon, ça va aller, c'est tout à l'intérieur!

- …

- Ne pleure pas! lui murmura le brun

Embrassant le coin des yeux essuyant par la même occasion les larmes qui coulent sur les joues, tout en le réinstallant sur le lit et commençant ses va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il toucha un certain endroit qui faisait crier le blond, il recommença à toucher ce même endroit ce qui fit monter le plaisir à tout deux d'un cran.

Voyant le regard embués et ou des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux, il continua ses mouvements prenant à nouveau en main la virilité de son blond imprimant les mêmes mouvements que lui-même lui faisait. Atteignant enfin l'extase, ils jouirent tous deux. L'un entre les deux corps et l'autre dans l'intimité du blond.

Fatigué, Sasuke se laissa tomber aux côtés de Naruto. Tous deux haletant et ruisselant de sueur, mais quand le brun tourna sa tête vers son amant, il le vit les yeux fermer et un sourire aux lèvres. Doucement il passa ses bras autour de Naruto qui lui se lova contre le torse du brun. Sasuke souria tendrement, embrassa le front du blond et les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, quand Sasuke se réveilla le premier. Il orienta son regard à celui qui s'était lové dans ses bras. Il l'observa amoureusement, ce petit être fragile de santé qui ressemblait tant à un ange, dormant paisiblement dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard, le blond dut se lever, car des bruits de coup, l'avait contraint à le sortir des bras de Morphée. Le brun se leva, et remit vite son boxer, alors que le blond se recouvrit à nouveau de la couverture et regardait ce qui allait se passer.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte, il fut stupéfait de voir 3 personnes chez lui alors que son frère restait en retrait tout sourire. (Devinez qui sont ces 3 personnes -) Naruto reconnut de suite les invités, et se cacha sous la couverture devenant rapidement rouge carmin.

- Naruto a bien choisis son petit ami! déclara Yukiko observant la moindre courbe du corps de Sasuke

- Vous… Vous faites quoi là? demanda le brun

- Savoir si vous vouliez venir ou non vous baladez avec nous, comme ça Naruto pouvait un peu prendre des forces! répondit Sakura regardant le sol avec les joues rosies

- Pourquoi… Pas... Tu en dis quoi Naruto, tu voudrais qu'on y aille? lui demanda le brun sans se retourner

- Oui! finit-il par répondre avec une petite voix

- Serais-ce possible que vous nous attendiez au salon avec mon frère? questionna Sasuke face à ses amies

- Pas de problème! parla une Sayoko qui s'était retourné et qui triturait ses doigts nerveusement

Yukiko, Sakura, et Sayoko descendirent au salon à la suite d'Itachi. Sasuke referma la porte après leur départ, se retourna vers Naruto et le vit cacher sous les draps, souriant face à cela, le brun se rapprocha de lui, souleva les couvertures et embrassa le front du blond qui ouvrit les yeux et le regarder tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se levèrent, allèrent vite se doucher l'un après l'autre et s'habillèrent pour enfin rejoindre leurs amies.

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du salon, ils entendirent Itachi raconter ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, enfin surtout Yukiko, car Sakura n'écoutait qu'à moitié, gêné d'entendre la vie privée de ses amis, et Sayoko qui avait mis ses mains bouchant ses oreilles refusant d'entendre la moindre parole sur ce que son grand frère faisait en privée.

Arriver dans le salon, Itachi arrêta soudainement sa discussion ainsi que Yukiko qui se leva avec un regard illuminé qui présager rien de bon, d'après ce que put en déduire Naruto. Après avoir salué Itachi, tous suivirent Yukiko qui avait annoncé juste avant leur départ qu'elle avait une surprise pour eux. Ils durent tous se résigner à la suivre craignant de la surprise de la brune.

Sakura et Sasuke marchèrent côte à côte juste derrière Yukiko. Et juste derrière suivirent Naruto et Sayoko qui parlaient avec entrain.

- Alors vous l'avez vraiment fait tous les deux?

- …

- Aller quoi, Yukiko dit que vous l'avez hier soir, alors que je suis sur que vous avez de le faire juste après notre départ d'après l'avis d'Itachi!

- Juste après votre départ, contente?

- …

- Désoler, mais je n'aime pas trop quand Yukiko s'approche trop de Naruto!

- Tu es jaloux à ce que je vois! lui fit remarquer la rosée souriante

- Tais-toi!

- Tu ferais quoi si j'allais tout de suite prendre Naruto dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur la joue? questionna Sakura sachant déjà la réponse mais voulant juste embêter son ami

- Fais ça, et je te jure que jamais plus tu ne reverras la lumière du jour! fulmina-t-il

- Et en plus très possessif, alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien quand Sayoko et auprès de lui?

- C'est sa sœur, alors il risque de ne rien se passer!

- Tu en es sur?

- … Sasuke s'arrêta soudain s'imaginant déjà les pires scènes entre son blond et Sayoko

- Je plaisante! dit vivement Sakura

- J'espère bien!

- Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de vouloir embrasser Naruto sur la joue ou le prendre dans mes bras, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je le considère comme mon petit frère!

- …

- …

- Bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais n'aller pas plus loin ou je te jure que tu pourrais le regretter!

- Tu es trop marrant quand il s'agit de Naruto! se moqua Sakura

Plus loin derrière, Naruto et Sayoko parlait de tout et de rien. Et ce fut la jeune blonde qui parla la première sur la relation entre son grand frère et le jeune Uchiwa

- Alors ça se passe comment entre vous deux?

- Bien, pourquoi?

- Juste comme ça!

- … Naruto fit une grimace de douleur, ce que Sayoko remarqua de suite

- Tu as mal à quelque part?

- Euh…

- …

- Oui!

- Ou?

- En bas… Bas du dos! continua-t-il rougissant un peu et évitant le regard de sa sœur qui elle même rougit

- Oh, je vois, je ne vais même pas te demander pourquoi, enfin seulement si c'est en rapport avec ta maladie sinon, je préfère ne rien savoir!

- Merci, et ce n'est pas du côté de la maladie comme tu me le fait si judicieusement remarquer, mais plutôt personnel!

- Arrête, j'ai compris le pourquoi, alors s'il te plaît n'en dit pas plus!

- Très bien, et merci!

- … Mais de quoi?

- De ne pas être comme Yukiko qui veut tout savoir, et ni comme Sakura qui demandait à savoir si nous l'avions fait ou non

- Ca a du être gênant quand elles sont apparues hier soir?

- … Oui! Dit Naruto baissant de plus en plus sa voix un peu gêner de parler de ce coté la à sa petite sœur

- Je pense qu'on va arrêter de parler de ça, car je vois que ça te gêne et moi aussi ça me gêne un peu!

- Mais pourquoi me poser toutes ses questions?

- Pour mieux te connaître, ça fait peut être presque 4 mois que je suis à Konoha, mais on ne sait pas vu depuis 11 ans quand même, c'est très long!

- Je sais, moi aussi je voudrais te connaître mieux, à savoir si un garçon te plaît?

- Euh… Pour… Pour l'instant… Personne! bégaya-t-elle détournant le regard et ses joues rosirent légèrement

- Très bien! dit-il simplement ne remarquant pas du tout son air embarrasser

Et ils continuèrent à parler sur d'autre sujet tout en suivant les autres. Au bout d'un long moment, surtout pour Naruto qui s'essoufflait rapidement depuis qu'il savait sa maladie. Arrivant au bord d'un lac, ils furent illuminer par le reflet du soleil dans l'eau limpide, ou se baigner plusieurs personnes qu'ils reconnurent comme étant leurs amis. Un peu plus loin, à l'ombre, plusieurs couvertures poser au sol afin de ne pas se salir ni de sentir la dureté du sol. Plusieurs plats ornaient ses mêmes couvertures, les quatre nouveaux venus tournèrent leur regard ébahis vers Yukiko qui tendit un bras leur faisant comprendre qu'ils pouvaient s'installer et faire ce qu'il voulait.

Après que Yukiko leur donna l'explication voulut sur ce manège, ils s'installèrent sur les couvertures, et furent rejoints pas leurs amis et leurs senseis. Cette après-midi passa dans une ambiance magique, même Neji, Shino et Sasuke se lâchèrent. Ce petit pique-nique improviser dura jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui fut observer par tous dans un silence total.

Naruto assis entre les jambes de son Sasuke, son dos contre le torse du brun qui lui-même se maintenait contre un arbre, observant cette scène qu'il trouvait magnifique, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il tombait de fatigue et qu'il finit par s'endormir. Le brun regarder lui aussi le coucher de soleil, observant les alentours.

Enfin surtout ses amis qui s'étaient rapprocher de certain, par exemple, Hinata et Kiba, ou encore Tenten et Neji, mais le plus surprenant était que Sakura s'était considérablement rapprocher de Lee. Ses yeux finirent par se posaient sur son ange blond, s'apercevant que maintenant que celui-ci s'était assoupit. Souriant amoureusement, il l'enlaça tendrement sans le réveiller.

Sayoko qui était assise au côté de Shino détourna son regard vers son frère et le vit endormit ainsi que les bras de Sasuke l'enlaçant, face à ce geste elle lui souria et reporta son attention sur les dernières lueurs que projetait le soleil.

Gentiment chacun se mit à la tâche confier afin de tout ranger rapidement, à part Sasuke et Naruto qui furent dispenser, car le blond étant endormit, Yukiko jugea préférable que le brun le ramène de suite au chaud pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, risquant d'aggraver sa maladie.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent chez le brun, Sasuke se dirigea dans la chambre d'ami qu'occuper le blond. Il le déposa doucement, et juste avant de le laisser, il le regarda dormir un instant, lui enlevant une mèche blonde du visage ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux du blond.

Lentement Naruto leva son regard sur Sasuke et lui souria, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le brun. Mais il s'endormit bien vite. Alors il se coucha à ses côtés, le prit dans les bras, et ils s'endormirent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_A__ suivre…_

**

* * *

Poemsinks: **Voilà le chapitre 10 finit, enfin vous me direz-vous!?! Lol, maintenant j'aurais plus de temps pour ma fic, en plus j'en prépare déjà deux autres pour après celle-ci, comme ça les chapitres des futurs fics seront déjà prête, il n'y aura plus qu'à les mettre en ligne toute les semaines non!?! 

**Naruto:** Se serait pas mal, mais je pense qu'il faudra t'encourager non!?!

**Sayoko:** Naruto, il faut toujours l'encourager, car dès que les sonneries des fins de cours sonnent, son cerveau se déconnecte rapidement!!!

**Sasuke:** C'est ça qui est navrent U.U!!!

**Sakura:** Vous n'avez pas tort!!!

**Poemsinks:** C'est bon, faites comme si je n'étais pas là!!!

**Yukiko:** Laisse les parler, ce sont encore de jeunes enfants, moi je suis là ne t'inquiète pas!!!

**Poemsinks:** …

**Yukiko:** Quoi!?!

**Poemsinks:** Je crois que je préfère leur compagnie à la tienne, même s'ils font comme si je n'existais pas, ils ne me feront aucun mal, car ils savent que je pourrais leur faire subir la pire torture à chacun!!!

**Naruto:** Tu sais, on disait ça pour rigoler -'!!!

**Sayoko** **et Sakura:** Lâcheur!!!

**Sasuke:** Les filles, si j'étais vous, je serais de son côté, car on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable, en plus il va falloir énormément l'encourager pour la suite U.U!!!

**Poemsinks:** Merci à vous T.T!!! Désoler si la fin est un peu bizarre, mais ma petite ratte est morte aujourd'hui, alors mon moral est au plus bas, mais je vais faire en sorte que ma peine n'en ressorte pas dans le prochain chapitre -!!!

**Yukiko:** Tu as finis ton monologue!?!

**Poemsinks:** Je t'emmerde!!!

**Tous:** Tu es grossière à ce point!?!

**Poemsinks:** Et encore, vous ne me voyiez pas dans la vie réelle, je suis pire que maintenant, n'est-ce pas Shitzu!?! Surtout que mon vocabulaire est très bien enrichie, mais de gros mots ptdr XD!!!

_**(1): **_

(Pour ne pas casser l'ambiance, j'ai préférée le mettre tout à la fin, enfaite, c'était juste pour dire, que j'étais tentée de mettre avec son anatomie masculine, ptdr, je suis sur que vous deviez déjà savoir qu'il s'agissait de deux mecs, bon à part pour certains incultes XD, bon maintenant je vais vous laissez -

P.S.: laisser tomber parfois mes blagues trop nulle, c'est juste que je m'ennuie desfois alors je raconte n'importe nawak -)


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur:**poemsinks

**Titre:**Une sœur cachée

**Genre:**un peu famille et Suspens

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Perso:**Sayoko (j'ai toujours rêvée d'un perso qui s'appellerait comme ça lol XD) et Yukiko Midari

**Note:**c'est ma première fanfic alors mettez moi vos impressions et fermer les yeux pour les fautes d'orthographe mici d'avance -!!!

_Italique pensé des __personnages_

_**Une sœur cachée**_

**Chapitre 11:**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que leur relation avait été dévoilé au grand jour. Au début, les villageois étaient sceptiques face à ce genre de relation, mais peu à peu, ils s'y habituèrent, n'émettant plus aucune objection lorsque les deux amoureux se promenaient dans le village main dans la main. Bien sur comme tout couple qui se respect, ils leur arrivaient de se disputer, mais pour mieux pouvoir se réconcilier ensuite.

Depuis un certain temps, Naruto reprenais des forces, même s'il ne mangeait toujours pas autant, mais réussissant à garder un temps soit peu un repas entier dans son estomac. Avec l'autorisation de Yukiko et de Tsunade, il pouvait enfin sortir de chez Sasuke, et se baladait, et ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui même en compagnie de Sasuke, quand une voix l'appela à travers la foule.

- Naruto!

- … ledit nommé, se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui n'était autre que Sakura courir pour les rattraper

- Enfin te voilà! parla la rosée en se penchant un peu en avant afin de reprendre son souffle

- Tu nous cherche depuis longtemps?

- Oui, assez! Je voulais te voir seul Naruto, désoler Sasuke, mais…

- Ouais, ouais! grogna-t-il en s'éloignant un peu, mais gardant un œil sur son blond

Un peu plus loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Sakura murmurait des paroles que seul Naruto puisse comprendre.

- Naruto, on voudrait savoir si tu pouvais venir ce soir pour voir si le nouveau médicament fonctionne et que tu puisses enfin te soigner après tout ce temps, mais on ne voudrait pas trop donner de faux espoir à ton petit Sasuke!

- … à l'entente de l'appellation pour le brun, les joues de Naruto commencèrent à rougir

- Il a de la chance Sasuke tu sais!

- …

- Quand tu rougis t'es trop mignon!

- C'est bon tu as finis de me dire ça, car je ne pense pas que celui puisse plaire à Sasuke! lui fit remarquer le blond tout en pointant son doigt vers le brun

- Oh, je vois, très jaloux et possessif!

- Quoi?

- Rien, rien, bon alors tu peux venir ce soir vers les 20 heures et seul aussi?

- Oui je veux bien, mais je fais comment pour venir, il surveille mes moindres fait et gestes!

- Je te plains!

- …

- Quoi?

- Prends ma place si tu veux!

- Non merci c'est bon!

- …

- Bon alors tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu veux aller voir Iruka et Sayoko?

- Pas bête cette idée! Merci Sakura à ce soir!

- Très bien alors à ce soir!

Et ils se séparèrent, partant chacun vers leur objectif. Quand le blond arriva près de Sasuke, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda le pourquoi de leur conversation.

- Elle voulait juste me dire qu'enfaite Sayoko et Iruka voudrait que je vienne mangeais ce soir avec eux!

- C'est tout?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Ben tu as rougis à un moment, alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi!

- C'est quand elle s'est mise à parler de nous!

- Et que disait-elle?

- Juste qu'on était mignon tous les deux en marchant main dans la main!

- Ben elle a raison tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui! et il se remit à rougir

- Alors tu veux aller voir ta sœur et Iruka ce soir?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé du temps avec eux!

- D'accord, je t'accompagnerais jusque chez lui et je te laisserais!

- Pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner?

- Si jamais tu n'arrives pas à marcher seul ou que tu fasses un malaise!

- Pas bête, alors je veux bien oui!

- Aller on rentre à la maison?

- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué de marcher!

- Feignant!

- …

Face à cet air boudeur, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire et de l'embrasser tendrement. Après ce baisé, ils partirent tous les deux à la maison du brun. Ils restèrent dans cette demeure à passer le temps, entre regarder un film, faire des jeux de sociétés (Moi: quoi Sasuke qui joue au jeu de société!?! Sasuke: la ferme S… Moi: Dit mon surnom et je te jure que tu le regretteras!!! Sasuke: D'accord je me tais!!!) Quand l'heure du rendez-vous pour Naruto approcha, ils se préparèrent et partirent vers Sayoko et Iruka.

Ils arrivèrent après 10 minutes de marche. Une dernière embrassade (on dirait qu'un des deux va mourir, c'est pathétique ¬.¬') Sasuke partit se résignant à le laisser sous le porche après moult tentative de rester avec lui durant la soirée, mais n'obtenant que des refus de la part du blond.

Quand Naruto vit qu'il s'était assez éloigner, il entra chez son tuteur sachant déjà qu'il passait la soirée avec…

_Tiens avec qui il passe la soirée déjà_? se demanda soudainement Naruto ayant complètement oublié se détaille

Mais il sortit bien vite de ses pensées voyant arriver Sayoko prête à partir. Tous deux rejoignirent l'entrée de l'hôpital ou les attendait Sakura. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle courut vers eux, leur faisant la bise et les accompagnants jusque dans la salle d'examen.

Arriver devant la porte, ils entrèrent et virent que Yukiko et Tsunade se tenaient au milieu de la pièce avec le nécessaire pour la consultation. D'un pas un peu mal assuré, il se débarrassa de sa veste, et rejoignit Tsunade qui lui offrait un lit d'un geste du bras.

- Je te préviens de suite, ça risque de faire encore plus mal que celui qu'on te donne depuis le début! prévint Yukiko préparant seringue, aiguille et produit

- …

- Alors tu devras rester ici au moins la nuit, Sayoko ira prévenir Sasuke que tu t'es endormit chez Iruka, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui Tsunade, j'irais le prévenir d'ici environ deux heures!

- Bon eh bien, quand faut y aller faut y aller! soupira le blond enlevant déjà son haut se retrouvant torse nu

- Je vois que tu as repris un peu de poids, tu es beaucoup moins maigre qu'avant, bien sur toujours autant mais moins!

- Merci Yukiko, ca fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça de ta part!

- Mais quoi, je dis la vérité c'est tout!

- Ca suffit vous deux, on n'est pas là pour vous entendre vous lancer des piques!

- C'est elle qui à commencer! répliqua le blond

- C'est faux!

- C'est vrai!

- Faux!

- Vrai!

- Stop! hurla Sakura perdant patience. Naruto tu te couches sur le lit et tu te la coinces, toi Yukiko tu lui fais les injections, toi Sayoko tu te tiens prête pour le moment du départ, et vous Tsunade rester ici car je sens que ça va encore dégénérer et je ne pourrais pas les séparer! parla d'une traite Sakura leur lançant des regards noirs à chacun

- Euh… Pas de problème! répondit simplement Tsunade stupéfaite de la réaction de sa disciple

- Très bien, je vais me coucher sur le lit.

- Ok, je vais commencer les injections, mais s'il te plaît ne hurle pas à nouveau je t'en supplie!

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas ça!

- Tu te fous de moi?

- Non, je t'assure.

- Fais-lui… Ces injections… Avant que je ne m'énerve! répondit-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulut le plus calme possible

- Bien!

- Avant ça, une question!

- Vas-y Naruto, je t'écoute!

- Est-ce que ça va faire mal?

- …

- Je vois, vous n'avez même pas essayé avant!

- Désoler, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras nous le dire après! souria Yukiko fière de sa réponse (vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est un peu zarb -')

- Mouais!

Fut la seule réponse d'un blond pas très sur de ce qui allait se passer. Finalement, il se résigna et se coucha confortablement sur le lit, tendit le bras vers Yukiko, et détourna déjà la tête à l'opposé.

Quant à Yukiko, elle commença par mettre le garrot, puis tapota un peu au niveau du pli du coude, afin de faire ressortir la veine la plus avantageuse pour l'injection. Après 5 minutes de tapotage, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit la seringue ou le produit gisait à l'intérieur, tourna le biseau vers elle, et pénétra lentement essayant de faire le moins de mal possible.

Le blond sentit l'aiguille pénétrer dans son bras, par reflexe, il se crispa un peu, mais ce qui lui fut le plus douloureux, ce fut de sentir le produit dans ses veines. Le liquide était bien plus fort que les précédents, cela lui brûlait de partout. Pour s'empêcher de hurler, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, d'où une fine ligne de sang coula pour atterrir sur son torse dénudé. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il tint bon, jusqu'à ce que ce fût le noir total.

Confortablement installer sur le canapé du salon, Sasuke lisait un livre sans intérêt particulier, puisque son esprit vagabonder sur une personne bien particulière. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il restait sur ce divan attendant le retour de son cher blond, quand enfin il entendit la sonnerie. Rapidement il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se préparant à revoir Naruto, qu'elle ne fut sa déception quand il découvrit la jeune sœur de ce dernier à la place de son petit ami.

- Désoler de te prévenir que maintenant, mais je voulais te dire de vive voix et non par téléphone…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave?

- Non, il va bien, il dort à la maison ce soir. Il s'est endormit sur le canapé après la séance film, il reviendra demain ne t'inquiète pas!

- Ouf… Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, et merci de m'avoir prévenu!

- Ce n'est rien, après tout, je peux presque te considérer comme mon beau-frère ou plutôt grand frère maintenant!

- Euh… Si tu en as envi oui!

- Super, aller a demain!

Et ce sont sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle laissa le brun au seuil de la porte, repartant déjà chez elle, ou plutôt, elle bifurqua en direction de l'hôpital dès qu'elle fut hors de porter du regard de Sasuke. Arriver dans la chambre de son frère, elle leur souria montrant par là que sa mission avait été une réussite complète.

Durant toute la nuit, Sakura, Sayoko et Yukiko avaient veillé au bon sommeil du blond, Tsunade quant à elle, elle dut retourner dans son bureau, afin de finir son travail avant le réveille de Shizune. C'est en début de matinée, que Naruto manifesta un signe.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il put voir, ce fut un plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Se redressant un peu, il remarqua que sa jeune sœur dormait sur son lit. Elle était assise à moitié sur une chaise, et sa tête reposait sur ses bras qui eux-mêmes étaient poser sur le lit. Sakura avait pris place au côté de Yukiko sur le petit divan, et une couverture était poser sur elle. Face à ce tableau, il souria, et ria en même temps, heureux de voir qu'elles étaient quand même rester auprès de lui durant toute la nuit.

Sayoko fut la première à se réveiller, puisqu'elle était la plus proche des trois. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et que ses yeux lilas se posèrent sur son grand frère qui lui souriait. Sans le remarquer des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se leva et lui sauta au cou, heureuse de le voir qu'il était encore vivant après une forte dose du produit. Les deux autres se réveillèrent à leur tour, leurs regards se posèrent sur les deux jumeaux enlacés. Souriante, elles se levèrent à leur tour et prirent Naruto dans leur bras l'une après l'autre.

- Alors tu vas mieux?

- Oui, je vais mieux maintenant, merci de me poser la question Sakura!

- Idiot! taquina la rosée en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

- Je suis contente, mais il faudra refaire encore une ou deux fois ces injections pour que tu te rétablisses complètement, mais au moins on sait qu'on a réussit! déclara Yukiko sérieusement

- Oui, et désoler, par ma faute vous avez du travailler presque jour et nuit!

- Naruto, si on ne tenait pas à toi, tu crois qu'on aurait fait tout ça? parla Sakura lui souriant

- Non!

- Et en plus même ta petite sœur à contribuer à l'élaboration de ton médicament! intervint la brune

- Je ne savais pas, merci à toutes les trois!

- Ce n'est rien, allé, maintenant tu va devoir te lever.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je doute que ton cher Sasuke n'attende encore longtemps!

- Tu as raison Sakura, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi personnes n'a voulut me dire ou tu étais, et même toi tu ne m'as rien dit! interrompis une voix que tous reconnurent et restèrent pétrifiés

- … Euh… essaya de répondre Naruto mais ne trouvant rien il se tut

- On ne voulait pas vous donner de faux espoirs! déclara finalement Yukiko sous le regard menaçant du brun

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Qu'il va mieux maintenant! termina Sayoko à sa place

- Vous en êtes sur?

- Oui! répondirent-elles ensemble

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois là d'ailleurs ? demanda Sakura intriguée de le voir ici

- C'est moi qui lui aie dit que vous étiez ici, et en parlant de toi Naruto, tu devras reprendre du poids et recommencer des exercices petit à petit ! répondit la voix de Tsunade

- Je sais tout ça la vieille! soupira le blond exaspéré d'entendre toujours la même chose

- Répète encore une fois la vieille, je t'envoie rendre une visite sur la stratosphère, et de là-bas tu m'enverras de tes nouvelles!

- Tu n'as toujours pas changé en tout cas!

- Toi non plus, je te signale petit blondinet!

- …

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Sayoko!

- Gaara, que fais-tu là? demanda la petite blonde surprise de le voir ici

- On avait rendez-vous tu as oublié?

- On mince, j'étais complètement ailleurs!

- Ce n'est rien, on peut y aller ou tu veux encore rester avec ton frère?

- Je vais venir, je crois que Sasuke et Naruto voudront rester ensemble!

- Alors on part aussi! déclara Sakura tirant déjà par la manche une Yukiko qui voulait rester et savoir la suite

- De… Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble? questionna un blond perdu par toutes les discussions autour de lui

- Depuis un mois! lui répondit sa jeune sœur

- Et tu compter me le dire quand?

- Dans… Dans 10 ans?

- …

- Désoler, mais tu étais malade, et je voulais connaître du monde!

- Si on y aller tous les deux? demanda rapidement Gaara, tirant Sayoko vers lui

- Oui, allons-y! lui répondit-elle partant en courant à ses côtés

- Eh, vous deux revenez ici! hurla Naruto

- Ah ah ah

- Pourquoi tu ris toi?

- Tu es trop marrant!

- …

- Continuant de rire, le brun l'embrassa tendrement ce qui calma ce cher blond.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Naruto et Sasuke vivaient le parfait bonheur. Naruto put réaliser son rêve en devenant Hokage à son 18ème anniversaire. Sasuke resta à ses côtés dans les pires comme dans bon moment. Ne pouvant se marier, le brun avait fait une chaînette en or pour chacun d'entre eux, auxquelles il rajouta un anneau en or, et offrit ce collier à son blond qui pleura de joie. Prouvant ainsi qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient quand même adopté deux enfants, un garçon s'appelant Naoki et une petite fille appeler Chika. 

Sayoko était finalement repartit auprès de Gaara dans son village, ils se marièrent, et eurent trois enfants, dans leur ordre de naissance, Kikue, une petite fille espiègle, Takaaki, un petit garçon farceur et une dernière petite fille prénommée Yu, elle était la plus timide des trois, mais était le portrait cracher de sa mère.

Sakura quant à elle, elle avait finit pas se marier avec Lee (surprenant XD) et eurent deux enfants, une fille en premier qu'ils appelèrent Ine et Roka un petit garçon. Ils vivaient le parfait amour, à part quand la rosée s'énerver contre Lee, et lui coller une belle droite lui faisant faire des vols planés.

Yukiko était finalement resté au village, ayant trouvé son bonheur. Elle n'avait pas encore eu d'enfant, prétextant juste que Sayoko et Naruto lui suffisait amplement, car pour elle, ils étaient tous deux ses enfants.

Tous ce petit monde se retrouver parfois à évoquer les souvenirs du passé, bien sur à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, les jeunes filles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la santé du blond, car depuis sa maladie, son corps était devenu plus fragile face à toutes les affections. Mais même avec cela, il était devenu le plus grand hokage que Konoha ait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour, car il protégeait les êtres qui lui était chère, ainsi que le village qui avaient enfin comprit que Naruto n'était pas le démon renard à neuf queues, mais une toute autre personne qu'ils apprirent à le connaître chaque jour un peu mieux.

_Fin_

**

* * *

Poemsinks:** J'ai enfin finis ma toute première fanfic!!! 

**Naruto:** C'est super, je suis devenu Hokage, le village m'a accepter tel que je suis, en plus, je suis presque marié à Sasuke on va dire, et j'ai deux enfants - !!!

**Sasuke:** Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelle que chose de bien!!!

**Poemsinks:** T.T Rabat joie!!!

**Sakura:** Sois heureux, tu es avec Naruto, alors que moi je suis avec Lee!!!

**Lee:** Je suis marié avec Sakura-chan, en plus d'avoir deux enfants!!!

**Naruto:** Ne m'en parle pas qu'elle horreur!!!

**Sayoko:** Alors finalement tu t'es décidé à ce que je sois avec Gaara!?!

**Poemsinks:** Oui, je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble - !!!

**Gaara:** Ca me va pour moi!!!

**Poemsinks:** Parfait, je vois que tout le monde est content - !!! Maintenant, j'ai juste un truc à vous dire chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je prépare deux autres fics, alors il faudra attendre que le premier chapitre d'une des deux fics soit écrit, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà écrit à la main, mais je dois trouver le courage de le retranscrire sur l'ordinateur lol XD!!! Masi j'espère que vous aimerais cette nouvelle fic autant que la précédente - !!!


End file.
